Venitia the Princess
by NazgulQueen13
Summary: Completed The halfhuman halfelven daughter of Aragorn and Arwen gets her heart broken and vows never to love again until she takes charge of her life and become the queen her land needs.
1. Intro From Love to Hate

Author's Note:  Please tell me what you think! As soon as you read the whole thing, that is. :) *Emma the NazgulQueen*

Disclaimer:  Middle-earth and Aragorn, Arwen, and any other characters that I might decide to put in from The Lord of the Rings are all Tolkien's.  Everyone else is mine, I hope.

Time: After the war of the ring has ended.

            Venitia was a strange human.  Well, human-elf, you could say. She was the daughter of the king Aragorn and his wife Arwen.  Now Aragorn was a human, and Arwen was an elf, although she had long given up her immortality for her love.  Aragorn had been fighting the evil forces that had been destroying the lands of Middle-earth, and hoped now to live in peace.  

            Venitia was their first-born.  She had eyes as blue as the sea, but hair as black as the night.  Her skin was pale and her features were bold.  Yet for all the beauty she had, she was painfully modest.  So when a Thaddeus, a handsome and noble young man, fell in love with her, she was more than stunned.  

            Thaddeus was a soldier protecting her land, and he had seemed like the kind of young man any parent would be ecstatic to have as a son-in-law.  He was brave yet courteous, and it seemed that he truly was in love with Venitia.

            Their marriage date had been set, the wedding had been prepared, and the first royal wedding in decades had the whole land excited.  Venitia, who may have been modest but was by no means shy, was more excited than anyone.

            "Oh Almira," she addressed her younger sister, "I wish I could be married right now!"

            She lay sprawled on her high bed, with her younger sister trying to get her up.

            "Yes, I know.  But first you have to go to your engagement party, which, by the way, starts in thirty minutes!" Almira said.

            "No! I thought it was tomorrow!" Venitia cried.

            "No, Venny, I've been telling you all day! It is tonight!"

            And so Venitia rushed to get ready.  Almira, who was the exact opposite in looks, helped make her look more beautiful than anyone could ever dream.

            They hurried down to the ballroom, where their father was waiting.

            "I was afraid you were going to be late," he sighed.  "Will you two ever learn?"

            "I told her all day, father! She's the one who won't listen!" Almira complained.

            He laughed.  "You both look lovely.  Now, Venny, you must go greet your guests."

            Venitia groaned.  "Do I have to? It is soooo boring."

            "I know, but it is one of the painful prices of being royalty.  Now go."

            He gave her a kiss and pushed her toward the entrance where the guests would arrive.  She yawned and thought, _I can't believe I am bored already._

            Soon the guests started pouring in, and Venitia stood patiently as she kissed and hugged courtier after courtier.  She kept a fake smile plastered on her face, and automatically said, "Thank you for coming…thank you for coming."  She didn't even realize when Thaddeus came through the line.  She held her hand for him to kiss and said, "Thank you for coming."

            "Well, I'd hoped that you would thank me for coming to my own party," he laughed.

            "Thaddeus! I didn't see you!"

            "I don't think you were seeing anything, dear."

            "But it's so boring and tedious!" she started to complain.

            "I know, but it's over! See, I'm the last person," he said.

            "Oh thank heavens! I can finally eat!"  Food was definitely one of Venny's favorite things.

            They sat down at the high head table as Aragorn stood and rung his glass. 

            "I would like to say a few words before we eat," he said. "I want to thank Thaddeus for coming into my daughter's life.  I have no problem giving you the crown when I pass. You are a very noble and valiant young man, and I fully trust you can accept the responsibility.  Not that you need to with Venny over here," he laughed.  "I'm sure she'll help you whenever she can.  I know she has with me, even when I have asked her not to."

            Everyone laughed courteously.  Except for Thaddeus, who suddenly looked pale.  

            "My daughter…what can I say? She has grown into a beautiful and wonderful young woman.  I know she will have the happiness she deserves. Now, let's eat!" the king finished. 

            He sat down and kissed his wife as the dinner was served.  Thaddeus suddenly rose and excused himself.  Venitia rose also and followed him outside.

            "Thaddeus? Is something wrong?" she asked.

            "No…well, yes.  I am sorry, Venny.  I have to leave." 

            "What? Why?"

            "I just do.  It's important," he said impatiently.

            "But…for how long?"

            "Long.  Actually, I'm not sure I'm coming back."

            "Excuse me?" Venitia asked incredulously.

            "I can't be king.  I just can't.  Can you understand?"

            "No! What…what happened? You were fine with it before!"

            "I know, but I changed.  I'm sorry, your highness."

            "Your highness?" He had never called her 'your highness' before.

            "I'm sorry, your highness, but I do not believe I ever loved you. Which is why I am leaving." He got up on his horse. "I'm sorry."  And with that, he rode away, leaving Venitia alone without a clue as to what just happened.


	2. Getting On With Life

Author's note: This one is kinda short, but I put up chapter three as well.  Thanks!

Disclaimer: see intro chapter

            "Venny? Venny, you have to get out of bed sometime.  You'll drown yourself with all those tears," a flowing voice said in Elvish.

            Arwen tried to comfort her daughter for the fifth time, yet nothing worked.  Not even Elvish, which had always worked before.

            Venitia had been in bed for three days since Thaddeus had left.  Her mind was blank, and she couldn't think straight.

            "Honey, he did not leave because of you," her mother continued in Elvish. "Some people are not born to rule.  They become frightened."

            "Then why would he say he never loved me?" Venitia spoke for the first time.

            "Think, dear. Did you ever love him? Truly?"

            Venitia thought about this. _She's wrong.  I did love him! Didn't I?_

            Arwen kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room.  The youngest daughter, Muriel, who was only ten years of age, crept into the room.

            "Venitia? I made you some soup," she practically whispered.

            "Thank you Muriel! Did you do it all by yourself?"

            The little girl nodded.  "And I painted you this," she said and handed her older sister a painting.

            "It's beautiful! Thank you! I am going to keep it right here while I eat my wonderful soup," Venitia smiled.  

            After her soup, Venitia finally got out of bed.  She dressed quickly and sneaked out of the palace and into the woods.

            She made her way to a clearing where she had always come to think as a child.  She lay down and started to think. Of when she first met Thaddeus, of their courtship, of how she felt around him.  

            _Why, I didn't feel anything when I was around him, _she thought in amazement.  _It was all in my head._

            Feeling completely confused yet more level-headed, she headed back toward her room to take a bath.  Suddenly she saw Lady Bernadine, the most odious woman in court.  Venitia tried to move quickly, but Bernadine was faster. 

            "You poor, poor thing! That wretched man just leaving you like that! Oh, your highness, we feel for you, we really do! To think how you must feel! Alone, abandoned, deserted! It must be dreadful!" she exclaimed.

            "I'm…I'm fine, Lady Bernadine.  Or at least I will be," Venny said politely. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see my father," she lied.

            "The king! Oh, but of course, dear! But if you need anything, anything at all, my young son and I are here for you!" she called after Venny.  

            Venitia made it to her room and shut and locked the door.  She made her way over to her bathroom and started a bath.  She got into the water and felt all of her sadness leave her.  She got out feeling better than ever.


	3. A New Beginning

Author's Note:  Disclaimer same as last.  Thanks to those who are actually reading this… your thoughts help a lot!!! *Emma the NazgulQueen* P.S. I'm not sure if it ever said that women could rule, but I'm kinda making this up as I go.  Oh, and plus her name is Italian, so it isn't too Middle-earthish, but I liked it and its meaning. Thanks!

            As the years passed, Venitia grew more beautiful, if it was possible.  Now a woman of 20, she continued to reject every suitor that tried to woo her.  Aragorn was becoming very impatient.

            "My dear, I understand that you are insecure about marriage.  But if you would just give one of them a chance, maybe you will realize it is not all bad," he said. "Besides, I have to give the crown to someone," he finished, agitatedly. 

            Venny was struck by a thought.  "Why cannot I rule? You could give the crown to me!" she exclaimed.

            "What?! No, Venitia, I could not give the crown to you," Aragorn said surprised.

            "Aragorn? Why can she not rule? She is wise and intelligent.  Remember, husband, her name means mercy," Arwen said.

            But…" Aragorn racked his brain for another reason. "Rulers do not just sit on a throne.  They fight, also.  I cannot let our _daughter_ fight battles," Aragorn said.

            "I could fight if someone taught me how!" Venny cried.

            Aragorn sighed. "I will think on it.  This is not a light matter," he said seeing Venitia's mouth open in protest. With that, he left the room.

            "Venitia! I hope you realize you have given us many sleepless nights.  But I have faith, so should you," Arwen said, calming Ven down.

            Venitia nodded and went to her clearing in the woods to mull things over.  She was still surprised at herself…a woman ruler? How could she suggest such a thing? Yet…in her heart, Venitia knew she could rule.  With the exception of being a soldier, she had all the qualities of a ruler. She was kind yet firm, wise yet light-hearted. So what if she didn't marry? _All men do is break your heart_, Venitia thought. She did not need that.

            For days she went back to her clearing.  Her father had said nothing yet, and she had not dared to question him.  He went about his business as usual, as so did she.

            On the fourth day of her thinking in the forest, a twig snapped.  Venny turned quick to see her father.

            "I know I have not thought long, yet I know that I have thought hard.  Venitia, you are an intelligent, kind, and warm person.  You would be the perfect ruler to succeed me.  Although I would like to see you happily settled, I will never force you to marry. I will declare you as my successor, and that from now on women have the right to rule," he finished.

            Full of joy, Venitia jumped up and ran to her father.

            "I will not disappoint you," she whispered.

            "I know," he smiled and broke the hug. "But I will sleep better knowing you can defend yourself. I have decided to hire someone to train you in the ways of a soldier.

            She nodded. It was a small price to pay, right?

***

"Good morning!" a voice boomed.

Venitia woke suddenly to find strange man standing over her.

"Well? What are you doing? Get up!" he boomed again.

"What? Who are you? It is not even dawn!" Venitia yawned.

"Name of Donovan, your highness.  Hired by the king," he bowed here, "to train you for battle. Today is the day we start! Now get up, put these on, and I will be back in five minutes!" He marched out of the room leaving clothes on her bed.

Venitia groaned and got out of bed.


	4. Training Has a Bumpy Start

            _Pants?_ Venitia thought.  That was what was on her bed, on top of a mannish blouse.  She struggled to put the pants on, and was struggling with the blouse as well when her door opened.

            She screamed. "I…I am sorry, your highness," Donovan stuttered as he backed out of the room.  

            Still shocked, Venny quickly finished with the blouse and went to put her hair up. _Five minutes_, she thought. _Who can get ready in five minutes?_

            Outside, Donovan was heavily breathing, still red in the face.  The door opened and Venitia stepped out of her room.

            "Right," he said, trying to maintain his composure. "First breakfast, then warm-ups.  Off we go."

            They headed off for breakfast as the sun slowly started to rise.  After a heartier breakfast than she had ever had in her life, and trying to avoid Donovan's eyes, they headed out to the fields.

            Now more awake, she noticed that Donovan was actually extremely handsome.  He had sandy brown hair, and green eyes that sparkled.  His smile as he stepped outdoors would have made any woman swoon.  Venitia shook her head and determined not to think of it again.

            "Alright, then," he said. "I thought we should start with riding.  Have you ridden a horse before, your highness?"

            "Only when I was behind my father," she said. "And it's Venitia," she corrected. 

            "Oh…alright, Venitia.  Well, that makes things a tad more difficult, but do you at least know how to get on a horse?" he asked.

            "Yes," she answered stubbornly.

            "Good." He whistled. "You can ride Crystal," a white horse trotted over, "and I will ride Sky," he said as bluish-black horse also trotted over.

            Venitia stared at her horse.  She just remembered that it had been at least five years since she had gotten onto a horse. "Um…Donovan?"

            "Yes, your hi…Venitia?"

            "Well, it's just that…I mean it's been…" she stammered.

            "Here," he smiled and grabbed her by the waist.  He lifted her onto the horse.  _I hope she didn't feel that, too_, he thought as he felt a fire go through his body at her touch.

            Venitia blushed as she was lifted onto her horse.  _Well, this is embarrassing_, she thought.

            "Now gently nudge her sides like this," he said as he demonstrated gently digging his heels into the horse's sides and his horse started to trot.

            Venny did the same, or at least she thought she had done the same, for her horse started to run full speed.  Her head started to rock back and forth as the horse went flying.  She held on as tight as she could. 

            Suddenly she heard a whistle from behind and Crystal slowed down.  Venitia felt her head swim as she started to slide off the horse.  Her vision went black and she kept sliding until, seemingly out of nowhere, two strong arms caught her and lowered her slowly down.

            "Your highness? Venitia? Can you hear me?" Donovan said, sounding worried.

            She opened her eyes to see him bending over her, much like he had when he had woken her up, yet now his face looked concerned.  

            "I'm fine," she said. She smiled, and he finally smiled back.

            "Venitia!" They turned their heads to see Aragorn sprinting toward them. "Is she alright?" He said as he came nearer.

            "I'm fine," she said.

            "Your majesty, I am so sorry, Crystal is usually a very quiet horse, I thought she would be okay to start on…I fully understand if you wish me to leave…actually I'll get going right now…" he babbled on as he started to turn and leave.

            "Donovan! I do not wish you to leave.  I told you, you were the right person for the job and I still hold to that.  Crystal usually is a very humble horse, it was not your fault," Aragorn said rationally.

            "But…your daughter…she…"

            "Is going to be fine," Aragorn finished.

            Donovan seemed to breath a sigh of relief.  "Thank you, your majesty.  I can assure you nothing like this will happen again," he said.

            Venitia smiled.  To see a tough soldier turn into a rambling boy was something to see.  She decided to give him a chance.


	5. Getting To Know You

Author's note: Thank you sooo much if you actually reading this…if you like it, s'il vous plait tell other people since most people don't seem to want to read it…:( *Emma*         

After taking a bath and hearing literally a million apologies from Donovan, Venitia was more than ready to go to dinner.  She was still amazingly sore, but the thought of food made her smile as she left her room for the dining hall.

            On her way there, Venny was surprised to find she could only think of Donovan.  _No! Stop it! _she thought. Yet the thought of his worried face made her smile.  She shook her head and turned the last corner on her journey to the dining hall.

            To her surprise, she found Donovan on his way out. "Donovan! Why are you not going to dinner?" she asked.

            "Your highness! Oh, well, I, um…" he stammered.

            She smiled. "Come on, you can come with me.  We don't bite, I swear," she laughed.  He still looked nervous. "You saved my life today… the least I can do is take you to dinner," she said.

            He finally smiled and nodded, and she took the arm he offered as they made their way to the enormous room. Not to her surprise, her father had requested a place be set for Donovan, as there was one extra place at the table.  They took their places and the food was served.

            After answering a lot of questions about the horse incident, Venny noticed Donovan looked extremely uncomfortable with the conversation.

            "But it was Donovan who saved me," she said. "If he had not been there, I probably would be in a worse state."

            He blushed furiously and mumbled something.  Everyone turned their attention to him and started asking him a million questions.

            After the excitement had died down, everyone started their own conversations.

            Venitia turned to Donovan. "So, where do you come from?" she asked.

            "Oh…well, originally my family came from Rohan, but they traveled to Gondor well before the war.  They still live on the borders.  I came into the city to be a soldier and fight for your father," he said somewhat dubiously.

            "Why would you want to be soldier? I mean, it's peaceful now, right?"

            "True, but there are still orcs and such out there," he explained. "There is always need for soldiers."

            "I suppose.  But why did you take this assignment? Teaching me has got to be a long shot more boring than fighting orcs," she said.

            He laughed. "And turn down the king? No," he said.

            Venitia was always so surprised when people talked about her father as if he was some unreachable power.  Yes, he was the king, but he was also kind and warm-hearted.

            "Still…I have to admit I know absolutely nothing.  I guess I was a little too sheltered," she said.

            "Well, that makes it more fun.  To see someone go from knowing nothing to knowing everything is amazing," he replied.

            Venny tutted.  "I highly doubt I'll know everything," she said. "I'll bet a year from now I will still be falling off my horse," she laughed.

            He smiled also.  "I have a very strong faith in you.  If the king has agreed to name you queen, there must be something in you that can do it."

            She turned to him and smiled.  He blushed and turned back to his food.

***

            The next morning, and every morning after that, Venitia woke up before dawn, put on her mannish clothes, ate her hearty breakfast, and went to train. To her surprise, she was actually taking to it quite easily.

            One day at dinner, Aragorn asked her, "So, what do you like the best so far, dear?"

            After thinking for a moment or two, she said, "Sword-fighting."

            Donovan laughed. "I am not surprised.  Yesterday she pinned me without me letting her."

            She was making good progress.  Donovan always took the chance to tell her so.  He had finally gotten comfortable with saying 'Venitia' instead of 'your highness', and they got along quite well.

            One sunny afternoon, while they were riding horses, (without Venny falling off,)  through the grassy field that surrounded the north side of the palace, they somehow got on the subject of the future.

            "Will you get married Donovan? I know I'm prejudiced, but…well…will you?" she stumbled.

            "I don't know.  Haven't thought about it since…well, I mean…I haven't really thought about it," he said.

            "Oh.  Waiting for the right girl?" she asked.

            "I suppose so.  It's just…"

            "Yes?"

            "Well…" he sighed in what seemed like resignation. "The truth is that I… I was to be married once.  I was betrothed, actually, since birth.  She didn't mind it at all, but I felt…weighed down, or something.  Remember how I told you that I left to be soldier? Well, I left to be a soldier and to leave her…my family hasn't talked to me since," he said sadly.

            _Wow_, Venitia thought.  _Poor guy_. "That's horrible.  To have your future just set out for you like that…I could have been like that, except my parents were…well, they were my parents." She paused. "I suppose you know why I'm biased about marriage, huh?"

            "Well…yes, somewhat," he murmured.

            "I guess it was a little pessimistic of me.  My father keeps telling me to have an open mind, and I try, I really do, but…I don't know, it's so hard to," she finished.

            He nodded. "You're absolutely right.  You have a right to be cautious…what human wouldn't be?"

            She stared at him.  "You know you are the first person to agree with me," she said. "Everyone else has just told me I'm being silly or cynical."

            "Well, sometimes it is wiser not to listen to what everyone says and just listen to yourself," he said, looking straight into her eyes.

            They rode on for a minute or two, both lost in their own thoughts.


	6. A Secret Admirer

Author's note: Just a quickie that Teagan means attractive in Celtic and Tamanna means desire in Hindi.  You'll do the math.

            "Almira! Almira, I told you I do not like practical jokes!" Venitia yelled into her sister's room.

            "What are you talking about?" Almira said as she came out of her room.

            It was a Sunday morning, the one day that Venny did not have training.  Her physique had changed quite dramatically; she was more toned and fuller than she had been before.

            She had woken up to a dozen roses at her door with a note saying:

            _Dear Princess Venitia,_

_            Please pardon the anonymity of this letter. You are far too beautiful and magnificent to know what a humble human this is who dotes on you.  For now I only wish that you accept this praise and know that someone loves you._

_            Your secret admirer_

            "This!" Venny shouted as she thrust the paper and flowers into her sister's shocked face. "I have told you before, things like this are not funny!"

            "But…sister…I swear, I didn't…" Almira stuttered.

            "Don't play dumb with me, I know it was you.  It'll be better if you admit it now!" 

            "But…Ven, I didn't! Honest!" poor Almira cried.

            Venny growled.  "I'll let you off this time since you're leaving.  But don't expect to get off so easy next time!"

            She stormed back out of the room, still clutching the flowers and the note.  Safely back in her room, she made sure no one was about to come marching in.  Then she pulled the note back out and read it again.

            Well, it certainly wasn't the most poetic of notes, but still…Venitia's heart was still skipping beats, even though she was yelling at herself for doing so.  _It probably is Almira…how can I be this silly? Besides, even if it is real, who wants a man who can't even tell you who he is?_ she reasoned with herself.

            Later that day, the family gathered to see Almira off, who was going on a trip to see the rest of her land.  The girl had never left the city before, and was quite keen on doing so.

            After Almira was safely on her way, Aragorn made an announcement. "You all remember Lady Emilia, her son Teagan and her daughter Tamanna.  They are coming to visit tomorrow.  Let's show them a warm welcome, shall we?" he said.

            Lady Emilia? _Hmm, I don't remember them_, Venitia thought.  

            The next day, she was up and at 'em with Donovan, but they were interrupted by Arwen.

            "Lady Emilia and her children have arrived.  If you do not mind, Donovan, can Venitia have the rest of the day off? We would like her to welcome her guests," she said.

            "Not at all, your majesty," he said.

            Venitia shrugged at him and followed her mother.  She saw Donovan start to put away their weapons.

            "I thought you should wear the blue dress, it brings out your eyes so nicely," Arwen was saying.

            Venitia brought her attention back to her mother.  "Yes, mother.  Shall I meet you in the front hall?"

            "Yes.  Venitia, try to hurry. They can't wait around all day," she advised.

            Venitia started to protest when Arwen pushed her into her room and shut the door. Venny changed into the blue dress and swept her hair up.

            She walked slowly to the front hall, practicing her sword moves. Servants looked at her strangely until she decided to stop.

            She finally reached the tall and majestic front hall, where she saw a tall, beautiful woman with white-blond hair that reminded her of her father's friend, the elf Legolas.  Next to her was a similarly tall girl with a bit darker hair, though not much.  She in turn was also gorgeous.  Next to her was a young man, probably the same age as Venny herself.  He had a light brown hair and from where she was standing, was quite muscular and tan.

            "Ah, there she is," Aragorn said, bringing Venny back to her senses.  She walked from where she was behind a pillar toward them with a smile on her face.

            "Lady Emilia, this is my oldest daughter Venitia.  Venitia, this is Lady Emilia and her two children, Tamanna and Teagan," he said formally.

            "Oh, my dear, the talk of your beauty is nothing compared to the real thing," Lady Emilia gushed.

            Blushing, Venitia murmured a 'thank you'.

            "Yes, I have heard talk, yet…forgive me your highness. Teagan, your humble servant," the young man said, bowing.

            Now blushing more furiously than ever, Ven looked more closely at the specimen before her.  His eyes were so blue they were almost violet, and his skin was indeed very tan.  She herself looked as pale as a corpse compared to him.  She smiled back at his radiant grin.

            "Well, don't hog her, you silly boy," came a haughty voice. "My name is Tamanna, your highness."

            Venitia fought hard to smile at the cold face in front of her, but failed.  She ended up nodding.

            "I am sorry you could not meet our middle daughter, Almira. She has gone with some of the soldiers to see the country.  She is quite the diplomat," Aragorn said.

            "How wonderful! To have three such ambitious daughters! And all so beautiful! How positively marvelous!" Lady Emilia exclaimed.

            "We are very proud," Arwen said.

            "Would you like a tour? Or would you rather rest from your long journey?" Aragorn offered.

            "Oh, we must rest, we haven't gotten our beauty sleep in days, have we my sweet?" Lady Emilia addressed her daughter.

            "Well, our servants will direct you to your quarters," Aragorn said.

            "I would rather a tour," Teagan said. "Your palace is quite wonderful."

            "Well, I am sure Venitia would love to show you around," Aragorn said.

            "Wonderful!" Teagan said.

            Venitia smiled. "Well…where shall we begin?"

            They walked, and they walked, as Venitia pointed out the more interesting things about the palace.  She told him story after story of her father's journey and the war, as Teagan kept requesting them. Finally they reached outside.

            _Wow, I am actually enjoying this_, she thought.  She told him of how she was training, which he found fascinating.

            "This is amazing.  _You_ are amazing.  The women I know would never take up a challenge like that," he said.

            She smiled and went to show him the stables.

            There they found Donovan, shirtless, feeding Sky.  Venitia felt her heart skip a beat as she stood staring at him. Finally she cleared her head and said to Teagan, "This is the man who is training me.  Donovan!" she yelled.

            He looked up with a smile which turned to a frown as he saw that she was with someone.  

            "Donovan, this is Teagan.  Teagan, Donovan," she introduced them.

            They shook hands, though rather quickly.  They seemed to be sizing each other up when Venitia realized this was rather awkward, though she didn't know why.

            "So…feeding Sky?" she asked stupidly.

            "Oh, yeah. He was being stubborn today, so I didn't give him much," he said.

            Venny laughed.  "Remember that time when you forgot to feed him and he almost kneed you in the nose?"

            They both laughed.  Teagan laughed courteously.  

            "Oh, Teagan.  I have to tell you a lot of stories," she said.

            Donovan abruptly stopped laughing.  They heard a bell in the distance.

            "Dinner! I almost forgot! Donovan, are you coming?" she asked.

            "Oh…no.  I think I'll stay out here this evening."

            "Okay.  I'll see you tomorrow morning, right?"

            "Five o'clock…"

            "…on the dot," she finished.  She led Teagan away toward the palace.

            _Why was that so awkward? It's not like I was introducing Teagan as my husband or anything…_Venitia couldn't figure it out.

            After dinner, Teagan led her back to her room.  

            "Good night, your highness. Sleep well," he said.

            "Venitia.  My name is Venitia."

            He smiled mischievously.  "Venitia, then." He smiled again and walked away.

            She couldn't help smiling to herself as she walked into her room.  She lit some more candles and started to change when she found that her bed was covered in rose petals, with another note on top.

            _To try to find another woman as beautiful or as breathtaking as you would be fruitless.  To watch you, your every movement graceful, is both invigorating and heart-breaking.  To know I may never have you is pain.  Yet I want you to know, that no matter where I am, or who you are with, I will always love you._

            Your secret admirer 

Venitia took a deep breath and sat down on the bed.  Who could it be? Then she remembered Teagan's mischievous smile.  But it couldn't be him, he just arrived! 

She fell asleep still wondering.


	7. A Fight: Teagan is causing problems

Venitia kept on with her training, except now it was not just she and Donovan, since Teagan had so politely asked if he could watch that Venny found it hard to say no.  He sat and watched quietly, but Venitia noticed a change in Donovan.

            He seemed much more reserved and quiet than he had been before Teagan had arrived.  They now had no more conversations or discussed life or politics like they used to.  When she would leave with Teagan, Donovan would always decline going to dinner. 

            One day Teagan was called away by his mother while they were reviewing bow and arrow shooting.

            "Excuse me, your highness," Teagan bowed and kissed her hand. "Donovan," he nodded and left.

            "So anyway, you have to keep your hand steady or else…what are you doing?" Donovan asked.

            Venitia had put down her arrows and was leaning on her bow staring at him with a look of contempt on her face.

            "What am _I_ doing? What are _you _doing, that's the question!" she said.

            He looked puzzled. "I am trying to correct you on your shooting," he said.

            "Not that," she threw her hands up in despair. "I mean, why don't we talk? Why do you not come to dinner? Why do you avoid me?"

            "I do not avoid you, your highness," he said and immediately regretted it.

            "Your highness? _Your highness_! I thought we were friends!" she said.

            He was also starting to lose his temper. "Well we were until Mr. Fancy-Pants, hi-I-can-make-you-swoon-with-my-_teeth_ came in!"

            "I do not swoon!"

            "You know, I thought you were smarter than this.  I thought you would have learned something from your past, but obviously not!"

            "Don't you dare bring that into this! That has nothing to do with us!" she yelled.

            "It has everything to do with us! You're setting yourself up for heartbreak again, and I don't want to be a part of it!" he yelled back.

            "Well, you could have been a part of it if you had acted before he did!"

            They both froze.  Venitia could not believe those words had just come out of her mouth; they had never talked about the attraction between them, but they both knew it was there.

            "Excuse me," Donovan said, still red in the face.

            "Donovan…wait!" she said, but too late.  He had already run to his quarters on the south side of the field.

            Venitia slowly walked back to her room, thinking hard about what just happened. _He cares for me, I already knew that. _Yet, why would he take such an interest in her and Teagan? It wasn't like anything had actually happened.

            She made it to her room and plopped onto her bed.  She closed her eyes and saw both Teagan and Donovan.  Teagan was so charming and enticing, but Donovan was so kind and good-natured.  She felt like she really knew and cared for Donovan, while Teagan was just a flirt.  But there was something about Teagan that drew her to him, but what could it be?

            A knock came at her door.

            "Ven? Can I come in?" her father's voice said.

            "Yes," she answered.

            He came in. "Venitia, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

            "I know I overreacted, I couldn't help it! We weren't talking anymore and I just…" she interrupted.

            "Venny what are you talking about?" he said bewildered.

            "Oh! Um, nothing," she lied.

            "Alright…anyways, as I was saying, how would you like it if I threw a ball for Lady Emilia's departure? They leave on Sunday and I thought that we could use a bit of fun, and this seems like just the time to do it."

            "Sunday? This Sunday?"

            "Yes, dear.  Why?"

            "Oh, nothing," she said. _So soon?_ she thought.

            "So? Would you like it?"

            "Yes, father, that would be wonderful," she replied.

            "Well, alright then.  Why don't you go tell Muriel while I go get started on the arrangements?"

            "Of course!" she said. 

            She left her room, still in her training gear, and made for her little sister's room down the hall.

            "Mur? May I come in?" she asked as she knocked on her door.

            "Yes," she heard a faint voice say.

            She opened the door and walked in. "Hey Muriel.  What are you doing?"

            "Painting," came the obvious answer.  Muriel was by far the most artistic of the daughters.  

            "What are you painting?"

            "Gimli," her little sister said.  Gimli the dwarf, one of their father's' best friends, was one of the most favorite guests at the palace, especially with Muriel.

            "It's wonderful! It looks exactly like him!" Venny said, and she wasn't lying.  Muriel was very gifted.

            "So, Muriel, would you like to go to a party on Sunday?" Venny asked.

            "A party! I love parties!" Venitia laughed as her sister's' eyes lit up.

            "Well, daddy is having a big party on Sunday for Lady Emilia and her children.  That is their last day with us," Ven said. "Would you like Annette to make you a new dress?" Annette was the most talented seamstress in the kingdom.

            "Oh, can it be red like my hair?" Muriel asked. She was the only child to have flaming red hair.

            "It can be anything you like," Venny smiled. "Why don't you go down to the sewing quarters while I dress and then I'll meet you there?"

            The little girl nodded, leapt off her seat and dashed out of the room. Venitia headed back to her own room.

            When she opened the door, she found her room covered in not red but white roses.  She gasped.  She had not thought of that "secret admirer" since it had a week since the last note arrived.

            She uncovered the note underneath a pile of petals.

            _To love is to lose, and as I am about to lose you, I wish with all my heart that you find happiness, even though it will not be with me, the one who wants you the most.  _

            Your secret admirer 

            "About to lose me?" she said to herself. Then she gasped again.  Teagan! _And as I am about to lose you…_he was to leave on Sunday! But…somehow it didn't feel right to Venitia that Teagan be the admirer. She dropped back onto her bed and didn't even think of it…for now it was nice to have a faceless admirer.

            "It adds mystery," she said.


	8. A Dress and A Visitor

Author's Note: Thanks soooo much to my small but very awesome band of readers for the reviews…sorry these took longer than the last couple of chapters have…they've been ready it's just that Christmas is getting a little hectic.  Happy Holidays! *Emma the NazgulQueen*

Sunday drew nearer and nearer and training became more and more painful.  They had both become very reserved and formal, and it killed Venitia, but she tried very hard not to show it.  Donovan didn't seem to have this problem at all, since he seemed to keep himself very calm and collected.

            On Friday, Venitia's hand shook so much as she tried to shoot an arrow that Donovan finally asked her if something was wrong.

            "No," she said stubbornly.

            "Why don't I believe you?" he said sarcastically.

            "I don't know what can't I believe _in_ you?" she countered.

            "I don't know why don't you go ask your boyfriend over there," he countered back, nodding his head toward Teagan, who was sitting and watching intently.

            "I can't believe this…why can't you just let it go?! And he is not my boyfriend!"

            "Oh really…who are you going to the ball with?" he challenged.

            She lowered her head in defeat and mumbled, "Teagan."

            "Sorry, couldn't hear you."

            "Teagan," she said, still barely audible.

            "Sorry, still didn't catch it," he egged on.

            "TEAGAN!" she screamed in his ear.

            He put a look of satisfaction on his face and smirked. 

            "Um, I hate to interrupt, but I feel…well, maybe it's best that I go," Teagan said, coming over.

            "Oh, no, stay.  You can watch our every move," Venitia said to him but looked at Donovan with a look of challenge on her face.

            "Fine with me," Donovan said.

            Venny took extreme satisfaction in finding that Donovan was entirely not happy about this, and skulked with annoyance on his face whenever he could.

            It finally reached five o'clock, and Donovan told, no, more like ordered them to go home.  Venitia put her arm dramatically into Teagan's so that Donovan could see it.  She smiled at herself.

            "So, you do not have training tomorrow?" Teagan asked.

            "No, I thought I would help father with preparations for the ball," she answered. "Plus I need to help Annette with my dress."

            "Right. Well, I think I will leave you here since I was supposed to meet my mother ten minutes ago," he laughed. "See you at dinner, Venitia."

            "Good-bye."

            Venitia walked to her room, thinking about Donovan. _Who knew he was so stubborn_, she thought.  She was suddenly struck by a thought. 

            She ran back to her father's study, where there was a pile of extra invitations that he was probably going to give to people that he had forgotten to invite. Next to the pile was a list:

            **_Lady Chandelle_**

**_            Sir Bernardo_**

            The Cadogans 

**_            Lady Oriana_**

**_            Donovan_**

Donovan! What, why wouldn't he have invited him in the first place? That was what was bothering Venny as her father got older; the sudden decrease of memory. 

            She grabbed a pen and crossed Donovan's name out as she picked up an invitation.  She started walking when she got butterflies in her stomach and turned around. "Brannon!" she cried as she saw the butler walking ahead of her.

            "Yes, my lady?"

            "Oh, Brannon, will you take this to Donovan? Oh, but don't tell him that I sent you."

            "Of course milady."

            "Thank you so much."

            _What if he thought it was a pity invite? Best not to let him think it was from me_, she assured herself as she made her way back to her room.

            Saturday came, and Venitia made her way down to the very lowest floor of the palace where the sewing room was, where Annette was busy making not one, but three dresses.

            "There you are girl! Come over here and help me out!" Annette was one of those servants who spoke to everyone the same way, whether you were a stable boy or a king.

            Venny rushed over to wear the woman was sitting hunched over a blanket of blue satin.

            "Hold it up," she ordered Venny.

            Venny held it up in front of her, and her jaw dropped. _Wait until Donovan sees me in this! No…Teagan sees me in this! Yeah, that's what I meant._

            A look of confusion must have come over her face, for Annette said, "What, you don't like?"

            "No! It's gorgeous!"

            "Ah, Annette knows.  You are thinking of who will see you in just a beautiful gown, eh?"

            "Well…yes, I suppose so."

            "Child, come here," Annette said.  Venitia walked over and sat down. "Annette sees and knows all the things that go on in this palace.  And she knows that you have had the company of two very dashing young men lately.  The question is, which one do you really want to see you in that dress?" she asked with a look of knowing on her face.

            Venitia sighed and stood back up and stared at herself with the dress.  Annette was right; she was always right. Venitia was so confused.  She whispered a thank you and mumbled something about being back later. Annette looked after smiling.

            "Ah to be young," she said.

            Venitia went outside and headed across the field toward the stables.  She went to Crystal who had been good ever since that very first incident.

            Venitia led the horse out and saddled her.  She got on and rode off, not really knowing where she was going.  

            She rode for about an hour, when she ended up by a river, the clearest river Venny had every seen.

            "How could I have ever missed this?" she breathed to herself.

            Struck by an impulse, Venitia hurried over to a cliff overlooking the water.  With a yelp of delight, she jumped into the clear water.  She came up feeling refreshed and revitalized.  She laughed at herself for being so silly, when she heard someone else laugh.  

            "Hello?" she called.

            "Hello, fair one," she heard a musical voice say in Elvish.  A tall elf stepped out of the trees.

            "Legolas!" Venny cried, and hurried to get out of the water.  Ever since she was a child, he father's friend had almost seemed like a second father.  He was always popping out of nowhere, uninvited and without telling anyone when he was coming.

            She ran to him and hugged him. "My dear, you have grown into a woman since I last saw you," he said.

            She smiled. "And you of course have not aged a day," she chuckled.

            "But what's this? I see a cloud over your eyes.  Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

            "No…not really," she lied. 

            But you cannot lie to an elf.  They are the wisest creatures of all, and Legolas was no fool. "Tell me," he said.

            "Well…it's complicated. I suppose you know that father has decided to let me queen?" He nodded. "Well, he also said that I have to train to be a soldier, so he hired this man Donovan to train me, and things were going great.  We were friends and I thought there was something more but he always held back, and so did I of course, but that's me! So anyways, then Lady Emilia shows up with her high-and-mighty daughter Tamanna and her son Teagan.  So Teagan and I started doing things together, nothing big, so he started coming to all of my training practices and then Donovan and I had this huge fight about it and now were not friends anymore and I am so confused," she finally finished with a huge breath.

            Legolas looked at her serenely for a moment, then beckoned for her to come sit. "And now there's this ball tomorrow and I have this gorgeous dress, but I don't know who I would rather go with.  Maybe I should just go alone," she said exasperatedly.

            Legolas smiled. "Sometimes our paths are not as clear as we would like them to be," the wise elf said. "But sometimes all we need to do is look at our past and learn from it.  Think, melamin.  What could be learned from your past? How can you keep it from repeating itself?"

            He rose, kissed her on the forehead, and leapt onto his horse and headed back toward the palace.  Venitia sat, lost in her thoughts.  _"How can you keep it from repeating itself?"_ Venitia was determined not to let another Thaddeus happen to her.  

            She thought of when they had met, when Thaddeus had come to be a soldier for her father. He was the daughter of the aristocratic Lady Carlotta.  She had followed her son into the city, but died a year later from natural causes.

            Thaddeus had been charming, charismatic and debonair.  Later, Venitia would realize that they had never actually had a real conversation.  She had been in love with the idea of him, and he had been in love with her beauty.  Their whirlwind courtship that had astounded everyone was nothing but flowers and love letters and private dinners and walks through the woods.  When he proposed, Venitia felt her world was finally complete. And when he left, she had felt her world had crumbled.

            But now, sitting there wet and shivering in the woods by the river, Venitia put two and two together.  It was what Annette had been trying to tell her and what Legolas _had _basically told her.  Teagan was the same as Thaddeus! But no…they had had real conversations.  Somewhat.  She resolved to find the true Teagan out at the ball the next night.


	9. The Ball

"Oh my dear, you're a vision!" Annette gushed when Venitia put on the gown.  Venitia turned and looked in the mirror.  It was true, the gown was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen.

            The exact same blue of her eyes, the strapless dress narrowed to a point at her waist and then flowed down past her feet. Beads that reflected the light covered the torso in an intricate design.

            "Here, Venitia.  These were mine, but I feel they belong to you," Arwen said.  She placed a necklace of stunning blue stones around her daughter's neck. Venny gasped.

            "They're beautiful," she said.

            "_You_ are beautiful," a man's voice said. "Sorry, but may I join the girl's party?" Aragorn said.

            The three women laughed as the king walked in.  He simply smiled, unable to say anything as he looked at his grown up daughter.  "We will meet you in the ballroom.  I'll let you off of welcoming duty tonight," he said with a laugh as he led his wife out of the room.

            "I had better go check on your sister," Annette said, and also left.

            Venitia took deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror.

            A knock came at the door.

            "My lady?" Brannon's voice came.

            "Come in," Venitia answered.

            "I have a message for you," he said. He handed her a note. "You look dazzling tonight, my lady," he said as he bowed back out of the room.

            "Thank you," she said. She opened the note:

            _I will be waiting._

            _Your secret admirer_

Venitia smiled slyly to herself as she took one last look.  With a confident nod, she swept out of the room.

***

            "Your highness," followed her wherever she went.  Descending the huge stairs into the white crystal ballroom, she kept a smile on her face and her head at the ready for a nod whenever someone approached her.  At the bottom of the long staircase, waiting for her, was Teagan.

            Looking quite handsome in a blue that reflected his eyes, he smiled his perfect smile as she came closer and closer.  He kissed her hand and said, "Would you care to dance, my lady?"

            She smiled and nodded and let him lead her to the floor. They started a waltz.  They didn't talk, and Venitia kept having to check herself for craning her neck to see if Donovan had arrived.  

            After being handed off to many different partners, she was led back to Teagan and the waltz ended. 

            "Excuse me, I want to check on my sister," Venitia lied. Teagan nodded and she headed off.  She was just thinking that Donovan was not coming when she saw him coming down the stairs in an olive green.  For some reason, she panicked and hid behind a plant.

            "Oh, your highness, there you are," a drawling voice said.  Venny turned around to see Tamanna standing behind her in a gown of the pinkest pink.  

            "You simply must introduce me to that handsome trainer of yours," Tamanna said in her arrogant voice.

            Without thinking, Venitia nodded and started to lead the way.  Donovan was looking around and finally saw Ven coming toward him with Tamanna right behind her.

            "Donovan, this Tamanna, Lady Emilia's daughter.  Tamanna, this is Donovan," Venitia said.

            Donovan abruptly stopped staring at Venitia and looked at the other woman.  Tamanna coyly held her hand up for him to kiss, which he did.

            "So, you're a soldier, are you Donovan?" said Tamanna flirtatiously. Venitia put a look of disgust on her face, positive that Donovan would not buy into this.

            To her great surprise, Donovan smiled back at Tamanna and said, "Why, yes I am.  And what place could bring such a beautiful creature as you?"

            Revolted beyond belief, Venitia turned on her heel and left.  Fuming, she ran into Legolas, the only elf in the whole room, which was quite obvious.

            "Hold on there, my dear.  Why do you look so angry?" he said.

            She only rolled her eyes.  He looked past to where she had come from, and saw Tamanna laughing flirtatiously with Donovan.

            "Ah," he said. "I know I should probably not even suggest this, but why don't you go over there with Teagan and make things even?" The elf winked at her and gave her a push.

            She boldly walked to Teagan, who was patiently waiting by a fountain. _Waiting!_ she thought. _"I will be waiting"! That's what the note said! _ She put a huge smile on her face as she neared him.

            "Would you like to dance again?" she asked.

            They danced for nearly an hour, with Venitia stealing looks at Tamanna and Donovan every so often. At around ten o'clock, Teagan said, "Would like some fresh air?"

            Venitia realized she was very hot, and nodded profusely.

            They walked outside into one of the many gardens.  They sat for a while before Teagan said, "Venitia, I must confess something."

            _Here it comes_, she thought.

            He cleared his throat. "Venitia, you are the most beautiful woman who walks this earth. I leave tomorrow morn, and it breaks my heart to do so.  I just…I wanted to know if you would wear this for me, to remember me until I return."

            He handed her a pendant of silver in the shape of a leaf.  She was speechless.  She looked up into his eyes and started to lean in…

            A girl's laughter filled the air.  It seemed to come from right next to them.  They looked at each other questioningly and got up to investigate.

            They found Tamanna had pinned Donovan to wall and they were passionately kissing.  Venitia gasped, and Teagan looked shocked.

            "Tamanna! Have you no respect?" he cried.

            They stopped immediately.  Donovan looked more embarrassed than even when he had walked in on Venitia getting changed once.  But Tamanna merely smiled.

            "Oh, brother.  You were about to do the same exact thing," she scoffed.

            "I was not!" he cried. "I wasn't," he said to Venitia.

            She nodded but kept her attention on Donovan whose eyes were looking back in hers.  She was not jealous; worse, she was disappointed.  She had thought that he had some principles and had at least cared for her.

            She mumbled an "excuse me" while Tamanna and Teagan broke out in a full-fledged fight.  She started walking fast toward the other side of the garden and sat down on a bench.  She sat staring at the water in the fountain when she noticed someone was behind her.

            "I thought I knew you better than this," she said.

            "So did I," his heavy voice came. She noticed his voice was just as full of disappointment as hers.

            "But…why?"

            "It was the strangest thing…I don't know what it was.  Something overcame me, something I couldn't fight…" he trailed off.

            "Donovan?"

            "Yes, Venitia."

            "Can we agree to be friends again?"

            "But…what about tonight? I thought you'd be…"

            "So did I but…I'm not.  I've just decided to take a lesson from my past, that's all.  Take my time with things.  Give things a chance," she said.

            He nodded.  He offered his arm and they walked back inside.

*What do you think? Dumb? Should she be cynical or not? I didn't want it to move too fast or else the story would be short and that's dumb. Please review!  


	10. A Talk and A Test

Author's Note: Question – do you think I should change the title? I've been thinking it is rather boring, but I have zero ideas for a new one.  Any ideas? Thanks a bunch! P.S. I know I don't have my facts straight, but I would just like to ask that you suspend your disbelief and consider that Aragorn does not have a son.  Sorry to those whom that offends, but it helps the story a hell of a lot more…thank you!!!  Oceansblue – Sure! If you want, you can e-mail me at DiscoGirl99@aol.com. We can brainstorm :) Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews!!!

            Teagan left, and the palace went on as usual.  The following Monday, Donovan sent a message saying that he had fallen sick and was calling off training.  Venitia decided to go down and help out Annette, who was busy making a wedding dress for one of the courtiers.

            "Hey, girlie! You come on over here and help Annette!" Annette called when she saw Venny.

            Venny hurried over a held the spool of thread while Annette weaved beads in and out of the dress.  Annette talked and talked of palace affairs, and Venitia had somewhat fallen into a stupor when Annette snapping her fingers cleared her head.

            "Be a good girl and take this and go down to the market and buy some more white thread!" Annette said, holding out a purse of money.

            Venitia nodded and made her way to the front entrance that led down and out to the city's main street.  Venitia hardly ever went beyond the palace grounds, for there never was any real need to do so.  She stood for a minute or two just staring out at the city.  The once-ruined gray stone building had been rebuilt since the war.  They were all built fairly close together, except for the palace, which was upon a hill.  The way that had once faced Mordor was slowly coming back to life.  Venitia put a hood over her hair to try to blend in, which was difficult considering she was pale and raven-haired, whereas her people filling the streets were sandy- or brown-haired and brown-skinned.  Yet no one seemed to notice her as they went about their own business.   

            She started walking down the stone streets, past vendors targeting the vulnerable customers. She smiled as she watched people haggle over the smallest thing, like an egg.  She finally made it to Harriet, the seamstress who sold thread and fabric.

            "Yo' highness!" she said in her thick accent.  "What you be doin' here? Wait, let me guess.  Yo' bin sent by Annette, tha' ol' crockpot.  I'se toldst her, she be needin' more white thread for tha' fancy dress! But do she listen? Here ya go chil'.  Oh no!" she said as Venitia started to get out her money.  "You go buy yo'self somethin' nice.  But doan tell Annette!" She winked.

            Venitia smiled a thank you and turned to go back up the street.  She looked at the different vendors and wondered if she would really buy something. Then she saw the jewelry vendor and hurried toward it when she saw – 

            "Donovan?" she cried.

            He turned quick and hid something behind his back. "Ven…Venitia! Um, what are you doing here?" he stammered.

            "What am I doing here? What are _you _doing here! I thought you were sick!"

            "Oh, that…well, I um…it's just that…well…the truth is, is that I, uh, thought we deserved a day off.  I am so sorry for lying to you, Venitia," he said finally.

            She was puzzled, but shrugged it off. "That's alright.  I suppose you are right, I _was_ feeling awfully exhausted.  Are you buying something?" she asked.

            "Oh! Um, no, just looking.  Are you?"

            "Um…no, I do not think I will.  I was going to, but I have changed my mind." She felt awful about spending Annette's hard earned money on something for herself.

            "Oh.  Shall I escort you back to the palace?" he asked.

            "Yes, I suppose so," Venitia said.  She would have liked to stay in the market longer, but Annette was probably direly needing her thread.

            They started back up the road toward the palace.  Venitia instigated the conversation.

            "Isn't the market fascinating? I always used to love to come here as a child and wander around.  But then one time when I was 8, I got completely lost and Father got all worried and decided I should not come alone any more." She laughed at the memory of her father searching high and low for her, and her secretly following behind.  When he finally discovered her, he went on a tirade of how she wasn't funny and things like this are not the qualities of a princess and so on.

            Donovan smiled politely.  At last they reached the front hall.

            "Would you like to go down to the sewing room with me? We can go to lunch afterwards," Venitia asked.

            "Um…yes, I think I will," he smiled.

            She smiled back and they headed down to the sewing room.  Annette was pacing around worried about the thread, and launched onto Venny when she entered the room.

            "There you are child! I thought you had gotten lost! What was I thinking, sending you all alone out-" she stopped abruptly when she saw Donovan.

            "Oh," she said. "I guess I should not have worried after all. It seems you found someone to protect you, eh your highness?" she nudged Venny in the ribs.

            Venitia blushed and said, "Annette stop.  It's only Donovan."

            "Only?" Annette repeated.  "He certainly does not look like someone you call 'only' Donovan," she pushed on.

            Now Donovan was blushing furiously as well.  Annette noticed this and continued on.

            "It was very fortunate your father found someone so handsome to train you, child.  Otherwise I think you would have found it dreadfully boring, no? But you have this strapping young man to teach you.  I am sure you don't mind going to training, do you?" Annette said cheekily.

            "Here, take your thread," Venitia said, embarrassed. "Walk fast, Donovan, and don't look back," she warned.

            They hurried out of the room as fast as they could and made for the dining hall.

            "I am so sorry, Donovan.  Annette is so brash sometimes," Venitia tried to explain.

            "It is alright.  She was, um…nice," he said, starting to laugh.

            "Oh, yes.  A little too nice, don't you think?" Venitia said, also starting to laugh.

            "Well, if someone calls you handsome and strapping on your first meeting, I would say they are awfully nice," he said, now laughing pretty hard.

             "I would have to agree," Venitia said, leaning on him and laughing.

            This was the way they entered the dining hall, followed by strange looks from pretentious courtiers who thought it atrocious that any one, even the princess would laugh in the presence of the king.  But Aragorn himself was laughing at something Legolas (who was refusing to leave) was saying.

            "Ah, there you are my dear," Aragorn said as Venitia and Donovan took their seats.  "But, why are you not training?"

            "Oh, well, I was…honestly, Father, I was exhausted.  I asked Donovan for a day off and he honorably obliged," Venitia lied.

            Donovan looked at her in surprise, but then smiled and turned to the king.  "Yes, I could see her starting to look fatigued, your majesty.  I would not want her to train when she was so tired," he said.

            Aragorn smiled.  "Neither would I.  She's coming along quite nicely, don't you think so?"

            "Yes, your majesty.  She is coming along wonderfully." Donovan smiled at her.

            Venitia blushed and returned her attention to her food.  Legolas smiled mischievously at her, as if he was realizing something.

            After lunch, Venitia realized she had absolutely nothing to do the rest of the day. 

            "Donovan?"

            "Yes, Venitia?"

            "Could we do a little training this afternoon? I've just realized that I will be dreadfully bored otherwise," she said.

            "Of course! I was just thinking the same thing, actually," he replied.

            Venitia quick changed and ran across the field to meet him at the stables. 

            "What would you like to do?" he asked as he handed her her sword and sheath belt.

            "How about we ride?" she said.

            "Alright.  Where to?"

            "I don't care.  Anywhere is fine with me," she said.

            He smiled.  "I think I know just the place," he said.

            They rode off into the forest, and trotted along for about a half an hour.  They reached a grove in the center of which stood a tall, twisted tree with white bark.  

            "I found this about a year ago when I was making the rounds," Donovan said.  "I used to come here a lot, but I haven't been able to for a while."

            Venitia walked in a circle, staring up at where the sun shone through the trees.  

            "It's beautiful," she said. 

            He smiled at her wonder.  Suddenly, he grabbed her and hoisted her onto a branch.  She laughed, but was soon silent again as she saw the view.  A creek babbled nearby, and trees stood proud for miles.  He got onto a branch as well.

            "There was a tree like this at my old home," he said, somewhat sadly.  "I used to go there all the time."

            "There is a clearing in the south end of the forest that I go to when I need to think," she said. "As a child, I used to just go there to play, but now it is more of a place for solitude."

            He nodded in agreement.  

            "What was your home like?" she asked. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

            "Not at all.  It was green fields with a wooden house every so often.  There were farms, no industry at all." He laughed a little bitterly.  "My parents were the only people for miles who wanted a more civilized life.  That was why they tried to get me to marry Rebecca.  She wanted to move here to be a courtier for your father, but only if she was married.  It was the night we were supposed to make our engagement known to everyone when I left.  I wasn't scared, which was what my mother always told me.  I just…I could not have survived that kind of life.  Being here and seeing all of these nobility…I would have left anyway."

            Venitia listened in amazement.  

            "So I left, to come here of all places. To be a soldier, to protect my country was more than I could have ever asked for. Or so I thought.  When your father asked me to train you, I was amazed.  To play a part in the future queen's life…can I be honest?" he asked.

            "Of course," Venitia said, surprised.

            "I wasn't too sure of what to expect.  I had heard so much about you, about how you were humble and kind and beautiful.  But I have had many dealings with the nobility, and none of them were too enjoyable.  Yet you exceeded by far any of my expectations.  You were so willing to learn and not conceited at all." He suddenly blushed. "Maybe I have said too much."

            Venny shook her head.  "Not at all.  To be honest with you, I wasn't sure what to expect either.  Many of my father's soldier's are very…well, arrogant and brazen." He chuckled.  "But you were so different than all of them.  If I was so willing to learn it was because you were so willing to teach me.  Not too many men would have wanted to teach a woman who knew absolutely nothing." She smiled.

            He smiled and started to say something when an arrow came out of nowhere and struck his arm.  He fell off the tree and Venitia leapt down next to him.  

            "Donovan!"

            "Venitia…I'm alright.  Go fight. Consider it a test," he smiled.

            She was worried about him, but nodded confidently and turned to see ten orcs charging at her. She drew her sword and took a deep breath.

            Taking her stance, Venitia held the sword vertical in front of her and started to slash as the orcs continued to come.  She stabbed, she jabbed, she gouged.  The orcs were surprised but none the less continued to fight her.  She felt small cuts and wounds go into her, but nothing made her stop. Finally, the onrush stopped and Venitia looked around at the bodies.  _Nine? I thought there were ten,_ she thought with panic.  She started to turn when an orc fell on top of her, an arrow through its back.  Donovan had propped himself onto the tree and was still holding the bow in his hand.  Venitia quickly pushed the huge orc off of her and hurried toward him.

            "Donovan!"

            "I…I'm fine…fine, Ven…" he trailed off.  His eyes started to close, and the blood was flowing out of his face.  Blood was coming fast out of his wound.

            "No! Donovan, I am going to get you out of here, I promise.  You'll be fine, you'll see," she tried to say with assurance, but her voice failed.

            "I…I just wanted you to know that…that I…"

            "Shh…do not say anything," she said as she ripped her shirt to bind his arm.

            "I think I have…I know I have…since I first…saw you…" He laid a trembling hand on her face.  He tried to smile, but he slumped down to the ground.

            "No…Donovan, no! Stay with me, listen to me! No…" she started to cry.  "Please…don't leave me…"

*What do you think? Too sappy? Because I can change it…I have an idea for what's next, but I want to know what you think first! 


	11. Some Advice

Author's Note:  If you have any ideas at all for what should happen after this, tell me! I have a bunch of ideas, but I don't know which one is the best.  I'm also working on two new stories, but that shouldn't slow down this story at all.  My semester is almost over and therefore will be very easy. :)  Annalizard – Of course I'll read your story!  Can't wait!  To everyone – still have no ideas for a better title.  If you have an epiphany and think of one, please tell me. Thank you to everyone!!! You guys rock!

            Wiping her eyes, Venitia found her strength and determination.  With a sudden rush of adrenaline, she lifted Donovan onto her horse and leapt up behind him.  With a quick "Hold on, Donovan," she nudged Crystal, and the horse started to gallop at full speed.  Donovan's horse followed behind.

            Suddenly a flood of panic rushed over her.  She had not been paying attention on the way here, and therefore did not know the way back.  She hoped with all her might that the horse would find its way.  Straining her eyes, she finally saw the white tower standing tall on the hill as the emerged from the forest.  Venny breathed a sigh of relief and urged Crystal on.  The horse seemed to know exactly where she was going, and seemed to sense the urgency of her rider, for she rode on at full speed.

            Donovan's blood stained Venitia's shirt as he breathed shallowly.  The white tower drew nearer and nearer as they crossed the wide plain that stood between the city and the forest, though not quick enough for Venitia.  To her, it seemed to be taking a lifetime to get to the city.  

            The palace finally came into clear view, and Venitia drove the horse right into the back entrance that led to the ballroom.

            "Help! Someone! Anyone! Help me, please!" she cried as loud as she could as the horse came to a halt.  Five or so servants looked alarmed as the hurried toward her.

            "Your highness!" they cried as she leapt down off the horse.

            "Someone, go find my father and Legolas.  Hurry!"

            A manservant hurried off in the direction of her father's study.  The other's knelt down to where Venitia had placed Donovan.

            "Venitia, what is going on? Donovan!" Aragorn cried.  He knelt down and looked closely at the wound.

            "We were in the forest when a band of orcs attacked us.  I fought them, but he was shot before I could do anything," Venitia said shakily.

            "It's alright, dear, he will fine," Aragorn said somewhat uncertainly. "Will someone please find the healer and Legolas? Now!"

            But Legolas was found sprinting down the hall toward them as soon as the words came out of his mouth.  

            "Get him to my room.  Quickly!" the elf shouted.

            The guards who had been watching helplessly now hurried in and picked up Donovan gently.  They started walking swiftly toward the elf's room. Venitia followed them anxiously.

            They laid him down on the bed, while Legolas rummaged to find his medicines.  The palace healer came in with his arms full, and set to work right away.

            "Venitia, dear, we have everything under control. Why don't you go clean up and rest?" Aragorn said gently.

            Venitia at first wanted to protest, but then realized that there was nothing she could do for Donovan now.  She nodded and walked out of the room.

            In a daze, she instinctively walked the way to her room.  She went straight to her washroom, where a servant was drawing a bath.

            "There you are, your highness." The servant took her leave.

            "Thank you," Venitia said numbly.  She undressed and sunk into the water.  She closed her eyes and saw Donovan looking so helpless. _I think I have…I know I have…since I first…saw you…_  What was he talking about?  In her heart, Venitia knew what she hoped he was talking about, but she didn't know.   _I should have told him how I felt when I had the chance_, she thought.  _Now he might never know._  She started to cry again, this time with a remorse she had never felt before.  Her tears fell into the water, which was stained with blood and dirt.  Her cuts and wounds stung, but she didn't seem to consciously notice.  Her very bones ached, but nothing ached more than her heart.  Ducking her head under the water, she thought on it no more.

***

Legolas walked into the princess's room near midnight to find her sprawled on her bed, staring meditatively at the ceiling.  He smiled as he walked over and lay down next to her.  

            "He is going to be fine," he murmured.

            "What?" she asked.

            "I said he is going to be fine."

            She sat up and looked down at him. "He will?"

            "Yes, thanks to you.  If you had gotten here one hour later, he would not be," he said.

            "May I see him?"

            "No, not yet, love.  Wait until morn," the elf said softly.  "Now, will you take my advice, little one? Or at least think on it?" he asked.

            "And what is that, Legolas?"

            "Tell him."

            "Tell him what, may I ask?"

            "You know.  He knows, too, but it would be better coming from you," the wise elf said.

            Venitia only sighed.

            "He asked and talked only of you.  I think it is time to let your past go, melamin," he said musically.  He kissed her cheek and rose from the bed.

            "Now sleep.  You do not want to look tired and sleepy tomorrow, do you?" He winked and left.

            Venitia chuckled and lay back down on the bed.  Her eyes became heavy, and sleep finally overcame her.

            The next morning, Venitia woke to find the day half over.  She leapt out of bed, only to fall back again at the pain that overwhelmed her.  The wounds she had come by, it seemed, had finally made themselves known.  She rose slowly and stood.  She carefully and slowly got dressed and left the room. 

            Walking slowly and stiffly, she reached her father's study.

            He looked up, and with a cry rose from his chair and quickly walked toward her.  

            "My darling, you look horrible.  Stay here, I will retrieve the healer," he said worriedly and ran from the room.

            Venitia stayed very still, for she felt that if she moved, her whole body would crumble.  She thought very hard back to the fight.  When had one of them hurt her so badly?  She could not remember a thing.  

            Suddenly the healer bounded into the room, followed by a very apprehensive Aragorn.

            "Just some minor cuts.  They will be healed in no time," the healer said, and set to work with bandages and cleansers.

            "Where is Legolas, father?" Venitia questioned.

            "Oh, he seems to have left.  He left a letter saying that his job was done for now, whatever that is supposed to mean." Venitia smiled knowingly.  "He will be back, someday soon, unless I miss my guess.  I think he missed Almira horribly." Her father laughed.

            "There you are, your highness.  Just do not do any extraneous activity, and they will heal quickly," the healer said.

            "Thank you," Aragorn said to him as he left.

            "Now, Venitia, would you like to see Donovan?"

            "Yes!" Venitia said, nodding.

            They left the study and headed toward what was Legolas's room. Donovan was lying on the bed, propped up by a few very large pillows.

            "Venitia!" he said with a smile as she walked in.

            "Donovan!" she said as she hurried toward him and sat in the chair next to the bed.

            "I guess I should leave," Aragorn smiled as he closed the door, leaving them alone.

            "Donovan –"

            "Venitia –"

            They both started talking at the same time, then laughed.

            "You can go first," Venitia said.

            "I just wanted to thank you.  For saving my life, I mean.  You passed your test with flying colors," he said, smiling.

            She laughed and said, "Well, good.  If you had died, I would have died too from never knowing if I passed or not," she said jokingly.

            He chuckled.  _Should I tell him?_ The determination that she had had before was now completely lost.  Being with him, having him right there before her made her stomach clench up.  She did not want to disregard Legolas's advice, but she assured herself that she could tell him some other time.

            "Venitia?"

            "What? Sorry, I was just thinking of…of how amazing it is your alive," she finished hastily.

            He only smiled.  "I'm alive because of you.  I am forever indebted to you."

            She blushed and waved it away.  "The only way _I_ am alive is because you taught me so well.  I would have died in an instant otherwise."

            "Venitia, right before I blacked out, I think I was saying something to you, but never finished it.  Do you recall what it was?"

            Venitia froze. "Um…I…no…no, I do not think I do," she lied.

            He looked disappointed. "I keep thinking it was something important, something I really needed to tell you. You don't remember at all?"

            "No.  I'm sorry."

            "Don't be.  I will think of it eventually."

            Suddenly Venitia stomach grumbled.  She blushed.

            "Perhaps you had better go get something to eat," Donovan laughed.

            She laughed as well.  "Good idea.  I'll come back later."

            He nodded.  She squeezed his hand and rose to leave. He, however was still holding her hand. 

            "Venitia! You have cuts everywhere! Are you alright?" he sounded concerned.

            "Oh, it is nothing serious.  I'm fine.  Honestly," she said as he started to protest.

            She left and headed for the kitchen, the fastest way to get food.  :)

Author's Note:  I am thinking of starting a new story but I wanted to get your opinion.  Which name do you like:  Arien, Ashling, Lehana, Noleta, Serafina, Galiana, or Raina?  I think this one is going to be about an elf, if that helps.  Thank you so so much!  And should it be a Legolas fic?  Because I'm not too sure I want it to be…?? *Emma*


	12. Forgiving Some Mistakes

Author's Note: This one's a bit of a detour, but it has some character developing. :) It seems to be a tie between the names Galiana and Lehana so maybe this will help – Galiana means "supreme one" and Lehana means "one who refuses." I'm thinking the story is going to be about an elvin warrior (a girl of course). Thank you so much to everyone who helped!!! On with the story!

            The days passed by, and Donovan healed well.  In two weeks, they were back at training.  Whatever discomfort or uneasiness Venny had felt before around him was gone.  No barrier was between them any more, and they became even better friends than before.

            One day, the family received some exciting news.  Almira was to return after being away for nearly three months.  She was to reach Gondor in two days time.

            Venitia was excited for her sister's return, and Arwen insisted on having a party thrown to welcome her home.  Legolas, as Aragorn had predicted, showed up the day before she arrived home.

            Almira reached the palace, looking different but very happy.  She had grown, and had a new look about her.  She seemed much more carefree.

            "Venitia!" she cried as she ran to her sister after hugging her parents.

            "Almira! I missed you so much! You must tell me all about it!"

            "Oh, I will!"

            Donovan gave Venitia the day off to be with her sister.  They went out to the large balcony on the third floor that overlooked the fields in the back of the palace.

            "The mountains, Venitia! You have to see the mountains!  And all the forests!"

            Venitia laughed at her sister's excitement.  

            "I wished it could have lasted forever!"

            "Well, that would have been no fun.  You would have never seen us again," Venitia said feigning sadness.

            "Oh, Venny, don't kid," her sister laughed.

            She went on to tell Venitia of all her adventures, of how she had met elves and different kinds of men and "hobbits, Venitia! We actually saw hobbits!".  

            After this had gone on for some time Venitia said, "So, I can take it you had a good time?" she said jokingly.

            "The best!"

            "Well, you were not gone so long that you have forgotten what day of the year is coming up, did you?" Venitia said.

            Almira looked quizzical.

            "Your birthday?" Venitia helped.

            Almira gasped. "My birthday! I had almost forgotten!"

            "Not just any birthday, either.  You will be turning sixteen.  That is a very important age," she said.

            "I remember your sixteenth birthday. Father threw a huge ball and I was only allowed to stay an hour," Almira pouted.

            Venitia laughed. "Well, if it is any consolation, Muriel will probably be only allowed to stay at yours for an hour," she smiled.

            Almira smiled as well.  "Wait…you mean, Father is throwing a ball? For me?"

            "Yes, for you, silly. You have go tell Annette what you want your dress to look like, although, if I'm not mistaken, she has had one ready since you were five," Venitia laughed.  Annette had always like Almira the best. "Now, you have been with me long enough.  I think Legolas is pining away for you," she joked.

            Almira laughed and jumped up. "Alright, I will go find him.  See you at dinner."

            Venitia waved.  She stayed where she was and looked out.  Fields went as far as the human eye could see, and the forest stretched far to the west.  The horses were being let roam free, and they ran around near the stables, situated not far from the palace.  The enormous mansion that had been built for all of the servants stood a little to the right. Venitia smiled as she saw her littlest sister sitting in the middle of the field, painting the edge of the forest.  

            Soon she saw her father walking out to meet Muriel. He was the biggest supporter of her art, and adored everything she did.  Venitia laughed as Muriel suddenly jumped on her father and they started play-fighting.  They both looked up and noticed her standing there.  They waved, and she waved back.  They soon went back to playing.

            "He adores her, doesn't he?" Arwen's voice suddenly came from behind Venny.  She walked up to Venitia.

            Venitia smiled and said, "Yes, he does." She thought for a moment and then said, "He never played with me quite like that," trying not to sound bitter.

            Her mother smiled. "No, he felt that as the oldest, you should learn from a young age to be responsible. I never was too sure if I agreed with that," she said in her musical voice.

            Venitia looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

            "I did not want you to grow up too serious. I do not think you did, but I don't know if he sees that."

            "What do you mean?"

            "He sees you as a responsible, trustworthy and honest young woman."

            "Nothing more?"

            Arwen only smiled. She brushed a hair away from Venitia's face. "He may not want to, but he should." She kissed Venitia's forehead. "He adores you, too, don't forget that," she said, then turned and left the balcony.

            Venitia sighed and turned back to Muriel and her father.  He was now lying next to her while Muriel went on painting. Venitia shrugged to herself and went inside.

            She passed Legolas and Almira talking about the mountains up north.  She slipped past them and went outside to the front of the palace. 

            She sat on the steps that led down to the street below and thought.  Why was it that Muriel had her father, and Almira had Legolas, but Venitia was sitting here all alone? She watched with amusement as the people rushed by, not noticing that their princess was sitting there quietly watching them.  A group of kids were playing with marbles at the edge of the steps.  Struck by a thought, Venitia got up and walked toward them.

            "Good afternoon," she said with a smile as she bent down toward them.

            "Hello," they said amiably.  Venitia was sure that they did not know who she was.

            "Who is winning?" she asked.

            "I am!" one little boy said proudly.

            She laughed and sat down. "May I watch?"

            "You can play, if you want," a little girl said. "My name is Agrata," she said proudly.

            "Excellent to meet you, Agrata.  My name is Venny," she said as she put her hand out.  The little girl shook it importantly.

            "This is Emory, and that is Kyros and Warrick," Agrata continued.

            "A pleasure," Venitia said. "How old are all of you?"

            "Seven years old," Agrata said before any of the boys could speak.

            "Seven? Very important age," Venitia said.

            Agrata nodded in agreement. "We'll start a new game for Venny."

            "No!" poor Kyros said. He had been the little boy who was winning.

            But Agrata paid no attention to him and swept the marbles up.  They began playing.  

            It was the most fun Venitia had had in a long time. She never won, but that was only because Agrata seemed to have a strategy for every move that the other players did.  

            One time, Venitia was so close to winning, but Agrata pulled a very clever move and beat her.

            "No!" Venitia said and fell over dramatically. The kids laughed and tried to pull her back up. "No, no! My life is over!" Venitia said spectacularly and refused to be pulled up.  She closed her eyes and resisted the arms of the little kids.  Suddenly a marble came flying at her face and she opened her eyes.  They were laughing as they started pelting her with marbles.  She pretended to scream in pain when she suddenly heard,

            "Venitia, what are you doing?"

            She carefully looked up to see her father standing over her.

            "I…I was just playing a game," she said, unable to contain her laughter.

            The kids also started to laugh, and they were all soon doubled over, leaning on each other. Aragorn looked very confused, but said, "Come on, dear.  It is time for dinner."

            "Same time tomorrow?" Agrata asked hopefully.

            Venitia smiled. Tomorrow was Sunday, and therefore she had no training. "Same time tomorrow," she affirmed, and got up and followed her father into the palace. At the door she turned around and waved to them.  They eagerly waved back, and Venitia chuckled.

            She followed her father, who apparently did not want to say anything, to the dining hall.  She caught a glimpse of herself in one of the many mirrors in the hallway, and chuckled when she saw that she looked a fright.  She shrugged and continued on.

            "There you are Venitia! We were getting worried he wouldn't find you," Arwen said.

            "I was outside," Venitia said as she sat down.

            "Rolling in the dirt?" Legolas said quietly with a smile.

            "Maybe," she answered, returning his smile.

            The entire dinner conversation consisted of questioning Almira about her trip. She seemed very happy for all the attention.

            After dinner, everyone went around the fireplace to hear more of Almira's stories. Venny, however, went to her room. Those kids had really worn her out. She excused herself and went straight to bed, even though the sun hadn't set all way yet.

            She woke up in the wee hours of the morning and could not fall back to sleep.  She got out of bed and sat on her balcony that was attached to her room.  It looked out over the side of the palace that was once Mordor.  It wasn't exactly the best view in the place, but it was a good place to think. A cool breeze swept by; autumn had fallen. The sky sparkled with stars. Venitia thought back to all the times when she was a child.  Her father had put her in front of books; she had learned about history and languages as a child. Yes, she had played once in a while, but now thinking on it, she realized that she was normally found with her nose in a book, or telling her sister off for doing something that any normal child would do.  _I've grown up too fast_, she thought sadly.  Suddenly she noticed something glimmering in the tree below, and heard a soft voice humming. 

            _Does that elf ever sleep?_ Venitia thought in amusement.  She left the balcony and headed downstairs.  She went out the back door and stood underneath the tree where Legolas was lying on a limb, singing a song.

            "Up so early?" he asked without ever looking down.

            "I went down early," she answered.

            He smiled, still staring up at the stars.

            "You gave your father quite a surprise today," he said.

            "What do you mean?"

            "He went crazy with worry when he could not find you.  Then, imagine his surprise when he found you playing with children?"

            She sighed heavily. "It was fun," she said defensively.

            "I am not accusing you of anything," he said softly. "He has not seen you in that light before."

            "Well, it's his fault," she said bitterly. "He raised me to be serious and responsible while my sisters get to have fun."

            He smiled.  "He raised you the way he thought an oldest child should be raised. Do not blame him for everything."

            "Then who should I blame? My mother? She always tried to have fun with me, but my father somehow always stopped it.  I could speak three languages by the time I was ten, could recite the history of the world, retell all of his stories and battles yet I had no friends! You don't find that upsetting?" she said, now angry.

            He thought for a moment. "Maybe you are somewhat right. I have noticed you hold back many times over the years, and it always brought me pain.  I remember when you were a child your sisters would be playing and you would be sitting on the side reading a book," he laughed at the memory. "But maybe the time has come to change, if only slightly."

            She felt some of her anger leave.  He was right; he was always right.  Her father had only raised her the way he thought was fit.  She suddenly felt sleepy again, and waved good-bye to Legolas as she staggered back to her room.

            She stopped at her parents' room.  She leaned her head against the door frame as she watched their peaceful sleeping figures.  Suddenly she was so overcome by sleep that she walked into the room and fell asleep at the foot of their bed.

***

She woke suddenly, and found that it was nine o'clock in the morning.  It took her a second or two to figure out where she was. Her parents were no longer in their bed, but someone had laid a blanket over her.  She smiled to herself and left for her own room.

            It was Sunday, and a beautiful autumn day.  She walked outside and toward the stables.  The leaves were turning red and orange, and the forest looked like it was on fire.  The sky was a flawless blue. The air always seemed cleaner and the sun seemed to shine clearer in the autumn.  She took Crystal out and saddled her.  Venitia wasn't sure where she wanted to go, and was content for awhile to just trot around the fields. It soon was noon, and she headed inside to eat lunch. 

            She ate quite ravenously, for she hadn't had any breakfast.  She figured she had about two hours until the kids would be ready to play marbles again, so she headed back out. Crystal was grateful for the chance to stretch her legs, and galloped at full speed for a couple of minutes.  

The horse took Venitia into the forest. Venitia just stared up at the trees. She smiled as she thought of the story her father once told her of the trees that could talk and move. She sometimes wished that she had lived back in those days when her father was a Ranger and roamed the lands.  She wished she could have just been free to walk the earth and see everything with no restrictions.  She could have fought for freedom, just like her father did. She had met that little hobbit once; he was the nicest little person she had ever met.  That had been a long time ago, for he had traveled with the Lord Elrond and Gandalf, her father's friend, to the west.

_See, that is exactly what I am talking about_, she thought to herself. _I can recount hundreds of stories about the past and my father's friends, but can recount no stories of my past with my friends! Because I had no friends!_ she thought angrily. She noticed that the horse had led her back to the stables. It looked to be mid-afternoon.  She smiled at how she had had her head in the clouds for so long.

She left Crystal and traveled around the palace to the front.  There were Agrata and the boys waiting for her.

"Venny!" they cried as she walked toward them.  She laughed as they pulled her down to sit with them.

"Ready to lose again horribly?" Agrata said smugly.

Venitia laughed. "I'm ready."

They played for hours, two at least. Venitia suddenly realized that she had promised to help Gallagher, the man that her father had hired to plan Almira's party. She leaped up suddenly.

"I'm sorry. I have to leave," she said.

They looked at her with sad faces.

"Oh, don't do that. Come on, you'll have lots of fun without me," she pleaded

They continued looking at her.

"Alright, I'll tell you what. Would you like to come help me with something?"

They nodded eagerly. She led them into one of the entrances that didn't exactly make it look like a palace and to the ballroom. She watched as their eyes opened wide at the sight. 

"Wow," they all said. 

"You would think the king lived here," Kyros said.

Venitia stifled a laugh and saw Gallagher pacing nervously.

"Gallagher! I brought some help!" she called.

He was nervous, twitchy sort of man, and he did not look too happy at the sight of four children.  

"Your highness! Thank you!" he said dubiously.

"Venitia. My name is Venitia," she said quickly, but the kids were not paying any attention. They were walking in circles at the enormity of the room.

"The head table will go where it always goes…" he started blabbing on, but Venitia wasn't really listening.  She nodded here and there, but focused her attention on the children.

"It's pink! Yuck," Warrick said.

"Pink is very nice color," Agrata said.

"Pink is a girly color," Emory agreed with Warrick.

"But it's such a light pink. It's pretty," Agrata said.

The room indeed was pink, but Agrata was right, it was such a light pink that you didn't really notice. It was two floors high, so there was a balcony that looked down on the dance floor.  The head table always went directly across from the marble stairs that led down onto the floor. The tables went on the sides, and depending on the occasion, plants lined the walls. The floor itself was made of marble and the ceiling was intricately carved in an elaborate design. 

Venitia had always like this room.  It had a grandness about it.  It was always decorated with blue for her occasions.  Almira's favorite color, however, was green.

"…green does not look good with pink, so I was wondering what your thoughts were?" Gallagher was saying.

She snapped out of her reverie and nodded. "Yes…what about a shimmery green? That might work."

He nodded. "I will send for an sample at once," and he hurried off, no doubt to Annette.

She walked to where he had designs laid out on a table near the stairs.  Green fabric was to drape off of everything, it seemed.  The plants were to line the walls sporadically, a change from previous balls. She liked it.

"Would you care to dance, my lady?" Emory's voice came from behind her.

She turned to find him bowing with his hand extended. She laughed and took it.  Agrata was whirling poor Kyros around like a top.  For a lad of seven, Emory was rather tall.  

"Do you know how to waltz, my lord?" Venitia asked mockingly serious.

"I do," he said. "My mother taught me once," he said quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

She smiled and they started to dance.  He was actually quite good, and they would have danced perfectly if Agrata and Kyros did not keep running into them.  Warrick tapped his foot in time, and kept shouting corrections at Agrata and Kyros. Soon, Agrata was threatening to beat him up if he did not keep quiet.  He immediately fell silent, for Venitia was pretty sure that Agrata was serious.

Their enjoyment was cut short when Gallagher came rushing back.

"What about this, your highness?" he asked.

It was an emerald that shimmered.  She held it up against the pale pink of the wall, and, surprisingly, it looked perfect.  

They nodded to each other and Gallagher said, "I will order twenty bolts of it." He always was a little overly cautious.

"…I want to dance with her!"

"I got her first!"

"Yes, but she left you! Ha!"

The boys were fighting.

"Whoa, calm down. What is going on?" Venitia asked.

They blushed and didn't say anything.

"They have been fighting over you and who gets to dance with you next," Agrata said angrily.

Venitia laughed. "How about-"

"May I dance with her next?" a voice came behind her.

She turned around to see her father.  He smiled at her and held out his hand.  She took it, and they started to waltz.  The kids shrugged and started dancing with one another.

"Venita, I think I owe you an apology. A rather large one in fact."

"Father –" she started to protest, but he held up his hand.

"Let me finish," he took a deep breath. "I raised you the way I thought you should have been raised. I realize now I made many mistakes. I should not have forced you into a corner with a book while I played with your sisters.  You should have seen the same side of me that I showed them.  Besides, a queen should know how to have fun. Looking back, I realize I should have taught you that along with history and languages. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

She hugged him tight. "You can still teach me," she said. "I have not grown too old yet," she said with tears in her eyes. "I love you, Father."

He smiled wide. "I love you, too," he said as he kissed her forehead and they continued to waltz. 


	13. Getting Ready

Chap 13

            October drew to a close, and November began, full of fiery colors that livened up the earth. Almira's birthday was the fifth of November, and the palace was in an uproar. The chefs were desperately trying to cook a hundred helpings of all of her favorite foods, the seamstresses were trying to finish the gowns, the courtiers were going crazy trying to decide their outfits, and poor Gallagher was running around like a madman. 

            Everyone, including Venitia and Donovan were dragged into helping out, Venitia quite willingly and Donovan quite unwillingly.  Gallagher took to Donovan right away since he was tall and strong and extremely useful in decorating.

            Venitia helped where she could, sometimes in the sewing room with Annette, and sometimes in the ballroom, though that usually consisted of laughing at poor Donovan, who was constantly draped in emerald satin.  Even he had to laugh about it. 

            No one was more excited than Almira. Aragorn made a guard stand at all of the entrances to the ballroom so she couldn't sneak in. As a result, she was constantly badgering Venny.

            "For the _thousandth_ time, I am _not_ going to tell you!" Venny said.

            "Please?! I'm dying over here, Venny!" Almira pleaded.

            "No! The ball is on Sunday; you will find out then!"

            "No! Three days is too long! I'll never make it!" Almira said dramatically.

            Venitia just made an irritated noise in her throat and tried to leave, but Almira was blocking her bedroom doorway.

            "You're not going anywhere," Almira said.

            "Fine. Then I suppose you won't have sequins on your dress," Venny said, teasingly holding up the basket of green sequins she was holding.

            Almira glared at her, and seemed to be fighting in her head, when finally she stomped her foot in annoyance and backed away.

            "Thank you," Venitia said cheekily with a false smile.

            Almira just made a face and stormed off. Venitia laughed to herself and headed down to help Annette. She was not going to be happy; she had sent Venny off a half hour ago to get the sequins.

            "There you are! Finally! I thought I was going to have to send the army off to find you," Annette said.

            Venitia mumbled a 'sorry' and set to work on Almira's dress. It was beautiful, but it wasn't near being done.  Annette had been going crazy with worry when Venitia had come in that morning.  She assured Annette that she would work on the dress today so Annette could work on her mother's and hers, although they were closer to completion.

            Venitia worked for two and a half hours, until her fingers were each either bleeding or numb.  Annette came over to check on her.

            "Tsk, tsk," she said when she saw Venny's hands.  "You are not a professional, but you have been an angel today.  Thank you, dearie.  Now go up for dinner."

            Venitia smiled a gracious thank you, and left.  She decided to quick check the ballroom before dinner.  

            It was gorgeous.  Not done by any means, but gorgeous all the same.  She was walking backwards when she bumped into someone.  It was Donovan. They laughed at each other, for she was red and bleeding, and he was bruised and completely covered in sequins.  

            "I've been sewing for almost three straight hours," Venitia said stiffly. 

            "I bumped my head while completing my sixty-fifth drape," he said painfully.

            They suddenly burst out laughing.

            "Come on, let's go to dinner," she said.

            He nodded and they headed off.  They were walking fast when she suddenly stopped and made him stop, too.  Laughing so hard it was silent, she pointed at them in the huge mirror in the hallway.  He looked reluctantly and he, too, was soon laughing.  They laughed for nearly five minutes.  

            Her hair was sticking out every which way, her dress was ripped (from an unfortunate scissor accident), her hands were red and bleeding, and she was walking like an orc because her arms were so stiff.  

            He had a large lump on his forehead, looked like a shiny tree from all the sequins enveloping him, his hair was also sticking up, and his eyes held a look somewhere between traumatized and fatigued.

            After calming down, they slowly made their way to the dining hall, which was just at the end of the hall.  They carefully looked in before they went, and laughed when they saw that everyone, except Almira, looked exactly the way they did.

            Her father's long hair, which was usually wavy, was stick-straight and his eyes were wide open, as if perpetually in shock.  Her mother, always graceful and beautiful, had purple circles under her eyes and didn't seem to be able to bend her arms.  Legolas, who you would not expect to be tired at all, was staring into space and his braids had somehow fallen out.  Even poor little Muriel, who had been trying to draw Almira all day, had fallen asleep next to her soup.

            Venny and Donovan entered the room and sat down in the strange crowd.  No one really noticed they were there.  Their was soup looked to be the same as the day before and was cold. The chef must have been too busy.  

            Venny shrugged and started eating.  It probably tasted horrible, but she was so stiff and tired she didn't care. All that was in her mind was a long, hot bath.

            She finished rather quickly and said good-bye to Donovan, the only one who seemed to be conscious.  She left for her room and dashed into the bathroom.  She drew a bath, and sunk into it.  

            Her muscles seemed to relax, and her head started to clear.  This party was being a nightmare. _I really don't want to think about it_, she decided.

            She turned her attention to the room around her, her magnificent bathroom.  It was probably a little indulgent, but she had designed it when she was eighteen, and still loved it to this day.  It was almost as big as her bedroom, with a double glass-plated door.  It was almost all gold, including the bathtub.  A chaise stood to the side, in front of a screen to change behind.  A portrait that an artist had done of her when _she_ had turned sixteen hung above the bathtub.  Paintings of flowers hung above the wall-to-wall mirror on the wall opposite, above a counter that held all of her beauty things.  Candles lined the other walls.

            She got out, still feeling sore but not as stiff.  She changed into her nightgown and sank into bed, even though the sun had just set.  It was probably barely seven o'clock, but she was so tired, she fell asleep in an instant.

            The next morning, she awoke at seven to her entire body being sore.  She literally rolled out of bed and fell onto the floor.

            "Your highness! Your highness!" Gallagher came running into the room. "Your highness I need your help! …Where are you?"

            "Over here," she said weakly as she rolled herself onto her back. 

            "Your highness! Are you alright?" he said not sounding too worried.

            "Yes, I'm fine," she said, sitting up.

            "Well, please hurry.  We desperately need you in the ballroom."

            She nodded and he left, running with a crazed look in his eye. She pulled herself up and walked slowly to her closet. She pulled out the most basic dress she owned and achingly put it on.  She didn't bother with her hair; she simply brushed it and pulled it together at the base of her neck.  Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was paler than usual, but she sardonically smiled to herself and left the room.

            It took her ten minutes to reach the ballroom since she walked so slowly.  Servants were scampering every which way with fabric or sequins or food or tablecloths; you name it they had or needed it.  She was quickly pulled in and started helping with the tablecloths.  There were a hundred and fifty tables.  Venitia groaned, but put on her battle face and started smoothing.

            It took her until noon to finish all of the tables.  She had wakened up and was slightly more cheery.  She sang as she worked until servants started to glare at her.  She never had been much of a singer.

            Donovan was also working; he was finishing the drapes that he had started yesterday.  The emerald satin was draped from the balcony and the stair rails. It draped from the head table and the chairs. He had finished the balcony and the head table, and was starting the stairs and the chairs.

            All in all, the ballroom looked dazzling.  The emerald fabric had been studded with sequins, and they glittered and sparkled.  The marble floor had been washed at least fifty times, and glistened as a result. The chandelier that hung from the ceiling was also shining, and the marble columns beneath the balcony were also gleaming.  

            "Come on! Just one little peek!" Venitia heard Almira's voice coming from the entrance. She snorted and went to meet her.  

            "Come on, I swear I'll look surpri- oops," Almira said when she saw Venitia. "Venny! I was just, uh, just, um, checking! To make sure that everything was uh, running smoothly!"

            "Sure," Venitia said sarcastically. "Come on, take me to lunch," she said, dragging her sister away.

            "But-" Almira started to say, but shut up when she saw the menacing look on her sister's face. 

            They ate lunch and Venitia sent her sister to take out Crystal so the horse could get some exercise and to just plain get rid of her. 

            This routine continued until the end of Saturday, the day before the ball.  Venitia and Donovan finally finished in the ballroom and sunk down into chairs.

            "Finally," Donovan said.

            Venitia only sighed. "Do you know what you are going to wear?" she asked.

            He nodded. He must have been too tired to do anything else. "You?"

            "Mm-hmm," she said in agreement.

            "You think Almira will be happy?"

            Venitia smiled. "She'll remember it for the rest of her life."


	14. Almira's Ball Part One

Author's Note: Just a quickie to those of my readers that have been following it for awhile and have not read the old chapters in a while…I changed her age to 20.  Because if she's 25, I realized, then she's too much older than her sisters :) Also, some things in and about the ball might be a bit modern, so don't kill me over the little details. Thank you so so much! P.S. Sorry it's so long…I didn't know how to break it up. Also, a lot happens in the next 2 chapters, so pay attention! :)  *Emma*

            Sunday arrived, and Venitia instinctively awoke at seven o'clock.  She laughed in triumph that she did not have to do any work today.  _Well, getting ready is pretty tiring_, she thought, and the laughing stopped.

            She ate breakfast and went to her mother's room around eight.  Arwen had three dresses laid out on her bed: hers, Venitia's, and Muriel's.  Almira's had already been taken to her room.

            "There you are, dear," Arwen said to Venitia as she entered the room. "Poor little Muriel is still asleep.  She was up all night trying to finish her portrait," she smiled.

            Venitia chuckled and sat down on her mother's chaise.  

            "You should probably take a bath first, darling," her mother said.

            "Right," Venitia said, and got up to leave.  

            "Oh and sweetheart, don't dry your hair.  It will be easier to put up," her mother reminded.

            Venitia nodded and left.  She took a bath, using her better soaps and fragrances.  She smelled like lavender when she got out.  Looking before she left, she checked to make sure no one was in the hallway.  Then, she quickly ran to her mother's room in only her undergarments.

            Her mother's hair was already up in an intricate braided bun.  Muriel was there, as well, but looked ready to fall asleep at any moment.  The servants who were there to do their hair were trying to get the little girl to sit up, but she kept falling back onto the bed. Arwen laughed and told them to try later.  

            "Mm, lavender. It will go well with your dress," she said.

            Venitia smiled.  "Should I do my hair first?" she asked.

            Arwen thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose so.  It will take a while before Muriel will be ready to do anything."

            Venitia giggled. Her sister was now out cold. 

            Arwen told the servants that she would do her daughter's hair, and they left to do undoubtedly any number of the preparations there still were.

            Arwen started by curling Venny's long locks.  Venitia never was sure how her mother did this, because she never was able to find out.  It always took a long time, so Venitia looked through Muriel's sketchbook that she had left on the table.

            The drawings were an assortment of nature and people.  There were many of her mother and father. Venitia was surprised when she stopped at a sketch of herself.  She was riding Crystal out in the fields.  When had Muriel drawn this?  She always felt a pang of guilt when she realized she didn't spend as much time with her littlest sister as she should.  Her artistic abilities were amazing, though; it looked exactly like her. 

            At least an hour later, Arwen told Venitia to look in the mirror.  Her hair was curled in soft tendrils, though it still easily went almost to her elbows.  She smiled at herself in the mirror.  Her mother bade her sit back down, and started working again. Muriel stirred once, but then fell back asleep.

            "Do you like it?" Arwen asked the second time Venitia looked in the mirror.

            Venitia's hair was pulled in a bun at the base of her neck, but curls came softly down to frame her face.  She smiled her answer.

            "Oh dear, look at the time.  We had better get some lunch," her mother said.  She left for a moment or two, and came back with servants who were carrying trays of food.

            "Don't want anyone to see us," Arwen winked.

            The smell of the food woke Muriel up, and she ate with them.  She now seemed more awake, and Arwen started on her hair as well after lunch.  

            It was now at least two o'clock and the ball started at six.  

            "I think we may have been a little precautious," Arwen said. "We have plenty of time.  But what shall we do? We do not want to leave and spoil our lovely hairstyles, do we?"

            Both sisters shook their heads.  

            "May I draw you?" Muriel asked.

            They nodded, and Muriel jumped up and got her utensils.  It was an excellent way to pass the time.  It easily took Muriel, the ever perfectionist, two and a half hours to draw them, with breaks of course.  When she was finished, she showed it to them. It was perfect of course.  

            "Just what I have always wanted," Venitia said. "A portrait of me in my undergarments," she laughed.

            "Now, we can get dressed," Arwen said.

            Her mother's gown was a deep rose red satin.  It had long sleeves and a studded bodice.  It flowed to the floor and was edged in rhinestones. Muriel's dress was a light pink that went well with her white-blonde hair and freckled skin.  

            Venitia thought that she had the best gown, however.  It was a deep blue velvet.  It was sleeveless, and had a strip of midnight blue that edged the top.  It pinched in, in the back and had a bow at the small of her back.  It made her eyes pop out and her hair seem like a raven's.

            Her mother gave Muriel a necklace of rose quartz that matched her dress perfectly.  Muriel seemed very excited, event though she was only staying for two hours.  

            "Here, take this. It will match your dress perfectly," Arwen said.

            Venitia took a necklace of deep blue sapphires and diamonds from her mother's hand. She put it on; her mother was right, it did match perfectly.

            As for Arwen, she had a huge array of jewels to choose from, almost all from Aragorn.  She chose a necklace of rubies.

            "Now, let us see what we can do with our faces, shall we?" she said, sounding like a little girl going to her first party.

            She did Muriel first, and although Muriel thought it was a lot, it actually was only a tiny bit of rouge for her cheeks and a little on her deep brown eyes.  She spent more time on Venitia, who never used rouge for it looked a little too ostentatious on her pale, pale skin.  But her eyes were painted blue to match her dress and red rouge was put on her lips.  Arwen never put anything on her face, but tonight she put on just a touch of rogue to complement her dress.  

            "We still have an hour.  Shall we go check on Almira?" Arwen asked.

            They both nodded, and their mother poked her head out of the room.

            "All clear," she said with a smile, and they dashed quickly down the long hall to Almira's room. They knocked.

            "Who is it?" they heard a servant's voice say.

            "Arwen…let us in, quick!" she said hurriedly, for they saw the king at the very end of the hall.

            The door opened and they scampered inside.

            "Well? What do you think?" Almira's voice said.

            She was standing on a pedestal in front of her mirror, and looked beautiful in a forest green dress that flowed to the floor.  It had thin straps made of tiny emeralds and sequins studded the top that hung low.  Her deep auburn hair had been pulled up and put into an intricate twist near the top of her head.  Carefully put strands of hair flowed down to frame her still-tanned face.  The dress made her sparkling green eyes stand out.

            "Oh darling…you look beautiful," Arwen said, a little breathlessly.

            "Almira…you do, you look exquisite," Venitia added.

            "You be-oo-tiful," Muriel said.

            Almira smiled wide, undoubtedly very happy for all the attention.

            "I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, starting to hop up and down, causing a servant fixing a sequin to prick herself. 

            They stayed with her until ten minutes before the ball, when Aragorn came into the room.

            "All my girls," he said, hugging them all.  "You all look dazzling, especially you, birthday girl," he said to Almira.

            She blushed and smiled.

            "I think that this will go well with your gown, my dear," he said mischievously.

            "What?" Almira said excitedly.

            He brought his hand out from behind his back.  It was a sparkling necklace of emeralds.

            Almira gasped. "It…it's beautiful," she said.

            "Allow me," he said, and fastened it around her neck.  She looked at herself in the mirror.

            "Perfect," her father said. "Now for the bad part…I know your older sister will have forewarned you about this, but you must go greet your guests."

            Venitia snickered behind her hand. Almira looked slightly crushed.

            "I will go with you," he said.  He extended one arm to his daughter and one to his wife, leaving Muriel and Venitia in the room. "Come quickly, dears," he said.

            "I want to go now!" Muriel said once they had left. 

            Venitia laughed. "Alright, let's go," she said.

            They made it to the hallway before the ballroom when Venitia noticed something. 

            "Oh no!" she said in distraught. "I forgot to put my shoes on!" she exclaimed.

            Muriel began to laugh. "Oh be quiet," Venitia said, starting to laugh at herself as well. "You go on ahead, I'll go back for them," she said.

            Muriel nodded, still laughing, and headed into the ballroom.

            Venitia hurried back to her room, taking all the twists and turns of the many hallways. It took her a good two minutes to make it there, and she bounded into the room.  She threw open her closet and retrieved the two sparkling blue shoes.  She put them on as she hopped back out of the room.

            Taking a moment or two to regroup, she suddenly thought of something and doubled back into the room.

            "My hair will look a fright," she said to herself.  She looked in her mirror and noticed that no, her hair looked perfect. She rolled her eyes and scolded herself for being so silly.  Taking a glance at the clock, she noticed it was now five minutes after six. "I'm late!" she said to herself and leaped back out of the room.

            She walked as fast as she could in those shoes, and cursed the palace for being so large.  _What do we even need all these rooms for?_ she thought angrily to herself.

            She finally made it to the ballroom.  She took a deep breath from walking so fast, and skipped ahead of all the courtiers waiting to greet their princess.  

            She stood at the top of the stairs and looked around.  The ballroom was already crowded, and a large pile of presents stood next to the head table. The decorations looked stunning. _So do the tablecloths, if I do say so myself_, Venitia thought, smiling to herself.

            "There you are. Muriel said something about shoes?…I don't know, she was laughing too hard, I couldn't tell what she was saying," her father said, approaching her.

            "Oh…yes, I, um, forgot to uh, scrape them.  They were too slippery," she quickly said.

            Her father looked puzzled, but shrugged.  "Well, go down and start dancing," he said, leaving to check on Almira.

            Venitia started to descend the stairs when she suddenly stopped.  Who was at the bottom, waiting for her, but –

            "Teagan?" she said in shock.

            He smiled. "Surprised, your highness?"

            She continued down the stairs to meet him. "Well…yes! I had no idea you were going to be here!"

            "Mother missed the city, and when we received the invitation, it seemed like the perfect reason to come back," he said, kissing her hand.

            She continued to stare at him in shock when he said, "Would you care to dance, your highness?"

            She shook herself out of her astonishment and nodded.

            "When did you arrive?" she asked as they stepped onto the dance floor. 

            "Just this morning.  We are staying with a good friend of my mother's," he said, anticipating her next question.

            "Have you seen my sister yet? You did not meet her on your last visit."

            "No, actually. My mother did not wish to wait in line," he said laughing.  "She said 'We'll see her anyway, why wait for fifteen minutes just to shake her hand?'" he said, impersonating his mother's voice.

            She laughed. "Well, the last ball was in your honor. Are you sure you are fine not being the guests of honor?" she said teasingly.

            He smiled. "It is actually quite painful," he said in a false voice. "I'm not receiving all the attention!" he said with a dramatic flair.

            They both laughed. "If I may be serious for a moment, however, you look beautiful, your highness," he said sincerely.

            She blushed but still managed to say, "Venitia. My name is Venitia."

            He only smiled, and they continued dancing for about a half an hour.  Poor Almira was still at the top of the staircase, greeting guests.  

            "I'm sorry Teagan, but I feel I have to go check on my sister.  She has been greeting guests for forty-five minutes," Venitia said.

            "Of course," he said.

            She scrambled up the stairs, to where her poor sister looked like she had been frozen.  The line was waning, but Venitia decided to help anyway. She planted herself right next to her sister and took over.  Her sister seemed to wake up a bit, and was extremely happy at only now having to nod her head.

            After twenty minutes or so, they greeted their very last person. 

            "Now you can finally have some fun," Venitia said.

            Almira smiled graciously and they headed for the staircase. Venitia started to descend, but Almira seemed glued to the top.

            "What's wrong?" Venny asked.  Her sister was staring down at the bottom of the steps. Venitia followed her gaze and saw Teagan, staring up in the same manner.

            "Who is that?" Almira finally asked in dazed voice.

            Stunned, Venitia answered, "Um, that's Teagan. He and his family stayed with us after you left."

            "Teagan," Almira repeated. 

            "Come on, I'll uh, introduce you to him," Venitia said, still confused.

            Almira merely nodded, and Venitia pulled her down the stairs. Teagan still stood at the bottom, staring at Almira.

            "Teagan, this is my sister Almira.  Almira, this is Teagan," Venitia said.

            Not once looking at Venny, Teagan said, "An honor," and kissed Almira's hand. 

            With a hazed look, Almira only smiled in return.

            "Would you care to dance?" he asked her.  She nodded, and they headed to the dance floor.

            "Allllllright, what just happened there?" Venitia said to no one in particular.

            "I think they fell in love," a voice said next to her.

            She turned her head and saw Donovan.

            "Sorry I'm late. It took me a long time to get rid of all those sequins," he said, smiling.

            She laughed. "You really think they fell in love, though?" she asked.

            Chuckling, he said, "Yes, I really think they did."

            "Hmm, strange," she murmured.

            They stood there for a couple of minutes, just staring at the dancers.  Then she said, "You want to dance?"

            He looked surprised. "Oh no, no, I don't dance."

            "Oh come on," she started to pull him.

            "No! No, seriously Venitia, I don't dance," he said, resisting.

            "Well, now you do. Come on, I'll teach _you_ for a change," she said with a smile, and he finally gave up and she pushed him onto the dance floor.

            "Alright, now you put your hands here and here," she said, placing one of his hands around her waist and the other in one of her hands. "I put my other hand here, and then we dance!" 

            He stood stock-still.

            "Sheesh, you weren't jesting were you?" she said.

            He shook his head no.

            "It's easy, you just –" and she started to show him.  He stared down at his feet the entire time, but he got the hang of it after many, many tries. 

            After about three dances, he was moving more easily and was able to put his head up.  So they got of the corner they had been in and moved to the center of the floor.  

            They passed Teagan and Almira several times, staring into each other's eyes. Venitia was still shocked, but she focused on Donovan, who seemed self-conscious in the sea of nobles.  His clothing was every bit as fine, but Venitia had an inkling that the clothes didn't matter that much to him.

            "You are doing great," she assured him.

            He only smiled.

            After an hour, the orchestra stopped the music and everyone sat down. The servants stood to the side, ready to serve the food.

            Aragorn stood up and rang his glass. "In every man's life, he has to take a moment to step back and look at the life he is leading," he paused and laughed at himself. "My children…they are growing up so fast. It seems like yesterday that Almira was just a child.  Now she is turning sixteen, my oldest is twenty, and even my youngest child has turned ten. Yesterday I was thinking about this new life I lead, and how different it is than my old one.  It is certainly more fulfilling," he smiled, "but it is also more heartbreaking.  Just the other day I realized that before long, my children won't need me anymore. Strange…..I went on so many journeys when I was younger, yet nothing compares to this journey.  It is the hardest but most rewarding journey anyone can go on, isn't it? 

"The day Almira was born was crisp and cool. She herself looks like the autumn, doesn't she? Deep reds and bright greens.  Curious how my children reflect the seasons they were born in.  Venitia looks the bright, snowy January day she was born on, and Muriel resembles the cheerful June day when she was born.  But I digress.  My point is, is that Almira has exceeded any expectation we could have ever had.  She is friendly, intelligent, and a good-hearted person.  _I_ may not be happy she is turning sixteen, but I think she is," he laughed.  "Well, let's eat!" 

Venitia looked at her father as he sat back down. She had never realized how hard their growing up was on him.  Especially Almira, who had always been his little girl. She had stayed a child for as long as she could, but now she realized that it was time to grow up.  Venitia was startled to see tears in her sister's eyes, but didn't say anything.  Instead, she found herself inspired.

She, too, stood up and rang her glass. "So sorry for holding the feast," she said as she noticed many people looking at her in surprise, "but I would also like to say something."

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I have always looked at my sister as a child.  Four years is not a large separation of age, but I grew up very fast while she always wanted to be a child.  When I went into her room earlier, before the ball, all I could think of was how much she had grown up.  When she went away on her voyage, I missed her terribly, and when she came back, I thought she was a different person. But then I realized that her heart had stayed the same.  She may not act like a child anymore, but that child is still in there.  But tonight, my little sister has grown up." She started to get tears in her eyes. "If being a parent is the hardest job, then being an older sister must run a close second.  I had always wanted my sister to stay the way she was, but now that she _has_ grown up, I realize she's perfect the way she is.  I…I didn't plan this beforehand, so I don't really know what to say," she laughed at herself, "but I guess I'll end with this.  I love my sister, no matter what age she is."

She looked down at her sister and raised her glass.  Everyone followed. "To Almira, the princess of Gondor," she said.

"To the princess of Gondor," everyone repeated, and drank.  

Crying, Almira leapt up and hugged her sister tight.  Venitia laughed.

"I love you, too," Almira whispered in her ear.

Venitia smiled at her before saying, "Now we can eat!"

The servants, looking very hassled, started serving the food.  Everything was Almira's favorite food, right down to the chocolate cake.  

After dinner, Aragorn asked for the first dance with Almira.  Arwen and Venitia stood to the side.

"That was beautiful, dear, what you said," her mother said in elvish.

"I had no idea what I was doing," Venitia answered in elvish as well, and chuckled.

"That was what made it so beautiful. It was from your heart," her mother said.

***Okay, I'm going to end this part here, and the next chapter will be the rest of the ball because this getting ridiculously long, and we still have a ways to go yet. Thanks! :)


	15. Almira's Ball Part Two

Author's note: Okay, this is the rest of the ball…it will pick up right where the last one left off.

            Just as Venitia was about to reply, her father came over.  

            "Sorry my dear, but may I borrow our daughter for a moment?" he said.

            Arwen smiled and said, "Of course."

            Aragorn led his eldest daughter out onto the dance floor and they started waltzing.

            "What you said was really touching," he said. "I did not know you felt that way."

            "Neither did I," she replied. "I had no idea that that would come out…I guess I got caught up in the moment."

            He smiled.  "Speaking of your sister, why has she suddenly been clinging to Teagan all night?"

            "I introduced them and they seemed to get on well. Very well, as a matter of fact," she said.

            Her father seemed to think before saying, "Do you think she could have fallen in love?" he said with a smile.

            Venitia merely shrugged. At that moment the waltz ended and Aragorn mischievously led Venny right to Donovan, who was standing on the sidelines, watching.

            Aragorn winked at his daughter, and left to find his wife. Venitia rolled her eyes, but said to Donovan, "Want some more practice?"

            He laughed and nodded.  They waltzed for a half hour when suddenly little Muriel came running up to Venny and clung to her skirts.

            "I don't want to leave.  They can't make me! Tell them, Venitia, that I can stay! Please?" she exclaimed.

            Venitia laughed, but said, "I'm sorry, dear, but it's only fair. I had to leave balls at eight when I was your age, as did Almira."

            "But…"

            "No buts…tell you what, how about you can stay in your dress until you feel sleepy?"

            Muriel seemed to think for a second, and then nodded. She bounced out of the ballroom followed by two very harassed-looking servants.

            Turning her attention back to Donovan, Venitia said, "Want to go outside? I feel very hot in here."

            "Of course," he said, and they left out the entrance that led to one of the gardens.

            "I did not believe in love at first sight until tonight," they heard Teagan's voice saying.  

            "Oh, stop," Almira's giggling voice said.

            "Would it be presumptuous of me to say I'm in love with you?"

            "Oh, Teagan I…that is, I…I think I'm in love with you, too," Almira finally said.

            Donovan and Venitia were pressed against a tree, trying very hard not to breathe heavily.  Teagan and Almira must have been kissing, for they stopped talking.

            Venitia beckoned Donovan to follow her, and they made it to the other side of the garden without being noticed.

            "Whew…I'm not sure if I wanted to hear that," Venitia said.

            But Donovan was only laughing.

            "What? What are you laughing about?" Venitia said, unfortunately realizing that his laughter was contagious, and she started to laugh as well.

            "That man is something, isn't he?" Donovan managed to say.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well, most men would never be able to tell a woman how they felt until long after they met, and he just goes ahead and says it," he said, still laughing.

            "Yes, I guess you're right," she said, now laughing, too. "Of course, I never would have thought that Almira would say that so soon, as well.  She really must be in over her head."

            They eventually stopped laughing, and Venitia sat down on a bench.  Donovan, however, remained standing, looking up at the stars.

            "It is a beautiful night," he said.

            "Yes, it is," she agreed, and involuntarily shivered.

            "Oh, here," he said, and took off his jacket and gave it to her.

            "Thank you," she said, and laid it across her shoulders.

            "It's a funny thing, love – isn't it?" she said suddenly.

            Donovan shrugged, "Yes, I suppose so."

            "I mean, some people fall in love straightaway, some people take years to fall in love. Some people think they're in love when they're not," she said, more to herself than to him.

            "It is hard thing to express," he said, sounding somewhat restrained. "I mean, there are some men like Teagan, who just say whatever is on their mind.  Then there are others who can never seem to find the right words to say."

            "My mother's father tried to tell my father to forget about my mother, that she should leave him to be with her own people.  They didn't exactly listen to him," she laughed.

            "I guess not," Donovan said, smiling.

            "But isn't it strange that some people have to fight obstacles to get their love while others just find it?"

            He nodded and sat down next to her. "It seems to me that the people who most deserve love always have to fight for it while others just…find it," he finished.

            She turned her head to look at him. "But why? Fate?"

            He turned to face her as well. "Maybe. Maybe some people are just lucky."

            "Then why are some people so good at expressing it?"

            He shrugged. "Who knows? Some men are just more… debonair than others."

            "But the men who aren't as debonair shouldn't have to suppress love just because they can't express it," she said, aware that they were getting closer and closer.

            "I…know," he said softly, and finally reached her lips. Venitia closed her eyes and saw fireworks.  He was strong but soft and she was fully aware that she was kissing him back.

            When they finally parted he said, "I'm sorry…I…I shouldn't have done that," as he got up.

            She found herself not able to say anything.

            "Excuse me, your highness," he said and quickly started walking away.

            "But-" she said too late. He had already reached the palace, and was no doubt halfway to his quarters by now.

            She sat back down with a plunk and stayed there.  She found it impossible to overcome the amazement at what had just happened.  

            _How could I have been so blind? Not even blind, I've just been plain dumb! I love him!…wait, I love him? How?_

            She continued in this vein for some time. Suddenly her head became very clear, and she leapt up from where she was sitting.  She headed back through the gardens, past Teagan and her sister passionately kissing, and into the ballroom.  

            In vain she looked around the ballroom, but saw no sign of him.  Her parents were dancing and many courtiers remained.  She glanced at the clock, which read ten o'clock. She tried to leave the ballroom, hoping to be unnoticed, but she had no such luck.

            "Your highness!" It was that odious Lady Bernadine. "Your highness, that was such a stirring speech you made! Oh, it positively put tears in my eyes!"

            "Thank you, Lady Bernadine," she said distantly. "If you'll excuse me…"

            "Oh, your highness, you will dance with my son, won't you?" the pompous woman went on, paying no attention to her.  A nervous looking young man of probably seventeen walked over to them.

            "Now, Noam, don't be shy," the poor boy's mother said to him. He bowed nervously to Venny.

            "Would…would you care to dance?" he said timidly.

            Completely torn with wanting to run from the ballroom and pity for the young man in front of her, Venitia was about to speak when Lady Bernadine practically forced her hand in her son's and guided them to the floor. 

            "I re…really enjoyed your…your speech earlier," he said, trying to make conversation.

            Venitia impatiently smiled and tried to force the orchestra to play faster with her eyes.

            The boy occasionally said something polite, but Venitia never answered so he soon stopped trying.  The waltz finally ended.

            "So sorry, Noam, was it?  It was wonderful, really it was!" she said as she scurried up the stairs.

            "Nice to…meet you," she heard him say.  She waved while running out of the room.

            Taking off her shoes, she ran barefoot through the halls until she reached the east side of the palace.  She bounded through the door that led to the soldiers' quarters, where they all poked their heads out of the door in surprise at the princess running through their hall.  She reached Donovan's room and threw the door open.

            "Donovan, I just wanted to –" she abruptly stopped.

            The room was empty. Completely empty.  Not one thing was left in it, except a note.

            _Lieutenant:_

_                        Sorry to have left so soon and with no reason.  Please inform the king that I will no longer be able to fulfill my duties as trainer of the princess.  Tell him that she has completed her training wonderfully and need not study more.  _

            Donovan Second Class 

Venitia froze.  He left? But, why? This night hadn't been enough to scare him away, had it?

            Then another thought entered her mind. What if she couldn't find him? What if he had gone away where no one knew that he was there and never came back? Then what would she do?

            Slightly panicking, she dashed back out of the room.

            "Where is the lieutenant?" she asked a nearby soldier.

            "Third door on the right, your highness," he answered.

            "Thanks," she said and ran toward the room.  She entered and thrust the note in his hand. The burly lieutenant read it quickly with a look of puzzlement on his face.

            "Donovan? But, why would he have left?" he said in a grizzly voice.

            Venitia only shrugged and said, "Where would he have gone?"

            "Home, maybe?"

            "Where's home?"

            "Somewhere out in the country…to the west, I think."

            "Are you sure? Could you show me on a map?"

            He nodded and went to the large map hanging on his wall. "Somewhere around here, I believe, your highness."

            "How far is that?"

            "On horseback, it would probably be a two-day journey."

            Venitia nodded, staring at the map, trying to memorize the spot he was pointing to. 

            "Are you going to try and retrieve your trainer, your highness?" the lieutenant asked.

            _Oo, good cover_, she thought. "Yes, yes that is exactly what I was thinking."

            "Well, I'm not sure why the man would go home…from what he's told me, his family wasn't exactly loving."

            "Maybe he went to mend that," she offered.

            The lieutenant only shrugged. "Seems like a strange way to leave, though.  Just scurrying off like that, not even bothering to properly say good-bye or take his leave."

            Venitia feigned a puzzled face.  "You don't think…I mean, you don't think anything would scare him away, do you?"

            "That soldier? Nah, he's tough. Not even a woman would scare him off," he said.

            Venitia sighed. 

            "I could accompany you, if you like.  Or I could have one of my soldiers to do it," he offered.

            "Thank you, but I think I'll go alone," she said.

            He nodded. "Whatever you wish, your highness," he said.

            She nodded. "Well, thank you for all of your help, lieutenant."

            "Of course, your highness."

            She left the soldier's quarters and made for her own room.  Without even bothering to undress she crawled into bed and involuntarily began to cry. She cried for what seemed like a long time when her door softly opened.

            "Darling? Are you alright?" her mother's voice came from out of the dark.

            Venny only sniffled. Her mother crossed the room and lay down next to her daughter.

            "You never returned, I was worried," she said.  "I accidentally ran into a soldier; he said that Donovan left?"

            Venitia only nodded. Her mother started to stroke her hair.

            "Oh darling," she said. "Men are strange, aren't they?"

            Venitia looked up at her mother in confusion. Arwen smiled.

            "One time, I knew my father had talked to your father, and it had not been good.  He tried to give the evenstar back to me, saying I should leave to be with my own people, to forget about him.  Well, needless to say that didn't happen."

            Venitia laughed softly.

            "They seem to always be stronger in body, but we always seem to be stronger in mind, don't you think?" Arwen said.

            Venitia smiled.

            "They don't become scared at the sight of fifteen hundred orcs, but they can become scared of one woman and love," her mother laughed. "I think you may have noticed your sister fell quite in love tonight."

            Venitia laughed and said, "Yes, I noticed."

            "If I miss my guess, I think you may have just realized you have _been_ in love tonight as well," she said softly.

            Venitia sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

            "Well, there is only one thing to do."

            "What is that, Mother?"

            "Go find him. Don't let him get away. If he knows what's right for him, he won't stay away," she said.

            Venitia smiled. Her mother kissed her forehead and got up to leave.

            "Mama?"

            "Yes, dear."

            "You never gave up Father, did you?"

            "No, I never did. Go to sleep, melamin."

            Somehow much more relaxed and clear-minded, Venitia fell asleep.


	16. No Such Luck

Author's Note: Sorry about the problems, I hope this fixes it.There's a bit of a spiel down below dealing with the secret admirer. Just wanted to let you know that that note is different little bits of Shakespeare, and entirely not me. I'll cite it better at the end. :) Also, it took a while to get any reviews for the last two chapters, so this one took a while to post. But thanks for all the reviews I did get!!! *Emma the NazgulQueen* Oh, and P.S.I don't know if there are chaises or rogue in Middle-earth, but I kinda had to include them, so there you go. :) Thanks!

Venitia woke to a frosty wind blowing through her room. She got out of bed and went to the balcony, and was greeted by ice covering the whole palace grounds._It's only November_, she thought in astonishment. Closing and locking the doors, she shook her head in disbelief.

The gray, dreary day seemed to cover her whole room, including Venitia herself.In an attempt to light up the room, she lit some candles, but to no avail. She sat back down on her bed and sighed.The miserable weather seemed to dampen her spirits, and she no longer had the determination she had last night.

Still in her nightgown, she left the room and went to the kitchen.The halls were dark and empty; the servants had the next two days off because of the exhaustion caused by the party.She plopped herself gloomily onto a stool in the empty kitchen, and started to eat the bread lying there, without bothering to slice it.

Winter had come swift and surely.Venitia tried to remember another winter coming so quickly, but couldn't think of one.It usually stayed mild until at least the beginning of December. 

_Looks like we'll be stuck inside today,_ she thought bleakly.Which meant no leaving on journeys to find frightened-away men. She sighed again.

After finishing an entire and very large loaf of bread, she abandoned the lonely kitchen. Not knowing where she was going, she ended up in her father's study.

He was not in it, but she sat down at the great wooden desk anyway.She curled up in the large chair and pulled out some maps.Maps that had been drawn lifetimes ago when no one knew for sure what the world looked like. They always seemed to fascinate Venny, though all she would ever do is just stare at them. As a little girl she used to steal the maps from the study and pretend she was her father, just pointing at random places and reciting a bunch of facts.Or she would sit, unnoticed, next to him at his desk and mimic his hand movements and gestures until he would finally see her.

"Do you remember when you used to stand outside my study door and demand information from anyone who wanted to get inside?" her father said, suddenly appearing at the door.

She laughed. "Even Mother," she said, smiling.

He smiled as well. "It is quite a dismal day, is it not?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's horrible. You haven't tried to go outside, have you?" she said, worried.

He chuckled. "No, dear. The ice is nearly an inch thick. The whole city is deserted."

"No going on journeys, I suppose," she mumbled.

"Pardon?" he said, confused.

"Nothing," she said, and sighed.

"I, uh, got a peculiar message today," he said.

She froze. She tried to do some very quick thinking.

"The lieutenant came to me and told me that Donovan has left. Is it true?"

"What?" she said, trying desperately to sound bewildered.

"Donovan left, during the party, I'm told. You did not know?"

"Um, no. Why would he leave?" she said, standing up and acting baffled.

"The lieutenant said something about reconnecting with his family?"

"Oh! Well…he did once tell me that he had a rather bitter parting with his family. But why would he leave so sudden? Without saying good-bye?"

The king only shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me. I thought I saw you two leave the ball to go outside last night."

"Well…yes, we did, but…but then we went back inside and he said he was…um, tired, so he went to bed," she not-so-quickly lied. 

"Strange," he murmured.

"Yes, strange," she murmured in the same tone, nodding her head in thought as her father was doing.

"Where is his family?"

"Oh, well the lieutenant told-" she stopped abruptly. "I mean, um, I uh, think the lieutenant…would know!" she finished hastily.

Her father furrowed his brow in thought, not noticing she was breathing heavily in nervousness. 

"You're right, he would know.Perhaps we should go ask him," he said.

"No! I mean, um, no, you stay here, I'll uh, I'll go ask him," she said. "I'm very worried," she added stupidly.

He looked confused, but nodded. She bounded out of the room and closed the door, making sure he sat down at his desk first. Then she quickly ran aimlessly around the castle, calling for her mother._I hate this stupid castle_, she complained while she ran down yet another vacant corridor. She finally found herself at her mother's sitting room, which of course was the one room she should have gone to first.

"Mother! Mother…I…need…to…talk…to…you," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"My goodness! What is wrong, darling?" her mother said worriedly.

"Father…knows…Donovan…gone," Venny tried to say.

Her mother nodded. "I won't say a word," she said, smiling.

"What should I tell him, though?" Venitia asked, regaining her composure.

"Well, I suppose my advice from last night is useless, considering this dreadful weather," Arwen said. "We'll tell your father that unless Donovan comes back willingly, we will go retrieve him in the spring."

"The _spring_!?" Venitia said startled.

"Yes, dear. If the winter starts out like this, I doubt you will be going on any journeys soon," she said. "I am sorry, dear."

Venitia only sighed heavily._Just my luck_, she inwardly groaned. _He just had to leave right at the beginning of winter, didn't he_, she said, irritated.

She lay down on a chaise in the purple sitting room, the only room in the whole place that wasn't dark and dreary.Well, anywhere her mother was couldn't seem dark and dreary. Her mother came over and sat down next to her.

"Oh, honey. I am sorry. I know you are disappointed," she said. "But love takes time."

Venitia sighed._Time_, she thought. _The one thing I thought I could deal with._

Her mother smiled. "Come on. I'll draw a nice, hot bath for you.You still have rouge all over your face," she laughed.

Venny looked in the mirror on the wall and saw that her mother was right: her face was completely red. She laughed as well and stood up. Her mother and her left and went to her room. 

Once there, Arwen drew her daughter a bath and then said, "I think I will go check on Almira. I have a bad feeling she is either still asleep or on her balcony staring into space." She laughed.

Venitia smiled. She had completely forgotten about her sister and Teagan.She was somewhat still reeling in shock, but no so much as she was reeling about herself. She got into the bath and stayed there a long time.

_I hate winter_, she thought angrily. _And it is only November. We still have months and months to go. _

_And Almira! That is so not fair_, she thought, feeling annoyed and silly. _She just has a birthday and POOF! she falls in love. Why does she get it so easy?_

She suddenly laughed at herself. _I am being so childish! I should be happy for her. Right? I mean, she deserves it; she's a good person. A very good person. But still…_

She couldn't help but feel that she deserved it just as much as her sister.So why did she have it so hard? First Thaddeus, then that stupid flirtation with Teagan, and now Donovan…_maybe I should just give up_, she thought hopelessly. She laughed cynically at her bad and very strange luck. _Teagan and Almira…that is just bizarre. I never would have guessed that…now all I need is for Thaddeus to show up and then I would have seen it all! _She continued laughing at that odd idea. She imagined what it would be like if Thaddeus just suddenly showed up._That would be the limit. I think then I should just lock myself in a room and wear old spinster clothes for the rest of my life._

Feeling not much better but very pruny, she left the bath and reached for her warmest clothes.She started her own fire in the fireplace and lay back down on her bed. She stared up at the top of her tall canopy bed.The only thought running through her mind was _Why me?_. Every so often she would attempt to shake herself out of her self-pitying reveries, only to fall back into them. She stared around blankly at her large room. It was mostly blue, since that was her favorite color.Cerulean blue wallpaper went until it met either the gold ceiling or the hardwood floor.A silk dressing screen stood in the right-hand corner next to a blue velvet chaise. Her closet spanned nearly a whole wall where it stopped abruptly at the door to her bathroom.On the same wall as the bedroom door was a very large gilded mirror, and her bed was on the connecting wall.If you walked straight in, you would see the balcony straight ahead, with the bed to the left.The now-roaring fire was to the right, next to the chaise. She got up and went to lie on the chaise, next to the fire.

She stared into the flames and tried to imagine what would have happened if Donovan had stayed. _Hopefully we would have taken it slow, unlike some people…_she thought bitterly about Almira. But she really wasn't sure of what would have happened. Struck by this thought, she continued to stare into the fire, even though she felt as though her eyeballs were burning up._What would have happened?_ she thought. _Would we have kept it a secret? What would we tell everyone, Hi everybody, guess what? We're in love!_ She shook her head at that idea. _No! Definitely would not have done that,_ she thought. She continued in this vein for some time, still staring almost unblinkingly into the flames. 

Suddenly, she felt as though her whole body was on fire, so she broke her gaze with the flames.She flipped onto her back and something caught her eye.The doors to her closet weren't fully closed, and she noticed some papers poking out.She reached for them.

She gasped. It was those supposed 'secret admirer' letters. She had completely forgotten them! She chuckled as she glanced through them. Abruptly, she stopped. _What's this?_ she questioned as she pulled a small note out of the pile.It was a paper she hadn't seen before.

_Princess,_

_I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest. _

_O, learn to read what silent love hath writ_

_To hear with eyes belongs to love's fine wit _

_If I might teach thee wit, better it were,_

_Though not to love, yet, love, to tell me so _

_Nay, if you read this line, remember not_

_Who writ it, for I love you so. _

_That I should love a bright particular star, _

_O queen of queens! how far dost thou excel,_

_No thought can think, nor tongue of mortal tell. _

Venitia stared, stunned beyond belief, down at the small note. It was so…poetic. So beautiful, that she found a tear coursing down her cheek._Wow_, was the only thing she could think of._Who could have written this?_ Her secret hope of Donovan being her secret admirer had been somewhat diminished before; he wasn't exactly the kind of man to leave behind little notes of admiration. _But, maybe…maybe he has a hidden talent for poetry,_ she thought hopefully.

Suddenly, her stomach grumbled. She looked quickly at the clock, which read half past noon. She hastily put the note in her pocket and left the room.

Rounding the corner, she ran right into her sister. 

"Venny! I was just coming for you, we're making lunch," Almira said. Venitia noticed a dreamy look about her, but maybe she was just imagining it.

"Great! What are we making?" she asked.

"Soup," her sister answered, although Venitia had already guessed the answer.Soup was about the only thing anyone could make.

They walked together, Venitia fighting the insane urge to shake her sister and make her tell her everything that had happened last night, but she managed somehow. 

They reached the kitchen, where the whole family was gathered around the wooden table in the middle. It was a curious sight, but it was funny in a way.The entire family was dressed in their warmest wool, and no one looked the least bit royal.They all had circles or bags under their eyes, and seemed extremely tired. Except for Almira, of course, who was bouncing around as if it was spring. 

"Alright," Amira was saying to no one in particular. "Potatoes, carrots, beef… where is the?…oh, here it is," she muttered.

Venitia joined the rest of her family and sat down on a stool.Muriel was trying to cut the carrots, and although Arwen was supposed to be peeling potatoes, she was mainly watching Muriel with a very worried look on her face. 

Aragorn plunked some potatoes in front of Venitia and handed her knife.

"Start peeling," he said. "It seems as if Almira is going to make soup for the whole month," he said quietly, but Almira heard him.

"Well, if we make enough now, we won't have to make it again tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

Venny and her father laughed, and Venitia picked up the knife and started to peel. She peeled twenty potatoes before she finally stopped.

"This ridiculous, Almira. We aren't the entire army, you know," she said. Besides her potatoes, there were at least thirty-five between her parents, and poor Muriel had cut at least forty carrots.

Almira, who had been slicing pieces of meat, sighed in resignation. 

"Alright," she said. "You can stop."

"Yes!" Venitia said, meaning to be quiet but not quite succeeding.

"Finally," muttered everyone, and Almira glared at them all. 

"Why is everyone so dead today?" she asked innocently.

Everyone either snorted or made a face. She was so oblivious.

"What?" she questioned.

Since everyone still only rolled their eyes instead of answering, she shrugged and started to throw everything in a huge water-filled pot.Aragorn started a fire, on Almira's command, and placed the pot on the hook so it would boil.

Almira finally sat down, and didn't notice when everyone started to stare at her.When she did notice, they all turned away and examined something insignificant. This happened several times, before she finally said, 

"What is with you people?"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"I was just…"

"I just was thinking…"

They all started making excuses at the same time.

"Alright, what is going on?" Almira demanded.

"Nothing, dear," her father said, although everyone's face gave them away.

Suddenly she understood. "Ohhhhh, I know what this is about. This is about last night, isn't it?"

"Um, no," everyone started to mutter, but she shook her head.

"All I will say for now is that I had a good time."

"A _very_ good time," Venny mumbled under her breath, but Almira must have guessed what she said.

"Yes, alright, a _very_ good time," she said, glaring at her sister.

Arwen started to giggle as the two girls glared at each other.Venitia was trying very hard to hide her bitterness, but Almira must have sensed it somehow.

"Oh, you two.You both have reasons to be secretive, I'm certain.Let's not let it ruin our lunch, though," Arwen said.

As if on cue, the soup started to boil very noisily. Almira leapt up and took it off the hook very carefully.She dished out a bowl for everyone, and they all started to eat ravenously.No one spoke, for they were too busy eating. 

After she finished, Venitia had the insane urge to reread the poetic note, so she excused herself quite gracefully, and then got up to leave.

She hurried to her room, and once there, she shut and locked the door.She rekindled the dead fire, and reached into her pocket.

She only felt cloth.

"The note!"

Alright, so I won't be sued for plagiarism, here's is my "works cited" for the 'poetic note':

First line: Much Ado About Nothing

Second and third: _Sonnet XXIII_

Fourth and fifth: _Sonnet CXL_

Sixth and seventh: _Sonnet LXXI_

Eighth: Alls Well That Ends Well

Ninth and Tenth: Love Labour's Lost

All Shakespeare :)


	17. The Winter

Author's Note: Hey! Just wanted to let you know that I posted the first three chapters of my new story _The Search for Rioridan_! Go check it out! However, I am still going to keep up with Venitia. I fear, however, that it is wrapping up. *Sniffle* I will miss it. New chapter, though, for now. Yay!  Also, just a quick question…why is it in The Two Towers that Legolas' eye color changes? Did they just forget to put is contacts in or what?

"Oh no! The note!" Venitia panicked and ran back through the hallways, desperately searching for the note.  

            "Hello, Venitia," she heard Almira's voice say.

            Venitia slowly looked up. Almira was standing triumphantly over her, with a piece of paper in her hand.  _Nooooo_, thought Venitia.

            "I was just walking down the hall, when I saw a little flutter of something to my left. Naturally I went to investigate and much to my surprise, I found this.  Funny.  It's a little love note. At first I thought it was for me, but how silly, of course it was for you.  And you had it in your pocket the whole time. How sweet," she said mischievously.

            "Almira, just give it to me."

            "Oh, but it is so beautiful…_I love you with so much of my heart…_" but she was abruptly cut off by Venitia knocking her arm and grabbing the note.

            While Almira looked stunned, Venitia sneered at her, then turned on her heel and left. Instead of going to her room, she went to the library.  She made a fire and sat down, not looking at the note.

            Tapping her teeth with her nails, she suddenly lifted her arm and made for the fire. _No! No, I can't burn it.  It's too…pretty. It's practically a work of art,_ she reasoned in her head.  Happy, she put the note in a safer pocket and sat back down.  

            She had hardly been sitting there for five minutes when she heard a rustle, meaning someone had come into the room.

            "I'm sorry, Venny. Obviously just because I have had an easy love life doesn't mean that everyone has," Almira said in a fake-sorry voice.

            Venitia only rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

            "So…who is it?"

            "Excuse me?"

            "Oh come off it, Venny. Who sent you that note?"

            "Almira, go away," Venitia said, starting to get annoyed.

            "Oh, come on.  It is rather pretty, even if Teagan could do one prettier," Almira said, the last part under her breath.

            "Oh, please," Venitia said.

            "You can't deny it; he is so handsome.  And so charming and debonair and captivating.  Oh, this is such a strange feeling, to be in love!"

            "It sure is," Venitia said very softly.

            "What was that?"

            "Nothing."

            "I mean, he just touched me and it felt like it was meant to be this way, you know? Like the whole world had finally become clear and yet hazy, and oh, I don't know! It's so confusing!"

            Venitia smiled to herself.

            "Then we danced, and his eyes went right into me, into my soul! I swear, those eyes could make me swoon like I never thought I would!"

            Venitia laughed softly, partly because Almira was being so dramatic and partly because it was all so true.

            "Oh, Venitia…who is it?" 

            When Venny only made a grunting noise, Almira persisted, "Please? Please please please! Tell me!"

            Venitia finally sighed. "I don't know who it is, alright? I have no clue," she said, standing up and pacing about.

            Almira's eyes widened. "How romantic! A secret admirer! This is so exciting!"

            "No, it's not," Venitia said impatiently.

            "Yes it is! Oh, one day he will come to you when your alone in the garden with flowers in his hands and throw himself at your feet and profess his undying love to you!" Almira said excitedly, acting it out.

            Venitia started to laugh at this, and Almira stopped from twirling in the center of the room.

            "What? It could happen!"

            "No it couldn't," Venitia said, still laughing hard.

            "Oh, you're so negative about everything."

            "I am not!"

            "Fine, then you're so negative about love."

            Venitia couldn't argue with that. "Well…I have a right to be, don't I?"

            "Yes, I suppose so.  But forget Thaddeus, he's over and long gone.  I happened to realize how handsome your trainer was.  What about him?"

            "He's gone, too," Venitia said, not bothering to hide the bitterness.

            "Oh. I did not know that. Sorry," Almira said, feeling bad.

            "That's alright…He was handsome, though, wasn't he?" she said, feeling like a love-sick teen again.

            "Oh, yes.  He was so tall…"

            "And strong…"

            "And those eyes!"

            "And his hair…" Venitia giggled and plopped back down in her chair.

            "Maybe he was your admirer?"

            "I doubt it."

            "It could happen!"

            "He is not that poetic…you read the note right?"

            "Well…yes."

            "I highly doubt he wrote that."

            "You never know. Sometimes people have talents inside them that they never show."

            "That is true."

            "Oh, but it would be exciting, wouldn't it? If he came back on a great white horse, and swept you off your feet."

            "Not for awhile though…is your head still in the clouds, or did you manage to see the inches of ice covering the ground?"

            "Oh, I saw it. But still…true love will conquer all," Almira said.

            Venitia only made a 'hmph'.

            "Oh, you're no fun. I'm going to find Mother…maybe _she_ will actually enjoy my ideas," she said, then left.

***

            The winter went on, just as cold as everyone thought it would be.  Venitia turned 21, and they went through the whole ball ordeal again. 

            February was winding down, and the weather was easing up. During the winter, Venitia had wandered around, and had taken to languishing about the palace, most often in the library.  Her family was worried, but hoped that spring would bring new hope.

            One day, near the very end of February, Venitia was walking through the front hall for no particular reason, when the butler stopped her suddenly.

            "Your highness," he said, bowing.

            "Yes?"

            "This letter came for, your highness."

            "Oh! Um, thank you."

            "Of course."

            She took the letter he handed to her. He scurried off and she was left alone in the hall. It had no markings, only her name in black ink.  Furrowing her brow, she flipped it over and opened it.

            _I will come for you.  So far away, my love for you has never been defeated. I hope to bring my love to light, and soon._

            Venitia stared wide-eyed at the page. She searched the envelope and the letter itself to see if anything could be seen, but no, only the message. Puzzled, she headed back to her room.

*Alright, so it doesn't end in the best of places, but I need to do some serious thinking before I go on. Don't forget – The Search for the Rioridan! I need ideas and help! 


	18. Revealed?

A/N – I am soooo sorry that this chapter took so long.  I was waiting for some divine inspiration as to what happens next.  If you thought everything would be solved quickly, well, you were wrong.  I was also somewhat saddened that my band of readers seems to have shrunk. :(  So for those of you who are reading, please please please review! I love reviews.  And also please please please go over and read my other story, which is also begging for reviews! 

Disclaimer:  I realized I haven't done a disclaimer in a veeeeeeeery long time, so here goes.  Venitia and the daughters and Donovan are mine, Aragorn and Arwen obviously are not, as is not Legolas, who has been seen earlier.  They belong to the maestro, Tolkien.  Other little characters are of my own invention and any similarities are purely coincidental.  

Chap 18

            Spring approached steadily.  Venitia found herself restless and anxious.  Should she go after Donovan, like she had meant to after the ball? Most of these thoughts were crushed by the apprehension that he was long gone by now.  Even if she did manage to leave the city, where would she go?

            She spent most of her time thinking about this.  She never talked to anyone about it, except for the occasional casual question or two to her mother.  But all in all, it seemed rather hopeless. Eventually, she gave up the idea altogether.

            April came and went, and May began.  The air smelled of flowers, which was fine for everyone except poor Almira.  She had dreadful allergies.

            Venitia spent most of her time outdoors, either riding her horse in the meadow or along the river.  She had picnics with Muriel and her parents, and would sometimes lie on the grass while Muriel drew the spring landscape.  The sun shone brightly every day and Venitia's heart lightened a great deal.  

            One day, Venitia was riding her horse back through the meadows to the stable. She had been gone all day, as she had gone to ride through the forest and along the river.  She noticed her father and the general standing near the stable, apparently discussing something.

            "Venitia!" Her father called to her as she neared them.

            "Good afternoon, Father.  Good afternoon, General Gautier," she said, coming down to greet them.

            "Good afternoon, your highness," the general said with a short bow.  He was a tall, strong, formidable looking man, but was very kind indeed.  He was a well-known military strategist, although his years in Gondor failed to supply him with the need to do such strategizing, but he stayed anyway.

            "We would like to have a word with you, if you're not too busy," the king said to her.

            "Of course," she said, and followed them back along the field to the back of the castle, making pleasant conversation along the way.  

            They walked through the palace to her father's study.  He sat in his large chair behind the desk, Venitia sat in one of the chairs in front of it, and the general remained standing.  

            "The general and I have been having a discussion," her father said. "We want you to consider something.  We both think it would be an excellent experience for you, and also a way to keep up with your military training, since…well, since you…have not had it in some while," he said hastily. "Venitia, the general is taking an troop to investigate some strange happenings on the eastern border of the mountains (A/N I think I'm talking about the White Mts., but if I'm wrong, please tell me).  We were wondering, hoping really, if you would like to join them?"  

            Venitia stared open-mouthed at them.  Her, go on a military expedition?  A thrill went up her spine.

            "You will be perfectly safe, your highness," the general said, confused at the look on her face.  "This mission is just a checkup, nothing serious."

            There was an awkward silence while Venitia thought hard and fast.  "I…I would love to," she said.

            Her father's worried face broke into a smile, and the general nodded curtly.  

            "We leave within the week.  I must go make some preparations for her.  Please, excuse me," the general said, bowed, and left the study.

            "Are you certain you wish to go?" Aragorn asked.

            "Yes! It'll be exciting don't you think?" she answered.

            "I do.  This is exciting…perhaps I should tell your mother," he said with a look of discomfort on his face.  She tried to smile encouragingly as he got up and left the study as well.  Suddenly, his face poked back in.

            "Look through my maps, Venny," he said with a wink and then left again.

            She left her chair and went over to the large cabinet on the left wall.  She opened a drawer and was greeted by maps flying everywhere.  She frantically tried to grab them all without ripping any of them, for she knew her father had a system when it came to his maps.

            _Damn_, she said, for she was sure that she had messed up the system.  She took the ones that were already in her hand and left the room, intending to go back to her room.  The second she opened the door, however, she was attacked by her mother.

            "Oh, dear, my honey, my darling! It will be so dangerous…I suppose you will be protected, but honestly! My daughter going off with a military troop!" Venitia had never in her entire life seen her mother act like this.  Arwen was always pulled together and never had outbursts.  Sure she cried a lot, as she was now, but she never had outbursts like this (a/n – sorry, couldn't help it…I just saw TTT for the fifth time).  

            "Mother, it'll be fine, _I_ will be fine…" Venitia stopped talking because she might as well have been talking dwarfish for all her mother was listening. She kept babbling on, and Venny caught words like "impossible" and "can_not_ believe" and "appalled".  

            Suddenly, however, her mother got this look of understanding on her face, and she turned to Venitia, who was stunned.  

            "Have fun, honey," her mother said, then swept out of the hall.

            Venitia shook her head in disbelief and headed to her room, still holding the maps.  She pushed open the door and made for the balcony.  She set down her maps on a chair when she noticed something had almost been blown off the table.

            A small piece of paper was lying on the edge of the table.  Venitia, with a pounding heart, picked it up.

            _I cannot hide any longer.  Please meet on the bridge over the stream at 8:00 this evening._

            Forever, your admirer 

Venitia stared at the note and read it again.  _Tonight? Tonight! I'll finally find out who it is!_ Venitia was excited beyond belief.  She jumped up and down on the balcony.

            "I'll finally find out who it is, I'll finally find out who it is," she sang as she danced around.  Then another thought struck her mind.  What if it was a joke? What if the whole thing had been leading up to this night, the grand finale?  Worse, what if it wasn't a joke but it was some atrocious old man who wanted to marry her?

            She was so anxious that she jumped mile-high when the bell for dinner sounded.  Extremely apprehensive, she left her room and made for the dining hall.

            At dinner, while answering tons of questions about the expedition and such from her family and the courtiers, she stole glances at everyone at the table, to see if anyone looked suspicious.  However, no one looked at her strangely, or laughed behind their hands, or eyed her or anything.  She left dinner feeling a lot more uneasy.

            The hour and a half from six to seven thirty passed extremely quickly.  She took a deep breath, took one last look in the mirror, and then left the palace.

            The stream was a very small trickle of water that ran near the edge of the forest.  It was a popular romantic spot, as any citizen could go through the forest.  

            The nights were starting to get longer, and both the sun and the moon could be seen.  The sky was purple, and the stars were just beginning to show. 

            Venitia walked nervously across the field toward the forest.  At the edge, her step faltered.  She was too nervous…she started to walk away.  But she had to know…with a final, confident nod, she stepped into the forest.  

            She walked about a minute, when she saw the stream.  She followed it until she saw the bridge. Someone was standing there, but it was much too dark to see.  She carefully walked to the edge of the bridge and stood for a second.  She was pretty sure he hadn't heard her, but she still couldn't see him. He had his back turned to her.  

            She stepped onto the bridge, and then she knew he had definitely heard her.  He turned his head sideways, but didn't turn around.  

            "Um…" she said softly. "Excuse me?"

            He seemed to take a deep breath, and then turned around.

********************************************************

A/N – I know, I am evil.  Who is it?  Maybe this will force you to review! Mwhahaha! I don't call myself NazgulQueen for no reason, ya know.  So please review! And please go read my other story!  The next chapter won't take so long; I know what it's going to be it's just a matter of writing it.  My new semester at school is pretty much hell, but nothing will stop me!  Hopefully.


	19. Revealed, I promise!

Ok…here goes!

Chap 19

            Venitia gasped.  She blinked hard, then stared at the man in front of her. 

            "I…I'm sorry," she said. "I was supposed to meet someone here.  Maybe I came to the wrong place…" she trailed off.

            "No, you, um, came to the right place."

            "Oh…did someone send you or…" She only asked this because, even in the darkness, she could tell he was dressed in servant's clothing.

            "No," he said, sounding a bit hurt.

            "No, it's not that…I just…" she faltered.  She walked a little closer.  He looked nervous, but didn't move back. 

            "Your highness, maybe I should explain.  I only just started working for your father, and I…I was immediately…taken with you.  I was careful not to let you know who I was and…and I always have been skilled at…well.  I know it would never work, but I couldn't hide any longer," he said almost all in one breath.

            She was still standing, stunned.  She hadn't known what to expect, but she had definitely not been expecting this.

            "Your notes were beautiful," she said softly.

            "They were?" he said, sounding hopeful.

            "Yes."

            "Thank you."

            "What…what is your name?" she asked.

            "My name?"

            She nodded.

            "My name… is not important, your highness. I just wanted to let you know that someone…" Just then, the moon shone through the trees, and she caught a glimpse of him for a second.  He was tall, with strong features.  She couldn't tell what color his eyes were, but they glinted in the light.

            She saw his eyes open wide, and he stepped back into the darkness.  She tried to move closer to him, but he moved farther back.

            "I'm sorry, your highness. Maybe this was a bad idea," he said as he continued to retreat.

            "No! Wait…" she called as he reached the other side of the bridge and began walking faster.

            "What's your name?!" she called after him, but he didn't stop.

            She sat down on the railing of the bridge, staring at the moonlit waters.  A servant?  That was…strange.  But sweet, too.  It wasn't like she looked down on him or anything, but…she _was_ leaving soon, and there seemed to be no point in starting anything now.  

            She sighed heavily and sadly.  Things just never seemed to work out for her… maybe this trip was just what she needed to get away from it all.  

            She walked slowly and forlornly back to the palace.  It took her a good forty-five minutes, for she kept stopping to look at leaves and mindless things.  She finally reached the stable.  Unconsciously she walked in and went to Crystal's stable.  She absent-mindedly petted the horse, who had been trying to sleep.  Venitia leaned her head against the horse's, and sighed again. Softly, she began to sing.

(A/N – this isn't Middle-earthy because it's from _Aida _– It's pretty long if you don't want to read it all just skip to the bottom)

            _We all lead such elaborate lives_

_            Wild ambitions in our sights_

_            How an affair of the heart survives_

_            Days apart, and hurried nights_

_            Seems quite unbelievable to me_

_            I don't want to live like that_

_            Seems quite unbelievable to me_

_            I don't want to love like that_

_            I just want our time to be slower, gentler_

_            Wiser, free_

_            We all live in extravagant times_

_            Playing games, we can't all win_

_            Unintended emotional crimes_

_            Takes some out, takes others in_

_            Too many choices tear us apart_

_            I don't want to live like that_

_            Too many choices tear us apart_

_            I don't want to love like that_

_            I just want to keep your heart_

_            May this confession be the start_

_            I know you gave me courage_

_            To face what I must face_

_            With all these complications_

_            In another time and place_

_            We all lead such elaborate lives_

_            We don't know whose words are true_

_            An affair of the heart survives_

_            All the pain this world can do_

_            I'm so tired of all we're going through_

_            I don't want to live like that_

_            I'm so tired of all we're going through_

_            I don't want to love like that_

_            I just want to be with you_

_            Now and forever_

_            Peaceful, true._  (Lyrics by Tim Rice)

            The horses were snoozing, and Venitia did not feel like walking back to the palace.  A beat-up sofa was at the end of the stable…she staggered over to it and laid down, and immediately fell asleep.

            She woke suddenly the next morning with a head full of hay.  She rubbed her eyes sleepily, and sat up.  She sat there for quite some time, thinking over the events of the previous night.  She still couldn't get over how surprise she was.  Some of the horses were gone; their owners must have come already.  How stupid had she looked, the princess sleeping in the stable with hay hair?  She shrugged and stood up.  She stretched high, when her mother came into the stable.  

            "Venitia! There you are my darling! I was starting to get worried when I couldn't find you…what did you do, sleep in the stable?" she said.

            Venitia nodded sheepishly. Her mother giggled and wrapped her arm around Venny's shoulder.  Then they both walked back to the palace.

            "Go have some breakfast, melamin," her mother said. 

            A growling in her stomach answered for her, and Venitia left her mother in the hall.  She stopped by the kitchen, where she was laughed at for her hay hair.  She laughed with them, then went to her room to begin the removal process.  

            However, when she reached her room, she found her sister inside.  

            "There you – what happened to you?" Almira said as she started to laugh hysterically.

            "I slept in the stables.  Why, do I look odd?" Venitia asked innocently.

            "You…you have…hay…everywhere," Almira got out while laughing uncontrollably.

            For the first time, Venitia looked in a mirror.  She started laughing wildly as well, and the two sisters rolled on the bed.

            When they finally calmed down, Venitia asked why Almira was in her room.

            "Well, I wanted to give you something for your trip," Almira said.

            "Oh, Almira you don't-"

            But Almira interrupted her.  "It's nothing big, but, well, here." She handed her something wrapped in paper.

            Venitia took it and slowly opened it. It was beautifully carven leaf pendant.

            "I got it in Mirkwood for you when I went to visit Legolas, but I never found the opportunity to give it to you," Almira said.

            "It's beautiful," Venitia said, and reached over to hug her sister. 

            Her sister smiled and got up.

            "I have to go meet…well, I, uh…I have to go," Almira said hastily.

            Venitia laughed and waved.  She placed the pendant on her dresser and sat down in front of her mirror.  She pulled hay out of her hair for half an hour and then took a bath. 

            She was wondering what she was supposed to pack when a knock came at her door.

            "Who is it?" she called.

            "General Gautier, your highness."

            "Oh! General, come on in."

            He opened the door and came into her room.  He surveyed the floor, which was strewn with clothes and odd objects.

            "I was just…deciding what I need to pack," she explained.

            "I see.  Well, I came to inform you that we leaved Friday, bright and early.  Also, you, ahem, don't need to pack too much," he said.

            "Right. Thank you!" she said as he left.  He bowed briskly and shut the door.

            She found what she had used to call her 'mannish clothes' from the piles on the floor.  She giggled softly at the first time she had met Donovan, and how she hadn't even known how to get the clothes on.  She sighed and pushed them into her pack.

            The week came and went, and Friday morning came.  Venitia was woken up at four in the morning by her father, who said she needed to get up now if they were ever going to get to say good-bye.  

            She got dressed and grabbed her stuff.  She left her room and went to the front of the palace, where she saw Crystal her horse waiting for her.  She secured her pack to the horse, and petted her on the nose.

            She saw her family waiting for her on the steps.  She walked over to them.

            "I'm going to miss you, Venny," Muriel said, wrapping her arms around Venitia's legs.

            "I'll miss you too," Venitia said, bending down and giving her a hug.

            "Here, this is for you," her littlest sister said, holding out a painting.

            Venitia took it, and saw that it was a painting of her family.  Somehow Muriel had drawn herself right into the picture. 

            "Thank you," Venitia said, squeezing her tight.

            "Well, I hope you have as much fun as I did," Almira said.  Venitia smiled and hugged her. 

            She moved on to her parents.

            "This will be an experience for you," her mother said in Elvish. "Be careful.  We will be desperately waiting for you to return."  She hugged her daughter tight, and Venitia saw tears in her eyes. Determined not to cry, Venitia screwed her face up really tight and took a deep breath.

            "This is for you," her father said.  He pulled out a long, shining sword, gilded with jewels. "I had it made for you.  It's name is Katima."  He placed it in her hands.  She held it up, then placed it in her gilt.  

            "Thank you," she whispered in his ear as she hugged him.  "I love you, Father."

            "I love you, too.  Be careful.  But more importantly, have fun," he said with a smile.

            She grinned back at him.

            "Your highness! Are you prepared to leave?" the general called.

            She turned and called, "Yes!" and walked away from the palace steps.  She mounted Crystal, and with one last wave to her family, left the palace.

A/N:  Hehe, I know, I was being evil. But it worked, right? Ok, I don't know if that was a stupid resolution to the admirer thing.  Hope it was ok.  Please review!!!  What will happen on the expedition? Who knows!  Also, I tried my hand at Legolas fic, so go over and read that as well, please!  I decided to post the next chapter as well so you won't lose interest. :)  *Emma*


	20. The Beginning of a New Adventure

A/N – On with the story!

Chap 20

            Venitia's troop took three days to make it to the mountains.  They found a group of twenty men already there.  They all bowed to the princess as she rode in.

            Most of the men had their helmets on, and saluted the general.  He made a gesture with his hand and all the men gathered.

            "We are very proud and honored to have her royal highness Princess Venitia join us," the general said.  Many men bowed again. "Please treat her with the respect she deserves."

            The men murmured an agreement and the general made another gesture and they dispersed.  

            "Princess, if you would like to join the watch on the boulder over there.  The leader is Colonel Bayard, he is the man with reddish-brown hair standing to the right. I will make sure your belongings are procured safely." 

            She nodded and walked toward the man named Bayard.

            "Your highness, my name is Colonel Bayard, and I am in control of this group.  We watch for activity right there in that valley," he pointed down the steep cliff. "We have been seeing some strange things, so keep your eyes peeled."  He was a tall, older man and had an air of command around him.

            Venitia perched herself on the boulder.  They were on top of a steep cliff that went straight down to a river below.  Trees lined the rocky cliff and down below in the valley, and the White Mountains rose high all around them. 

            The air was cooler up here, and she drew her cloak around her.  She stayed next to Bayard and they made polite conversation.  She got him to stop calling her 'your highness' and they could talk easily.

            "Colonel, I found those…" a man was seen climbing the boulder.  At the sight of the princess though, he quick hid his face with a scarf.  He continued climbing, avoiding Venitia's eyes.  She shrugged and looked out at the beautiful scenery.  

            The man gave something to the colonel, who seemed very pleased with it.  The man then leapt off the boulder and hurried toward the other men.

            "Look here, Venitia.  This is a weapon we think must have been used in the valley.  Can you see anything that would distinguish it?" the colonel asked.

            Venitia took the strange-looking weapon and held it in her hands.  It was heavy, and made of a very thick metal.  It looked like a sword that was split in two, with two blades going away from each other.  She examined the gilt and saw a strange sort of language on it.  It looked to be some kind of dwarfish.

            "There seems to be some sort of…dwarfish on it," she said, pointing at the gilt.  The colonel picked it up.

            "You know, I think you are right.  You will be very useful around here, I can tell." He smiled at her and went to show the general.  She stayed on the boulder.  She looked over and saw the same man who had avoided her earlier, except now he was wearing a helmet. He looked up suddenly and she returned her gaze to the valley.

            Night fell, and she slept a little ways away from the other soldiers, due to an order given by her mother.  She rolled her eyes thinking on this, and lay on her back, gazing at the stars.  The sky was very clear up here near the mountains. She sighed.  At least she would be of some use; she chuckled out loud when she thought of how, as a child, she had thought that her knowledge of language wouldn't do anyone any use at all.  

            Speaking of which…that weapon had been strange.  She had never seen anything like it. The language had been dwarfish, but dwarves almost always carried axes… definitely not anything like that weapon.  She continued thinking of this until she fell asleep.

            The next day, she woke to find the colonel standing over her.

            "Pardon, Venitia, but a scout saw activity during the night," he said as she sat up. "We will break into small groups and stand along the edges of the cliff."

            She nodded to show she understood, and he strode off.  She changed in privacy and swept her long, long hair up and out of her face.

            "Venitia! There you are.  I was just telling the men the same thing I told you. Now, Kipling and Barrie, you go over there…" and the colonel started to hand out commands.  By the end, only Venitia and the man she had seen yesterday were left. 

            "Captain, princess, will you cross that bridge and view the valley from the other side? You may see something we miss," the colonel said.  The captain, who was still wearing his helmet, nodded, as did Venitia.  She followed him to a slender, wooden bridge that reached a mile across to the other side.

            Venitia must have opened her eyes in fear, for the nameless captain said, "I will go behind you."  She nodded and crept onto the bridge.

            Holding on to the rope railings and keeping her eyes shut, she walked very slowly to the other side.  She must have looked like an idiot to the captain, but the thought was driven from her mind by a slight sway in the bridge.

            "Sorry," he mumbled, and she continued.  It seemed to take an age until she felt solid earth under her feet.

            "Whew," she said. "I hope I never have to do that again," she said, too late realizing the stupidity of her statement.  She swore she heard a chuckle come from under the helmet, but when she looked, his face (what she could see of it) was very serious.  They walked to a boulder where they could clearly see the valley.  The view was almost the same; the valley still looked as dark and shadowy as it had before.

            "Are we staying here all day?" she asked cautiously.  He only nodded.  She fell silent again, and sat squinting in the sun.

            "I am sorry, your highness," he said suddenly. She jumped, for she had expected him not to say anything all day.

            "For what?" she asked.

            "For…being so shy, I suppose. I am sorry I ran from you yesterday…I was not expecting you."

            She smiled. "That's alright." She paused. "What's your name?" she asked carefully.

            "My name?" he repeated, sounding alarmed.

            She nodded. "Yes, your name."

            "Oh, the…the name is…Do…" he paused for a second. "Dorian, your highness," he finished with a nod.

            "Well, my name is Venitia, Dorian, not 'your highness.'"

            He blushed and mumbled an apology.  She laughed lightly and turned her attention back to the valley.  

            They stayed there all day, only interrupted when some soldiers came to give them food.

            Around dusk, Bayard signaled to them.  Venitia was confused, but Dorian interpreted it as their going back over.  With a heavy heart Venitia walked back over to the bridge.  She stood in front of it, biding her time.

            "We could down into the valley and then back up if you wish," Dorian said jokingly.  She laughed at herself, and stepped onto the bridge.  She still didn't open her eyes, but she noticed that she made it across faster than the first time.

            As she fell asleep, Legolas' voice sounded in her head, something he had said to her many, many years ago.

            "Venitia, the moon is a friend for the lonesome to talk to.  If you ever feel lonely, talk to the moon; he'll listen."

            She stared at the moon, a tiny sliver of a crescent moon among many clear, bright stars.  She smiled at the memory, and fell asleep talking to the moon.

*A/N – Okay, so that's the beginning of that.  I know what I'm going to do with Dorian, but you'll just have to wait and see. It's a surprise.  Also, a quick note – 'the moon is friend for the lonesome to talk to' was actually said by Carl Sandburg. 


	21. An Eerie Discovery

A/N – Yay! A big blizzard is hitting us here in the East and I'm cooped up all day! So hopefully I will get this done and posted and start the next chapter too! Thanks to all my awesome readers! You'll just have to wait and see about Dorian. If this chapter doesn't make sense, tell me and I will change it. J 

Chap 21

            The days passed, with the valley getting more and more suspicious with each one. Some men swore they saw movement, but when it was investigated, it usually turned out to be a bird or something of the sort. Yet even more strange weapons and armor were being found all over the place, and Venitia was getting the feeling that this wasn't just a routine checkup after all.

            Dorian and Venitia continued to cross the suspension bridge every day.  Venitia was still highly uncomfortable with it, but she was getting faster.  They talked on occasion, but the air was still very tense between them. He continued to wear his helmet day in and day out, but so did some of the other men, Venitia noticed, so maybe it wasn't all that strange. 

            It was another bright, sunny day, and Venitia and Dorian were at their usual perch, which was the grassy area near the edge of the valley.  It got really rocky near the edge, so they stayed farther back.  Venitia got up to stretch. Suddenly, something caught her eye.

            "Look," she said to Dorian. "You can probably climb down this boulder to get a better look."  She pointed at a boulder that looked like a set of stairs.

            "That is strange," Dorian said, coming up next to her. "Rocks do not normally become like that naturally."

            Venitia walked a bit further to edge of the valley.  They normally sat or stood on a boulder set away from the edge, but this boulder was right against it and led right down almost halfway down into the valley. 

            "This definitely does not look natural," Venitia said. "Look how smooth the rock is."

            "I think I should go tell the colonel. I will be right back," Dorian said, and set off for the bridge. 

            Venitia, meanwhile, put a careful foot onto the boulder.  It seemed very solid and very safe, but she didn't dare walk out onto it.  The 'stairs' were very steep and seemed to taper off halfway down.  

            Dorian returned with the colonel, who was holding a length of rope. 

            "Very strange, very strange indeed," he murmured, stroking his reddish beard. "Captain, Venitia, I will assign you to check it out."  He dropped the rope.  "Lower one person down there, and see what is at the bottom if you can.  This may be the clue we are looking for."  He dropped the rope at their feet. "I must go find the general."

            Dorian and Venitia stared at the rope, then stared at the boulder. 

            "I…um, should probably go down," Venitia finally said.  She had been battling it in her brain, and was confident. "I'm lighter."

            "But, your highness, if anything should happen…" Dorian said, sounding worried.

            "Well, we'll just have to make sure it doesn't, right?" she said, trying to inject some assurance in her voice.

            Dorian sighed and bit his lip. Then he picked up the rope in resignation.

            "Come here," he said, and she walked toward him.  He started to tie the rope to the belt around her waist that held her sword and knife. He made an intricate knot, and pulled it tight.  He checked it five more times before tying the other end to his belt in the same fashion.  

            "Alright, I think we are ready," he said, then looked up at her. "Are you sure?"

            "Positive."

            "Then here goes nothing," he said.  She smiled at his nervousness and walked toward the boulder.  She took a deep breath, and walked out onto the boulder.  

            "Good luck," Dorian said.  She saluted him, and then lowered herself onto the first step.  The 'stairs' were very steep, and walking down them backwards wasn't exactly fun.  It was rather like climbing down a ladder.  She concentrated all her might on keep her feet and hands steady, and kept her eyes on the grayish rock in front of her.  The stone was smooth, and Venitia was now positive that this was the work of creatures, not nature.  

After ten minutes, she paused and looked back up.  She had made it pretty far, and taking a deep breath and willing her hands to stay exactly where they were, she looked down.  The stairs only continued for another six feet or so, so she kept her head down and focused on her feet.  In another five minutes, she had reached the abrupt end of the stairs.  She found herself facing the large mouth of a cave.  Finding some footing, she stepped off the stairs and was standing on a ledge.  The bottom of the valley wasn't far, but was covered in light fog.  Trees lined the now-sloping walls of the valley, and it was rocky and not as steep anymore.  She could look straight across to the other side of the valley, which was about a mile wide at this point.  She stepped into the cave.  Filled with a strong urge to explore, she untied the rope around her belt and let it lay at the entrance.  With a deep breath, she walked into the cave.

Shining icicles of rock came down from the ceiling, and the walls looked shiny and wet.  It was surprisingly light in the cave, and Venitia could see exactly where she was going.  The cavern seemed more like a narrow hall as she followed it for dozens of feet before it abruptly turned left.  

She again found herself surprised beyond belief.  The floor of the cave had been carved into narrow stairs that led down into another cave below.  Venitia walked down the stairs into the cave below, and almost ran back up.

Skeletons lay on the floor of the damp cave.  What looked like wooden tables and chairs had been thrown over.  Venitia walked slowly and carefully through the cavern.  _Someone lived here?_ she thought to herself. _Who would have attacked someone who lived _here_?_  

She walked all around the spacious cave when something caught her eye.  One skeleton was pinned against the wall, but it was how it was pinned that interested her.  Shaking from head to foot, she crossed over to the skeleton and with a great pull, pulled the weapon that was pinning it out of the skeleton's forehead.  It was the same kind of weapon that Dorian had brought to the colonel that first day, except this one was larger and fancier.  The blades were still sharp.  Venitia put it in her belt and crossed over to the other side of the cave.  Another set of stairs was awaiting her, and she went down them very carefully.  These stairs were extremely long, and it took her a good fifteen minutes to go down them.  

She finally reached the bottom, and found herself outside once more.  Except now she wasn't on a ledge or a rock, but on the ground.  Fog enveloped her, and she looked up.  Faintly she could see through the fog and up the walls of the valley.  She was actually, physically in the valley.  She didn't dare move any further, for she was scared to death that she wouldn't be able to find the entrance to the stairs again.  

Excitement coursing through her, she turned to go back up the stairs and go tell the colonel what she had found.  But something stopped her.  

A weird, eerie music suddenly filled the valley, gradually getting louder.  She wheeled back around and stared wildly into the fog, but couldn't make out anything.  The music still getting louder and louder, she backed into the entrance, still glancing madly around.  Panicked, she ran up the stairs, flew through the skeleton-littered cavern, up the next flight of stairs, and down the long hallway.  She reached the ledge, hastily tied the rope around her waist, and started up the ladder of rock.  She couldn't hear the music anymore, but it still haunted in her head, and she tried to go as fast as she could.  

It took her ten minutes to get up the stairs, and she leapt up the boulder and found herself face to face with Dorian.  

"Your highness! You're back – what is wrong? You look flushed…here," he said, untying the rope around her and his own waist and sat her down.  Venitia just stared ahead, that music still floating in her head.

"Your highness? Look at me.  Your highness, what happened down there?" Dorian was shaking her shoulders.  She snapped out of her trance and looked at him.

"There's something down there," she said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I…I was walking down the ladder-thing, right?" she started talking very fast. "And then I reached the end, and their was this ledge leading to a cave so I went into the cave and it was like this really long hall and then it turned left and there were stairs, actual stairs, so I went down the stairs and I came to this other little cave and their were skeletons all over the floor and there were tables and chairs and I found this" she held up the weapon, "and I was like, oh this is similar to that other weapon, and then I saw another set of stairs so I went down them and they were really long and they just kept going and going and going and then finally they stopped and I came out on ground, actually ground, and I realized I was in the valley, but it was all foggy so I couldn't see anything and I was just about to leave when I heard this really weird music and it just kept getting louder and louder and it wouldn't stop and I panicked and came back as fast as I could."  She finally stopped and took a humongous breath. 

Dorian's eyes were wide open in shock.  

After many moments of pause, he opened his mouth, but shut it again. After another long pause, he said, "Alright.  We should…we should go tell the colonel."  He helped Venitia up, picked up the weapon, and they headed over the bridge.

*********************************************

*A/N – Ok, that got a little weird but I was watching Fellowship and you can probably tell which part inspired me.  So the expedition is getting weird, and what will happen next?  I have a whole snow/sleet/freezing rain-filled day to think about it.   


	22. A Mystery

A/N – Sorry, this one took longer than most chapters, and it isn't even that big of a deal, it's just that I started a new story called In the Glow of the Night; it's my attempt at a Legolas fic.  And I also posted my friend's story, called The Witch Queen, which is really quite excellent and I highly recommend it. On with the story!!!__

Chap 22

            Venitia was so shaky crossing the bridge that Dorian had to put a hand on her back to guide her over.  They quickly found the colonel, and Venitia launched once again into her tale, this time with more details.  The colonel was startled.

            "Extraordinary," he kept saying. He made her tell certain parts over and over until he had it memorized.  

            "Captain, go find Reginald.  Ask him if he knows of any civilization that would have lived in a cave," Bayard said.  Dorian ran off.  "Venitia, come with me, we must tell the general." 

            The general was not so easy to find.  He was at the far edge of the valley, surveying the land.  He, too, was shocked at the news.

            "This is strange, indeed," he said.  "Very strange."  He, as well, made Venitia recount her story again and again until he was sure to get every detail out of her.  She was beginning to be somewhat tired of it.  

            "Send scouts down to investigate more thoroughly, Colonel," the general said to Colonel Bayard.  The colonel left, leaving Venitia alone with the general.

            "It is growing late," he said to her.  The sky was beginning to darken; Venitia had forgotten how long she had been down there.  "This must have been a wearisome day for you, your highness. Perhaps you should rest."

            She nodded, although she didn't feel the least bit tired.  "General, what about that music?  What could that have been?"

            He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  "I really do not know, princess. It is a strange tale, true, but I do not doubt its validity."

            "Thank you," she said.  They began to walk back toward the camp, discussing possible explanations.

            When they reached the camp, the general said, "Eat some dinner and then rest."

            She nodded and he left to join the large group on the other side of the bridge.  She sat down next to the abandoned fire and picked up some food.  

            She had barely eaten two bites when she was accosted by a soldier.

            "Your highness, my name is Reginald, I am the historian," he said.

            She nodded. "Of course."

            "I know you must have told your tale a million times already, but could you tell it to me? I have an idea, but I need to ask you some questions first."

            "Of course," she repeated.  He sat down, and she told her account yet again.  He sat, rapt with attention, and asked her endless questions until she felt like her brain was fried.

            "I am sorry, Reginald," she said, "but I am really, really tired."

            "Oh, I am so sorry, your highness.  Of course, by all means, please rest."

            "Thank you."  He jumped up and left, crossing the bridge to the other side.  She finished her now-cold food, and went to her little tent underneath a tree.

            She tried to sleep, but found that she couldn't.  She left the tent and stood up.  A light from across the valley told her that the rest of the army was over on the other side.  She sighed and walked to the tiny fire.  She kindled it so it burned bright again, and sat there, feeling very lonely all of a sudden.  That damned music wasn't leaving her head, either, and she tried to hum to herself to make it leave.

            "Your highness, you should be sleeping," a voice startled her.  Venitia turned around to find Dorian walking toward her. 

            "I tried," she said.  "What's going on over there?"

            "Not much.  Some soldiers went down but said it was too dark.  They are going to try to take torches down, but they can't figure out how to climb down with only one hand," he answered.  "I heard Reginald was bothering you."

            "Oh no, he just had some questions."

            "Well, he should have been letting you rest."

            She shrugged.  "Does he have an theory yet?"

            "No.  He's one of the men trying to go down.  He keeps walking around muttering about something, but no one listens to him."

            She laughed lightly and lay down on her back.  He sat across the fire from her, but far enough way that she couldn't see him clearly.  He took off his helmet, and she tried to sit up inconspicuously, but he noticed and sat farther back.  _Darn, I thought I had him that time,_ she thought.

            "I can't get that annoying music out of my head," she said.

            He just murmured something.

            "What could that have been, though?"

            "Well, I have heard of legends of strange birds who live in valleys, but they were only legends," he said.

            "Are you sure?"

            "Well, I thought so, but maybe not," he said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

            "My father told me of a bird called a nehipox that sang a strange song.  He heard one once, a really long time ago."

            "Maybe that's what it is."

            "Maybe."

            Silence fell.

            "Are you homesick?" he asked suddenly.

            "Not really.  A little bit.  Are you?"

            "What? Oh, no, not at all," he said.

            Venitia heard some bitterness in his voice, and so did not pursue the subject.

            They fell silent again, and Venitia sighed. It had been an extremely long day, and the sleep that had not come before suddenly washed over her in a great wave.  

            She stood up. "I feel extremely sleepy all of a sudden," she told Dorian. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

            "Good night, your highness," he said.

            "Good night." She staggered to her tent, lay down, and quickly fell asleep.

A/N – I know it isn't much of anything, but the next chapter will come faster, I swear!


	23. A Surprise

A/N – I know, that last chapter was like, nothing. Something will happen in this chapter, I promise! This one is somewhat violent, so just a caution. But it's nothing too bad, as I am not the greatest person at writing violence. ~Emma~

Chap 23

            Venitia slept fitfully that night. She was having a horrible dream.

            _She was walking down a long, gloomy hall. Suddenly, the hall turned left, and so did she.  She was straining her eyes to see what was in front of her, but couldn't see anything but darkness.  Suddenly, she felt her feet go down stairs, and she could see a faint light at the bottom. The stairs went on endlessly it seemed, until finally, the light seemed to be coming closer.  Her feet found the end of the stairs, and walked into a deserted room.  She heard a noise, a strange, mournful music.  She seemed to walk automatically to the window, but saw nothing but fog.  A rustle behind her made her turn. Where there was nothing before, skeletons filled the room. They began to move, and she heard someone screaming "SAVE ME! SAVE ME!"_

Venitia woke screaming, drenched in sweat.  She sat in her tent, breathing heavily, hearing no noise outside.  

            "It was just a dream," she told herself. "Just a dream."

            She collected herself, and then left her tent.  The camp was deserted; everyone was still over on the other side of the valley. Not wanting to think about it, Venitia rekindled the fire, and then fixed herself some breakfast.

            She sat there, kind of lonely, by the fire and ate her food. She thought of what her parents were doing right now, and her sisters.  She wondered how often they thought of her, if they thought of her as much as she had been thinking of them.  She wished she could tell her father her adventure, everything that had happened the day before. He would be so excited that she had had an adventure, probably similar to one from his younger days.  She laughed at the thought of her mother, being frightened yet excited at her thrilling tale.  And little Muriel, probably terrified, but interested all the same. And Almira, who would probably just scoff and say that Venitia was just making it up.

            She felt that she probably should go over there, but was not ready to yet. Finished with her breakfast, she sighed and went to the creek to clean up. The water was refreshing and calming, and she cleaned all the muck from the previous day off of her.  When she got out of the creek, she thought she heard a noise, but no, it was only birds.  

            "I have got to snap out of this," she scolded herself. She changed, put on her weapons belt, and began to walk toward the bridge, but stopped halfway there.

            "Don't be such a coward," she said to herself, something she seemed to be doing a lot today. "Just go over there."  But she couldn't.  Stamping her foot on the ground, she plopped herself on a boulder that overlooked the valley. She tried to redirect her thoughts, but they always managed to come back to the cave, and whatever was in there.  It had been so…creepy…eerie… to tell the truth, it had been terrifying.  With a frustrated noise in her throat, she left the boulder and wandered around the large camp aimlessly.  Then she heard it again: that rustling noise by the creek.  Puzzled, she walked toward the edge of the forest that bordered the camp.   The rustling became louder, and now it was followed by a long hiss.  Not stopping to think, she entered the forest.

            It was dark underneath the thick leaves of the trees, although the day was sunny and mild.  Venitia strained her eyes, but saw nothing.  She shrugged, and mumbled, "You're just imagining it," and turned to leave the forest.  But she didn't get one foot out of the trees, when she was suddenly yanked back by her shirt.  Surprised, she gave a yelp, but after some investigating, found it was merely a branch sticking to her shirt.  She sighed annoyingly, and made to walk out again.  But something stopped her.

            A strange hiss, followed by an even stranger yell made Venitia sure she was not alone.  She ran out of the forest, but heard the beating of hooves behind her.  Grabbing the sword her father made her, she stood there, ready to fight but with no one to fight with.  Then, suddenly, bursting through the trees came a goblin, of the ugliest kind, mounted on what seemed to be half-wolf and half-horse. Surprised but not blinded, Venitia killed the wolf-horse, and the goblin fell off.  He was much taller than she, but skinny and very brittle.  His nose was extremely crooked and his eyes were small and beady.  He walked evilly at her, but she was ready for him. They fought savagely for a minute or two until he lunged at her, but she ducked and came up behind him. With one slice of her sword, the goblin was dead.  She was breathing heavily, but not from fatigue.  

She was about to cross the bridge when many hisses and many yells told her she was not finished quite yet.  She turned slowly to find at least six more goblins bursting through the trees.  She sighed, but ran toward them with the might of twenty men.  The wolf-horses were not so hard to kill, as long as she dodged their mouths.  They let out long, piercing screams as they died. The goblins seemed surprised at such a strong woman, but did their best to thwart her anyhow.  The rocky area of the camp from the trees to the edge of the valley was very wide, and the goblins soon filled it.  Venitia killed her way to the trees, knocking out the goblins in the front, who were either too surprised or too blinded by the bright sun. Sometimes they fell on top of her, their scaly skin scratching hers, and she had to quick heave them off before her own head was chopped off. The ones at the back were harder to fight off, and Venitia more than once felt a blade penetrate her skin.  But she kept going, running on a high adrenaline that wouldn't let up. The goblins' blades were sharp but crooked, and they were not the smartest of creatures. She easily stabbed them, or decapitated them, and she even saw one that ran away.

            With less than five to go, Venitia felt herself becoming tired, and the wounds she had come by were beginning to hurt.  But she didn't let up; her father hadn't raised her to give up.  The last goblin kept her for more than five minutes, refusing to be as stupid as his fallen comrades.  But a stroke of luck made him turn the other way, and Venitia took the opportunity to chop his ugly head off.  Making sure none were left, Venitia stared down at herself; she was covered with her own blood and the thick, black blood of the goblins.  The pain in her arms and left leg, where she had been wounded, was coming now in full force, and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to stand up.  

            Just as she was about to fall to the ground, a great hiss behind her caught her off guard, and her left arm was caught in the strong mouth of one of the wolf-horses, its malevolent riding sneering down at her.

            "Now I'm going to make an example of you," it snarled.  Her left arm was flailing hopelessly, and her legs and torso were dragging along the ground.  She tried to wrench her arm out of the thing's mouth, but that just made it close down even harder.  Desperate, she tried to swing her right arm to catch the bridle, but only caught his leg.  He snickered, but she managed to punch him in the stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. Thinking faster than she ever had in her life, Venitia grabbed the knife sticking out of his pocket, and jabbed it into his stomach.  This caused the goblin to kick the wolf-horse, and it went at full speed.  Venitia was now being pulled full-force on the ground, and her legs were starting to burn. The goblin saw the nearing edge of the steep valley, and pulled the princess up by her hair.

            "If I'm going to die, your going to die with me," it snarled.  Venitia's eyes opened wide, and he dropped her again.  The rocks on the ground were digging into her, and she just barely caught a glimpse of a split sword in its belt before she suddenly fell over the cliff.  

            She continued to fall, skidding along the rock, until she hit a boulder, and fell unconscious, the last thing she heard being a spine-chilling, sinister music.   


	24. One Mystery Solved

A/N – Sorry that this one took awhile, I spent many sleepless nights desperately trying to figure out what should happen. Ok, not _actually_, but you know what I mean. I am deeply saddened to say that I think we are getting down to the last bunch of chapters…maybe four or five more. Not that I don't like it anymore…I love it!…but if I keep adding on more twists and turns it will turn into this epic story and no one will like it anymore.  I am pretty sure I'm going to start another story afterwards, so don't give up on me! And review as much as you can! :) Love you all! ~Emma~

Chapter 24

Venitia weakly opened her eyes. She found herself staring up at a great blue sky. Suddenly, she saw a flurry of color out of the corner of her eye, and she sat up quickly. Except, she just barely move. She felt like a great weight had been put on her body.  Straining her eyes, she managed to let out a yelp of shock.

A large, magnificent bird with red and gold plumage was resting on her stomach, staring at her intently with fiery eyes.  She felt her own eyes widen in not fear, but pure shock.  The bird cocked his head and took on what appeared to be an inquisitive complexion.  Venitia felt herself smile at the bird's strange behavior.  She slowly sat up against the rock behind her, and desperately looked around. She seemed to be sitting on top of an extremely large rock, and, squinting into the sun, also seemed to be very high.  The bird chirped to get her attention and it flew toward the edge of the rock.  With great effort, Venitia managed to crawl across the rock to the edge, and yelped again in shock.

            She was on the mountain.  She was looking straight down, far, far below to the valley, and she could just barely see the camp. 

            "How? What? When?" she began to stutter. Then it all came back to her, as did the pain in her many wounds. The fight, of course.  But how did she get up here?

            She looked suspiciously back at the bird, who was sitting behind her with its eyes closed, seemingly basking in the sun.  

            "No don't be silly," she said to herself. "A _bird_ could not have dragged you all the way up the mountain."  But then again… this was a strange world, filled with magic and wonder. "That's crazy!" she said to herself. She slowly flipped onto her back, and squinted into the sun. She was not in a good situation. She was on top of a mountain, which she had no idea how in the world she got there, she could barely move, was in extreme pain, and had no idea how she would be able to eat or drink until either someone found her or by some miracle she could move. 

            By this time, the bird had trotted over to her and laid its head on her stomach.  She sighed; this was definitely a new predicament.  But what had her father _always_ said?  When you're stuck, sometimes the way out is the simplest way of all. _Think simple, Venny, simple_, she coaxed herself. 

            But nothing came.  The bird certainly wasn't helping; all it did was sleep, it seemed. The day passed, and Venitia was beginning to forget about her pain and focus on her extreme hunger and thirst.  By night, she was weary, although all she had done all day was think.  

            She was lying there, trying to think of way out, when suddenly, the bird flew up.  It soared straight up, silhouetted against the full moon.  

            "Don't leave me!" Venitia said stupidly.  But she watched the bird intently. It flew slowly in a circle, and then made its way down to the valley.  Venitia flipped back onto her stomach, and watched by the moonlight as it descended.

            Then, when she couldn't see it anymore, she heard that music; that creepy, ominous music…except now it didn't seem so ominous anymore.  It sounded more woeful and sorrowful.  She knew her mouth was hanging open, and she actually felt a tear in her eye.  She brushed it away, but was still tremendously puzzled.  Why had that music seemed so sinister before, and now it was heartbreaking? She watched intently as she saw the shape of the bird form again from the darkness, and it flew up and settled again beside her. She stared at it with a smile on her face; it looked up at her and met her gaze.  

            "Nehipox," she mumbled.

The bird chirped. She chuckled, and ran a hand through its feathers.  It's eyes closed sleepily, and it dozed off.  Her brain still reeling in shock but completely deadened, she too fell asleep.

*******

"Your highness! Your highness?"

            Venitia woke with a start the next day.  Someone was calling her, but they sounded far away, as if she was listening through a tunnel.  She opened her eyes wearily, and gazed unseeing at the sky.  

            "Your highness?…Venitia?" someone was saying.

            "I'm here," she said, disillusioned.

            "Your highness…I am so sorry…"

            "For what?" she still hadn't bothered to figure out who was speaking.

            "We were so caught up in the caves and the valley…the general is going insane, he's ready to resign, he keeps saying he's failed the king…"

            Finally, Venitia craned her neck sideways and found herself looking into the extremely worried face of none other than Dorian.  He was staring at her attentively, as if to make sure she wouldn't disappear again.

            "That music…" she said.

            "What about it?"

            "It was coming from him!" she said, pointing at the spot where the bird had been. "Where did he go?" she cried.

            "Here, I will carry you back down," Dorian said, and went to pick her up, but she yelled in pain. 

            "Your highness!" Dorian cried as he looked down at her many wounds. "How did you come by these?"

            "Well…" and she launched into her story about the goblins, and the wolf-horse things, and how she had fallen off the cliff.  Dorian cried out at this.

            "And to think! We were just sitting over there, twiddling our thumbs!" he said.  He seemed much more anguished than Venitia would have guessed.

            "But I have no idea whatsoever as to how I got here," she said, gesturing around at the rock.  Suddenly she noticed a burst of color, and the bird was trotting carefully out of the safety of the trees.  

            "Him!" Venitia whispered savagely. "He was making the music!"

            Dorian peered at the bird curiously.  The bird stared serenely back at him, and Dorian let out a chuckle.  

            "He seems harmless to me," he said finally.

            "I know…and when he sang again last night, it sounded more…sorrowful than anything else," Venitia said pensively. 

            Dorian let out a thoughtful "hmm". 

            "Well, how do you propose-" Venitia was cut off by Dorian letting out a choked gasp.

            "What? What do you mean?" he said quickly.

            "I was going to say, how do you propose we get me down from here?" she said, looking at him quizzically.

            "Oh." She could tell he was blushing, even underneath the helmet.  "Well, can you stand?"

            She held out a hand from him to help, and with great effort, they managed to pull her up.

            "Now, if I hold you like this, does it hurt?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

            "No…" she said, but was thrown off guard by something else. His arm seemed extremely familiar, especially when it was placed around her like that.  She shrugged it off, and they began to walk at a snail's pace down the mountain.

            Sometimes the way out is the simplest way of all. 

****** The next one won't take as long, I promise. But we _are_ getting down to the bare wire, so don't take it for granted! Review! Hehe. ~Emma~


	25. Healing

A/N – Wow, 25 chapters! This one is pretty short, but the next one is practically done already, so it won't take too long. Thanks! ~Emma~

Chapter 25

            Venitia and Dorian took a long while getting down the mountain; the day was ending as they reached the very bottom. Venitia was in a great deal of pain, and she only just made it.

            "General!" Dorian yelled. "The princess is safe!"

            The general was suddenly to be seen haring across the open space.

            "Your highness!" he said. There was a manic glint in his eye, and his face was flushed. "You're safe!" He then took notice of her wounds, as many soldiers looked on. "You are injured!" He looked behind him. "Where is the healer?" he screamed, making Venitia and the soldiers wince. A small, thin man hurried over, his arms full of bandages and ointments. 

            "Heal the princess!" the general yelled, although the man was already working on Venitia.  "Everyone else, clear out!"

            Dorian lingered. He was extremely fatigued, but he still looked worried.

            "Go rest," Venitia said wearily to him, waving her hand as if to brush him away. He smiled and left.  The general stormed off to yell at the soldiers, who seemingly weren't doing anything wrong.

            "Here, your highness, move to the tent," the man said, helping Venitia up and walking her toward a large tent filled with beds and various bandages, ointments, balms, and such.  He bade her lie on a bed, and she carefully lifted her shirt only up her stomach so he could see the largest gash there.  The cooling ointments and the smell of the tent finally got to the princess, and she drifted off into sleep.

***

            Venitia woke to feeling very comfortable and painless. She opened her eyes, and there, sitting on the bedside table, was the bird.

            "You again," she said amusedly. The bird chirped happily. She giggled and moved onto her side so she could pet it.  

            "How are you feeling, darling?" a familiar voice said.

            Venitia flipped back over to come face to face with none other than her father.

            "Father!" she yelped, and threw her arms around him. His worried face broke into a smile.  She hugged him tight, but he hugged her gingerly, as if she would break.

            "I won't shatter, Father," she said jokingly.

            "I know you won't." Suddenly he became serious. "I heard what you did," he said.  Then he smiled. "I am so proud of you! My daughter, slaughtering evil creatures into a million pieces…I couldn't be happier."

            She laughed.  The bird chirped next to her again, and she turned around.

            "I want to know all about it," her father said, eyeing the bird with a smile.

So she began her long tale of the journey into the caverns, and then the music, and the fight, and finally of how she woke up on top of the mountain.

            "And that was the bird who was singing, Father! Not some ominous, doomed creature, but this magnificent bird! I also have the suspicion that he had something to do with my ending up on the mountain."

            "Of course he does," the king said. "Haven't I ever told you the story of the nehipox?"

            "Well, yes, but-"

            "And don't you remember the part when the nehipox pulls the boulder up out of the cave?" he said, referring to an old legend.

            "Yes, but- of course! It can lift heavy objects," she said, smacking her forehead. "I completely forgot!"

            Her father laughed. "How are your wounds?" he said, becoming more serious.

            "Much better, I'm not in any pain," she said, rather incredulously.

            They talked for awhile longer until the king sprung something on her.

            "I came here to take you home, darling," he said tentatively.

            "What? But I am doing so well!" she cried.

            "Your mother feels its best…besides, she's a wreck without you at home. And with getting wounded and all…she really needs you at home."

            Venitia sighed. "Alright," she said, somewhat disappointed. But what could she do? Her mother needed her…and anyways, that _was_ kind of a nice feeling.

            Her father had already packed her things, and said they would leave at noon. 

            "I reckon your mother may want to have a party when you return," he said to her as she showed him around.

            Venitia laughed. "Mother likes to have parties for everything."

            "Maybe she will invite your fellow soldiers. Would you like that?"

            Venitia caught a glimpse of Dorian. _Maybe he would finally remove his helmet!_ she thought.

            "Yes, I would," she answered her father.  She made her way to Dorian.

            "Father, this is the man who saved me," she said. Dorian quickly stood up and bowed, and Venitia could tell he blushed.

            "She hardly needs saving, your majesty," Dorian said.

            The king laughed. "You're right there." He shook Dorian's hand.

            "You will no doubt be invited to the palace. I am sure the queen will want to share her gratitude as well," Aragorn said.

            Dorian's face hardened. "I assure you, I did nothing any other soldier would have done."

            Venitia felt her heart drop a little at this, but shook it off. 

            Noon came quickly, and Venitia mounted her horse. With a quick good-bye to the soldiers, and a warm farewell to the still-anxious general, Venitia and her father set off for home.


	26. Reunions

A/N – Sorry! This took longer than I expected because I suddenly have a lot of schoolwork to do, so it might be a little slower than usual for the next couple of chapters. Sorry! But here's this one!

P.S. Oh and by the way, I think most people have a pretty good idea who Dorian is, but the question is – how? *raises an eyebrow*

~Emma~

Chapter 26 

            The ride home was slow and leisurely.  Venitia almost fell asleep as she became lulled by the warm sun and consistent trotting of her horse.  Her father didn't try to speak to her; he could tell she was tired. 

            The White City grew closer and closer, and its white-gray buildings stood gleaming in the setting sun.  Venitia felt a smile creep onto her face as she watched her home come nearer.  She realized with a pang how much she had missed it.  

            They entered the city, and the citizens came out to watch them trot by.  Venitia smiled broadly; she knew her black hair was tangled and messy, and her normally blue eyes were dull and shiny, but the people didn't seem to care one bit.  Her father waved to them as they bowed, and one little girl ran up to Venitia and handed her a flower. Venitia put it in her hair and laughed as she heard the little girl say, "Mama, did you see me? She smiled at me!"

            The palace came into view, standing proud on the hill. She glimpsed a face at the window, which disappeared quickly with the sound of a shriek. Before she knew it, her mother was flying out of the front doors and running toward them. Venitia laughed as she watched all of her mother's elvish grace leave as her she ran toward them. Venitia hopped off her horse and ran toward her as well.

            "My darling!" Arwen said as Venitia ran into her mother's arms. They hugged tightly for a while, until Arwen broke away and examined Venitia.

            "Are you alright? You do not feel any pain?" she asked worriedly.

            "No, I am fine, Mother," Venitia answered with a smile. Arwen returned her smile, and linked their arms and walked toward the palace. 

            "Well then, this deserves a party, do you not agree?" her mother asked.

            "Mother, must we have a party for everything?" Venitia asked amusedly.

            "Well, no, but this _does_ deserve a party," Arwen answered. Venitia knew there was no denying her, so she nodded.

            "Oh good, because I have already began planning it. What do you think about this – a masquerade?" Arwen said with a flourish of her arms.

            "Sounds wonderful," Venitia answered as the walked through the doors. She stopped and took a deep breath in; it smelled like flowers and bread, just as it should smell. 

            "Venitia, Venitia!" Muriel came running down the hall, and Venitia hugged her as well.

            "You've grown taller!" Venitia said in surprise.

            "Yes, I have. I'll be almost as tall as you by the end of the summer," Muriel said.

            "No doubt you will," Venitia said, laughing.

            "Venny, you're home!" Almira was the next one to come down the hall. The two sisters hugged and then examined each other.

            "You look older," Venitia commented.

            "You look…browner," Almira said. They laughed, and then all four of them linked arms and headed toward the dining hall.

            "I am _starving_," Venitia announced. Suddenly, servants came swooping in and filled their plates. Venitia ate furiously. Their father joined them a few minutes later and began to eat furiously as well.

            "Did they not feed you?" Arwen asked jokingly.

            Venitia sat back in her chair some minutes later, stuffed. The family then pounced with their questions.

            The sun had set, the moon and stars had come out, and the clock had rung eleven times by the time they were finished. Venitia yawned widely, and announced she was going to bed. She couldn't wait to get to her own room, with her own bed, and her own space.

            She staggered the halls to her room, caught sight of her bed, smiled to herself, and then collapsed on top of her bed and went straight to sleep.

**********

            "Two weeks, that should be long enough for you to get settled in…not to mention enough time to order everything, have it prepared, and invite everyone." It was ten o'clock in the morning, and Venitia had just woken up.  Her mother had brought her breakfast, and now was sitting on the edge of her bed and chatting away about the masquerade. It was to last three days, as most masquerades do, when on the last day you reveal yourself from under your mask.

            "Oh, and you should pick what you want to be, especially for the last day, so Annette can start on your dress and mask and all." This brought Venitia attention away from her toast and to her mother.

            "What I want to be?" she asked.

            "Yes, you know, an angel, a horse, a bird…" Arwen began to talk about other things. Venitia, on the other hand, had just had an idea.

            After breakfast, and after breaking away from her mother, Venitia hurried down (still in her pajamas and bed hair) to the library, grabbed a book, and then went to the sewing rooms where she found Annette.

            "There you are child! You came home!" Annette embraced her. "What did they do to you child?" she said, eyeing her frizzy hair and purple eyes.

            "Oh, no, that's because I just woke up.  Annette, I presume Mother has already told you about the ball?" Venitia said.

            Annette nodded.

            "Well, I think I have an idea what I want to be." Venitia sat down and opened the large book.  "See that?" she pointed to the page she opened to.

            "What a beautiful bird! Look at the colors!"

            "Yes, it's called a nehipox. I want to be one for the last day of the masquerade," Venitia said.

            "Child, it is going to be hard to find those colors…"

            Venitia sighed and slumped her shoulders.

            "But I will find them, no matter what," Annette finished with a smile.

            "You will? Oh, Annette, thank you!" Venitia hugged her again. "I had better go clean up." 

            "Yes, you should."

            Venitia laughed, left the book, and went back to her room.

            This was the part Venitia had been looking forward to the whole time.  She went into her bathroom and turned on the bath.  She poured in a lot of scented soaps and oils; she was sick of smelling like dirt and sweat.  Then she stepped into the bath, and sighed.  She felt the grime of the camp slide off of her.

            Her thoughts turned to Dorian. _I wonder if he will come to the ball_. She found she really wanted him to, just so she could have the chance of seeing his face. His eyes… something about his eyes was strangely familiar, as if she had seen them before. She closed her own eyes.  Instead of Dorian's face coming up, Donovan's did. Her eyes snapped back open. _No, I don't want to think about him…_but of course, she did anyway. She wondered where he was, what he was doing… even if maybe he had fallen for someone else. _I suppose I should just be a spinster, and never marry._ She laughed. Then she wondered about Dorian. And if he had ever been in love, or if he _had_ been in love when she knew him but she just couldn't tell.  Not wanting to think about men, especially ones whose names began with a D, she shut her eyes and the smells of the room soothed her overworked senses.  

            When she got out, she felt like a woman again, and went straight to her closet to find an extremely girly dress. She was extremely sick of wearing pants.  She picked a pink, slightly ruffled summer dress that was edge in lace.

            "Perfect."

**********

            Clad in her light, summery pink dress, Venitia left her room and walked the halls of the palace aimlessly, soaking it all in.  The day was warm but not humid, so she went outside barefoot and walked around the field.  She strolled into the forest to her thinking spot. She stood there for a while, her arms outstretched, letting the breeze and the sun take away all her thoughts.  A soft chuckle interrupted her calmness.

            "Princess, you become more like me every day." Legolas the elf leapt down from a nearby tree.

            "Do I? How so?" Venitia said amusedly, raising an eyebrow.

            "You are beginning to get carried away with nature."

            She laughed. "Yes, I suppose so."

            He walked toward her, and they sat down together on a broken log.

            "I want to hear everything," he said after a while.

            "Everything?" she asked, surprised.

            "Yes."

            "Don't you usually save that for Almira?" she asked.

            A hint of sadness crept into his eyes. But then he smiled and said, "I want to hear about slaughtering the goblins."

            "By myself, might I add," Venitia said with a laugh.

            He laughed as well, and said, "I am very proud of you. As is your father, in case he has not told you."    

            "Oh, he's told me," Venitia said, smiling. She then began her story, and the elf sat rapt with attention until she was done.

            "Impressive," he commented.  

            "Are you staying for the masquerade?" she asked.

            "Of course, why else would I come?" he joked.

            The lunch bell sounded, and they stood up.

            "Might I escort you?" he asked, bowing slightly and offering his arm.

            She laughed, but instead of putting her arm in his, she clasped hands with him, and they walked off.


	27. The Sword

A/N – Sorry this took so long guys! I think it's part that my school schedule is so hectic, and part that I'm subconsciously trying not to finish this story since I love it so much. Sorry!

            MyArwen – I know this is going to sound nitpicky, but it's Donovan, not Dovanno.  Sorry, that was just bothering me. :)

Chapter 27 

            After lunch, which was filled with questions for Venitia, Venny decided to spend the day on her own.  She changed into a simple dress, and headed outside and into the market.  She had missed being around normal people, women mostly.  She strolled, unnoticed, through the stone street.  She occasionally stopped to look at something in a stand, but continued to wander down the street.  

            Eventually she began to ponder what she should wear for the other two days of the masquerade.  Her mind was completely blank.  She knew her sister Almira wished to be the moon, the sun, and a leaf, of all things.  Muriel, who was only allowed to stay for an hour each time, was only going to dress up in a fancy gown. 

            She could be a star? That was an idea. Not exactly an original one, but at least it was an idea.  She eventually ran out of street to walk on, and was about to turn around to walk back up, when she saw Legolas in the field teaching, or attempting to teach, a group of youngsters how fire a bow and arrow.  Venitia rolled her eyes and walked toward them.

            He saw her coming and gestured to the boys to continue practicing.

            "It's hopeless," he said softly to her.  She laughed as she watched the boys try to string the bows.

            "It's looks like it," she said.

            "You seemed to be thinking about something," he said.

            "Well, I need another idea for the masquerade, but I can't think of one," she complained. 

            He pondered this for a moment.  Suddenly, a familiar glint came into his eye.

            "I know exactly what you are going to be," he said mischievously, and then without any explanation at all, turned back to the impossible boys.

            Venitia made a bewildered gesture, then walked up behind him and tapped a finger on his shoulder.

            "And just what is your brilliant idea?" she asked.

            "It is a secret," he said, seeming shocked she would ask.

            "A secret? You can't keep it a secret!" she exclaimed.

            "Oh yes I can, and will, as a matter of fact. I shall bring it to you the first day of the masquerade," he said, winked and turned back around.

            "It had better be wonderful," she said warningly as she turned around to walk back.

            "It will be!" he called after her.

            Venitia rolled her eyes as she walked back to the street.  On the surface she appeared worried, but she knew she could trust Legolas.

            By the time Venitia returned home and changed, it was dusk. After a large dinner, she returned gratefully back to her bed. She still had not recovered all her sleep.

***

            The next day, Venitia hurried down to Annette and told her about the star idea. Annette loved it, and said aside to her, "It's better than Almira's leaf idea."

            A week and a half passed quickly, and Venitia fell into her old routine once again. It wasn't until the Tuesday before the ball that anything out of the ordinary happened.

            Venitia was out riding her horse in the afternoon as usual, when she noticed a speck riding toward her. She nudged Crystal to run faster, and they galloped toward the ever-growing spot.

            It turned out to be the general of all people.

            "Your highness!" he exclaimed as he got closer.  They both dismounted, while Venitia saluted and the general bowed.

            "We believe we have found the answer to the mystery you uncovered," he said.

            "We believe," the general was saying as the princess and he sat in the study, "that the victims were humans hiding from an army of orcs during the War of the Shadow.  However, they met a much worse fate, it seems.  The goblins, most of which you killed by the way, would not join with Sauron, but they continued to haunt nearby villages. When most of the people in that area had the good sense to get out, there were none left for them to kill, as they were no nomadic people. So they eventually found the hiding place of these humans, and massacred them." He stopped and retrieved something from his belt. "This for you," he said, laying a split sword on the table.

            Venitia picked it up.  It was engraved in that same odd dwarfish language, and the green jewels seemed oddly familiar…

            "This is the sword of the one who dragged me off the cliff!" she exclaimed.

            "Yes, and he also seemed to be the captain. We found only two other cowering in the forest. The rest were dead, thanks to you."

            Venitia held the malevolent sword in her hands, watching it glint in the light.  

            "Convert to…anger; blunt…not the heart, en…enrage it," she said slowly.

            "Come again, your highness?" the general asked, confused.

            "That is what is says on the handle," she said simply, pointing at the writing.

            The general only nodded, still quite baffled.

            "Are you coming to the masquerade, general?" Venitia asked, sitting back down.

            "Yes, we all are," he said. "But I am afraid that I must leave now." He stood up.

            "Oh, of course," she said, standing as well.  She led him to the door, and he left.

            Venitia picked up the sword and went off on a search.

            Her search led her to the library, where a man sat with his back turned away from her, reading next to the fireplace.

            "Father," she said, hurrying toward him. "Look at what the general gave me."

            She kneeled down next to him like a little child, and the king took the sword in his hands.

            "The captain's sword, I presume?" he asked, still examining it.

            "Yes," she answered.

            "The one you killed, I also presume?"

            She smiled and nodded.

            "Well, we must hang it somewhere!" he said with a flourish, standing up.  He led her to the gallery, which was really just a room with a lot of important paintings, objects, things of that sort.

            "How about…right here?" the king said, striding to an empty place next to an old painting of the defeat of Morgoth.

            Venitia smiled and nodded.  Her father hung it on the wall, and stood back and looked at it.

            They stood there for a few minutes, when suddenly the king leaned over and kissed his daughter on the head.  She smiled widely to herself, and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

            "Like father like daughter," she heard him murmur softly.

****** Next…the first day of the mask! Yay! (also note how the subconscious thing made this chapter kinda short.) :)  Also, the quote on the sword is from Macbeth, as that is my favorite Shakespeare play. Again, kinda morbid, just like Ringwraiths! Yay Ringwraiths! Go Ringwraiths, you're so evil, go Ringwraiths…OK, I'll stop.


	28. Preparation and a Surprise

A/N – Sorry this took so long!!! My computer did something weird, but any ways… you get _two _new chapters! Not just one, but two! Excitement! But also, sniffle! The beginning of the masquerade is upon us, meaning the beginning of the end is also upon us.  I just wanted to take a moment to thank my new readers! I never thought I would get so many this late in the game, so thank you for your support! Now, let's see what ickle Legolas has in store for Venny, shall we? 

***I also threw in a little surprise for all of you! Hope it ties up some loose ends. :)

Chapter 28 

            Venitia awoke the Friday of the first ball with a strange feeling of excitement. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had a strange feeling that something big was going to happen at these masquerades.

            Tonight was the night that Legolas was supposed to supply her with her costume. She was slightly worried, but not all that much.  Legolas was very wise and trustworthy. 

            She got out of her bed and stretched, the sky outside matching the blue in her room.  The day was flawless; it was sunny and the sky was blue without a cloud in sight. A warm breeze swept through Venny's room as she opened the door to her balcony.  She stood there for a moment in her nightgown, when she caught sight of her mother, running around, followed by servants.  The enormous outdoor patio had been set up with decorations, and a small stage for the orchestra.  A tent was being put up in the field.  Venitia laughed as she watched her mother franticly yet still gracefully run around, stopping ever so often to check something. She suddenly looked up and noticed Venitia, but instead of waving, she yelled, "Venitia! Get down here and help me!"

            Venitia laughed and quickly changed.  After stopping by the kitchens to steal something to eat, she went out back to help her mother.

            "There you are! I thought that army would teach you to rise at a more punctual time," her mother said when Venitia joined her.

            "Sowwy," Venitia said through a mouth full of toast.

            "Do not talk with your mouth full," Arwen said automatically, and Venitia swallowed.

            "What do you wish me to do?" Venitia asked.

            "Set these up by the food tables," Arwen said, plunking many banners showing the Gondorian colors into Venitia's arms.  Venitia staggered away, still trying to eat her toast.

            Venitia deliberately took a long time setting the banners up on the dozens of tables so she wouldn't be stuck with another tedious chore.  Around 11 o'clock in the morning, a servant came hurrying up to her just as she finished.

            "This just came for you, your highness," the servant said. He handed her a letter, bowed quickly, and left.

            Venitia examined the envelope; it read _To Her Royal Highness, Venitia, Princess of Gondor._ Intrigued, she flipped it over to see a seal she did not recognize.

            Opening the envelope, she pulled out a long, folded piece of paper.  Opening it, she read:

            _Dear Venitia,_

_                        I, along with the entire country, have heard of the upcoming masquerade ball to celebrate your return from an expedition with the Army of Gondor. I only wished to write you to congratulate you on leading such a wonderful life._

_                        I realize that this is sudden and most likely completely unexpected. I have always kept my ear open to hear news of you.  I have come to appreciate that I would have been nothing but a burden to you, seeing as you have gone so far without me in your life.  You are to be crowned queen; I would have been nothing but an affliction to the life you were so obviously born to lead.  I want to congratulate you on this, and look forward to having you as this country's ruler. _

_                        As for myself, I have been keeping busy. I began to work as a carpenter on the western border of the country. My aunt fell ill, however, and as she had three tiny children, I felt I had a duty to go comfort her.  She died but five months ago, and I have been caring for the children while I try to find someone worthy to take them in. I am no father, not yet, at least. After that I hope to return to being a carpenter, hopefully in the same area as before. _

_                        I must admit I think of you often, and of the life I left behind. Yet the more I think on it, the more I firmly believe I made the right choice. You will be the greatest queen that ever ruled, and I will always be your loyal subject._

_                        I hope that you will always remain in good health.  Who knows? Maybe we shall meet again one day. If you should wish to write back, I would be ecstatic to hear from you. Until then…_

_                        Your humble servant,_

_                        Thaddeus_

            Venitia gaped at the page. She smoothed it out and read it quickly again. Suddenly, she smiled widely. Who would have thought, Thaddeus? She had to admit, his letter was true.  With a shrug, she decided all could be forgiven.

            Still smiling, she folded the letter back up and put it in her pocket. A grumbling in her stomach told her she should hurry up and find some food. She quickly tucked in the last corner of the banners, and hurried toward the door to the kitchen.  It was filled with servants and chefs running every which way.  Venitia ducked under people carrying trays, and narrowly missed being pelted by a cake. She quickly spotted a loaf of bread and some sausage sizzling on a pan.  After being impatiently grunted at when she asked the chef if she could eat it, she put the sausage on a plate, grabbed the bread and headed back outside. She snatched a piece of paper and a pen from a desk right in front of the door. Once outside, however, she carefully avoided her mother and headed to her thinking spot in the woods. She sat down on the cool ground and set down her plate. She pulled Thaddeus' letter from out of her pocket and the paper.  She thought for a moment then wrote:

            _Dearest Thaddeus,_

_                        Your letter did come as quite a surprise. I was very glad to hear from you and to know that you are doing fine. My condolences on your aunt's passing; it must have devastating for the children. For their sake, I pray you find them a loving home. _

_                        Thank you for your congratulations on the expedition. It was quite an experience._

She went on to tell him some of the things that had happened during the trip. She included the cave, the nehipox, and with a note of pride, her massacre of the goblins. She stopped to take a bite of the sausage, and then wrote:

                        _And now that I have returned, Mother insists that there be a party. She always goes half mad when we have a party, so I am never really sure why she persists to have so many. I am afraid I will never quite be able to figure my mother out completely. _

_                        It feels nice to have someone to write to. _She stopped and thought a moment, munching on the bread.  _Perhaps, _she wrote, _we could be penfriends. You know, we could write to each other every so often to tell each other what is going on our lives. I know I always love to receive mail, and I adore writing letters as well. Think on it; it might be fun._

_                        Anyway, this letter is far longer than I thought it was going to be. I hope I haven't bored you to death. I do think of you. But I think perhaps you are correct; it has been better for both of us that we did not get married. _

_                        I hope to hear from you. Until then…_

_                        Yours truly,_

_                        Venitia_

She signed her name with a silly flourish. The clock rang one o'clock, and Venitia sprang up, sending the crumbs on her dress to the ground. The masquerade began in three hours! Panicking, Venitia picked up all her things and ran toward the palace. 

            She dropped the plate off at the kitchen, then ran to her room. Dropping the letters on her desk, she quickly drew a bath and sank into it. After cleaning her hair and body, she got out. She hastily powdered her body and left the bathroom.

            She stopped dead.  There, on her bed, was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen in her life.  She carefully picked it up, as if it would disappear. It was a deep, silvery blue. Its sleeves were wide, and Venitia could tell it went off her shoulders. It was intricately embroidered with little crystal stones.  Lying next to it was a necklace, a mask, and a note.

            _Hope you like it._

_            Legolas_

She smiled and picked up the necklace. It, too, was blue, but what looked like silver liquid swirled through the blue gems.  The mask was blue as well, with little beads that resembled the stones in the dress. On the floor was a blue pair of shoes. 

            Venitia eagerly put on the dress; it seemed to flow onto her.  The sleeves hung like bells on her arms, and the skirt was just big enough so she could move her legs.  She stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes, until she snapped out of it by the clock on her shelf ringing two-thirty.  She spent a good half hour putting her hair into soft curls that came down exactly to the where her shoulders met the dress. She was fixing some stray hairs when a knock came at her door.

            "Come in," she said.

            Legolas walked in. She turned around, and said,

            "It's beautiful."

            He smiled and picked up the necklace. She turned back around to face the mirror as he came up behind her and fastened the necklace around her neck.  He then placed a thick strand of her hair in front of each ear, and that was when it hit her.

            "Ohhh," she said.

            "You just realized it now?" he said. He smiled, though. "You are an elvish princess, just like your mother."

            Venitia looked at herself in the mirror, fingering her curls. She then actually took notice of Legolas in the mirror, and turned around.

            He was wearing human clothing, and had left all of his hair down.  He had somehow drawn a very strange looking beard onto his face that she supposed was meant to be brown. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he held a finger up.  He then pulled out a mask, which covered half his face and replaced it with the face that was drawn onto it. Venitia burst out laughing. 

            "Father!" she said. Legolas laughed as well. 

            "Well, seeing as he won't be himself tonight, I though someone ought to," he said. 

            The clock now rang a quarter past three. Venitia supposed she should finish getting ready, and Legolas wanted to go laugh at Almira being a leaf, so he left.

            She inconspicuously pinned the hair in front of her ears so it would stay there. She applied some light color to her still-tanned face, and some pink to her lips. Standing back, all she felt she needed was some pointy ears and she would be an elf.

            Securing her mask and pinning that as well, Venitia nodded to herself in the mirror and left the room. The masquerade would soon begin.

***I posted two chapters at once (yay me!) so the masquerade starts…(press the button)


	29. The First Night

…now!!

Chapter 29 

            Venitia left her room and tried to silently tiptoe her way to Almira's room.  Once there, she went inside, still looking around suspiciously to see if anyone had seen her. 

            "Oh, good, you are here, Venitia," she heard her mother say. Venitia waved with her back still turned. She was watching some ladies dressed up in gorgeous fairy dresses walk down the hall.   

            "Here, darling, you need to wear this, or else we will never be able to find you," Arwen said a little louder. She forced a ring onto Venitia finger. Venitia reluctantly snapped the door shut and turned around. Her mother gasped.

            "Darling! You look…you look…" Arwen stuttered.

            "Like you?" Venitia helped.

            Arwen smiled. She fingered Venitia's hair, and brushed away what suspiciously looked like a tear from under her mask.  Suddenly, she hugged Venitia tightly.

            "Mother," Venitia complained childishly, half sarcastic and half honest, "you'll muss my dress."

            "Oh, of course, I am sorry." Venitia looked behind her mother, and had to bite her lip very hard to keep from laughing.

            "Well, what do you think?" Almira asked haughtily. Venitia didn't trust herself to speak, for she feared what she might say. Or, indeed, she might just laugh.

            "Well?" Almira asked again.

            "Well, green always was your favorite color," Venitia said, but it had been a bad idea to open her mouth; she was now laughing very hard.

            Almira was dressed in an extremely tight green dress that had vines woven around it. Her mask looked like two leaves on each eye, but what was making Venny laugh so hard was the extremely large leaf that was sticking up at the back of her head.

            "Mother! Make her stop laughing at me!" Almira whined.

            "Venny, please stop laughing at your sister," Arwen said, although her eyes were laughing as well.

            Venitia eventually calmed down, brushing tears out of her eyes. A knock on the door startled them.

            "Are you three ready yet? We are going to be late!" came the impatient voice of her father. 

            "Alright, we are coming," Arwen said.  She and Almira left, but Venitia said that she quick wanted to check her mask one more time; it felt tilted from all the laughter. 

            She looked in Almira's mirror and saw that her mask was indeed completely tilted to one side.  She re-pinned it, and also pinned her hair more tightly. Taking a deep breath, and desperately trying not to laugh at the scattered leaves on the floor, she left.

            She walked a little hurriedly to the back steps that would lead outside. She reached them, and saw her father pacing back and forth at the bottom.

            "Alright, alright, I'm here, the party may officially begin," Venitia said jokingly. Her father looked up, and his face took on the same exact expression as her mother's had.

            She reached the bottom and twirled a bit for him. 

            "I am an elvish princess, just like Mother," she announced, like a child announcing they had turned four years old. He smiled.

            "You look exactly like her," he said, and an odd mixture of pride and sadness came into his eyes.

            Venitia silently thought _I wonder how many times I will be told that tonight,_ but just smiled broadly to her father.  He tutted suddenly, and said,

            "We are already late. I am going in with your mother, and I have the pleasant task of informing you that all the guests have already arrived and that you do not have to greet anyone."

            "Yes!" Venitia said excitedly. Her father gave her a warning look, and she put her fists, that she had thrust into the air, down at her sides. Her parents walked in to the sound of trumpets, and her sisters followed suit. Venitia, however, lingered in the hall, twirling her hair absentmindedly with her finger. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that this party was being held for her, as the orchestra had already started playing and the guests were already dancing.  The eldest princess stood for a moment at the open glass doors, watching the people dance. She didn't know why she didn't just go down, but she suddenly didn't feel like dancing or being polite all evening. The sun hadn't even begun to set yet; it _was_ only four o'clock.  She sighed, and began to back away once more, but something caught her eye. A man with sandy brown hair was standing straight-backed, with his hands clasped behind his back. He paced back and forth at the bottom of the stairs. He wore a soldier's uniform, and a mask of course, but Venitia's heart gave a sudden leap. It couldn't be! Could it?

            With a sudden determination, she strode through the doors and hurried down the steps.  The man at the bottom noticed her, and his mouth fell open agape at her for a moment, before he realized it and shut it.  She was still walking down the endless stairs, until she was almost at the bottom.

            "Dono-?" she began to whisper to herself, but the man began to talk.

            "Your highness!"

            She stopped short, just two steps from the bottom. She looked at his face more closely.

            "Dorian?" she said.

            She thought he looked confused, but it was so quick she might have imagined it.

            "Yes! Why, didn't you recognize me?" he said with a smile.

            "Well, I haven't ever seen you without your helmet…or so clean shaven, as a matter of fact," she added.  He laughed.

            "Would you care to dance?" he asked, somewhat nervously.

            "Of course," she said, and he led her down to the dance floor.  They began to twirl, and a strange thought kept running through Venitia's mind…_His hands seem so familiar…_ but she brushed it off. 

            "You…you look lovely," he said sounding choked. 

            "Thank you." She looked around. "I see none of the soldiers have dressed up," she said, rather disappointedly.

            "Yes, the general wouldn't let us," Dorian said. 

            "Why ever not?"

            "Who knows? He kept rambling on about it not being professional, or some such nonsense."

            "But that is the whole point of a masquerade. To get dressed up!"

            "I know, but even if _you_ told him I doubt he would listen. He was rather aggressive about it."

            They fell into silence, the sun still shining in the sky.  The sound of people chattering and laughing was washed out by the music. Venitia eagerly looked at everyone; there were birds, fairies, and horses. Some people had put extraordinary effort into their costumes.  

            The music ended and everyone stopped dancing to clap. Dorian said he would find them some drinks, and then strode away. Venitia, who didn't recognize anyone due to their masks, was beginning to rather enjoy not having to be polite to everyone just because she was the princess. This way, no one recognized her, either, so she just floated through the crowd.  She found a seat on a bench nearby, and the voices of some children nearby caught her attention.

            "I won five times yesterday! That means you owe me…three pink marbles," a little girl was saying.

            "No, I don't, I only owe you two!" came a little boy's voice.

            "She doesn't get anything! I won once, so _I _get three marbles," another boy said.

            Venitia noticed four children bickering on the dance floor. One was a girl, and the other three were boys, and they all had masks on.

            "But Agrata, that's not fair!" the third boy said.

            "Of course it is," Agrata said in a snobby voice. "I'm the best."

            Venitia smiled to herself.  "Hello!" she called to them. They stopped fighting immediately and looked at her.

            She paused. "Remember me?"

            They still looked confused. She beckoned for them to come closer, and then shifted her eyes around suspiciously. Then, quickly, she lifted up her mask, then put it down again.

            "Venny!" Agrata said. "Why haven't you come to play marbles with us? I'm getting bored with beating _them_ all the time."   

            Venitia smiled. "I'm sorry, Agrata, but I've been really busy," she tried to explain.

            "We need someone to join in our misery," Emory said. Venitia laughed.

            "It's true! She beats us so much now, that she's been asking for pay!" Warrick said.

            "She makes us pay her one marble for every two games she wins!" Kyros complained.

            "Well, it's getting so boring," Agrata said. "I needed some motivation."

            Venitia was laughing very hard on the inside, but she kept a serious exterior. 

            "Tell you what," she said to them. They leaned in so they were in a huddle. "Are you all coming to the ball tomorrow?" she whispered.

            "Yes," they all whispered back.

            "How about we play a game or two in the morning?" she asked. 

            They all smiled happily. 

            "Same spot?" Agrata said, very serious.

            "Same spot," Venitia confirmed. "Now show me if you've been working on those dancing skills!"  They ran back out to the dance floor, all fights forgotten. Venitia saw Dorian peering over the crowd, trying to find her, with two drinks in his hand.

            "Dorian!" she called, waving her hand. He caught sight of her, and edged his way through the crowd.

            "Sorry, I should have stayed where I was," Venitia apologized.

            "That's alright," he said, somewhat out of breath. He handed her a drink, which she took gratefully. The crowded dance floor was getting hot, and she felt like her dress was sticking to her skin.

            "This is going to be a long night," she murmured.

***

            The night, indeed, was very long. Having the ball start as early as four o'clock was not the most ingenious idea. Instead of going home earlier than usual, people just stayed as late as they usually did for balls. Venitia was required to stay until the end, and by ten o'clock, Dorian practically had to hold her to keep her standing.  

            "I don't usually become this tired so early," she tried to explain.

            "I reali-"

            "I mean, it is just that no one _will go home!_" she said, raising her voice at the last part.

            "Alright, I think you need to sit down," Dorian said, trying to smile nicely at the people whom Venny had yelled at.

            "No! If I sit down, I will no doubt fall asleep! I'll just stay like this," she said, leaning on his shoulder, her back slumped. 

            "Very princess-like," he commented.

            "Aha! No one _knows_ that I'm the princess, though!" she said thickly.

            Dorian just chuckled. He attempted to make it look like they were dancing, but Venitia was so limp, he gave up.

            By quarter to eleven, there were still throngs of people in the courtyard.  Venitia was half-asleep.

            "You remind me of someone," she said sleepily.

            "I do?" Dorian said, and if Venitia hadn't known better, she would have thought he was nervous.

            "Yes, but I can't figure out who! Well, tonight when I first saw you I thought you were – well, never mind."

            He sighed. Then he lifted his head.

            "Venitia, look," he said.

            Venitia reluctantly lifted her head from its comfortable position on his shoulder, to see her father peering through the crowd.  Since she was too tired to call out, she simply raised her arm and waved. The ring her mother had made her wear sparkled in the moonlight.

            "Venitia! There you are," her father said, squeezing his way to them.  "Thank you, Dorian, for not letting her sit down."

            Dorian just smiled; he couldn't bow because Venitia still had her full weight on him.

            "Venitia, why don't you go to bed? You look terrible," the king said.

            Normally, Venitia would have made a comment, but instead she hugged her father tightly. Murmuring a good night to Dorian, who responded, "Good night, Venitia," she staggered to her room, tore off her mask, and went straight to sleep.


	30. How Is It You Never Noticed Before?

A/N –   Wow! I got my first really really bad review for Venitia! I doubt that you're reading, Granamyr, but just so you know, Venitia _is_ human, and since this is fanfiction, (and partly since I am a Ringwraith) I've decided that there is no Eldarion. And names? What's in a name? And I noticed that you weren't an actual author. Hm. Thanks a bunch!

Another wow! Chapter 30…I never thought this story was going to be this long, but hey, c'est la vie. 

Chapter 30

            The morning of the next day, Venitia played marbles with the children for two hours.  At lunch, Legolas had come to collect her, only to be oo-ed and ah-ed at by the children. They tugged his ears and played with his hair until Venitia finally stopped laughing and told them to get off him. She then had to run for her life as Legolas chased after her.

            "Don't! I can't be too tired for the ball!" she said, finally surrendering.

            "Oh, and you were not too tired last night?" he asked.

            She stuck her tongue out at him.

            "Tsk tsk, Venitia, do not be childish," he said sarcastically.

            "Me? What about you? You're how old? 20,000?" she said teasingly.

            "Whoa, I am not that old yet," he said. She laughed. "How about some lunch?" he said.

            She nodded and they headed off.

            After lunch, it was about two o'clock, so Venitia went down to Annette to collect her dress.  Tonight she was going to be a star.

            "Good afternoon, Annette," Venitia said as she walked down the stairs and into the sewing room.

            "Hello, child! I have your dress right over here," Annette said, leading Venny to a closet.  She opened it, and Venitia's jaw dropped.

            "You've had some right luck this masquerade," Annette said. "First that beautiful dress last night, and now this. Not meaning to brag, of course."

            Venitia held the stunning dress in her arms.  It was satin and black, as black as night, but studded with stones as bright as diamonds. It was sleeveless, and the mask was made to look like a constellation in the sky. 

            "Annette…it's magnificent," Venitia said.

            "And you will look magnificent in it," Annette said. "Now run along, you only have about an hour and a half."

            Venitia nodded, quickly hugged Annette, and left to go back to her room.  Once there, she jumped into the bathtub. 

            Once out, she slid into the dress.  Even she had to say she looked rather marvelous. Her black hair matched the dress, and the stones glinted and sparkled with her every move. She did a little dance she was so excited about it. 

            Determined to do her own hair, and determined to do something other than curls, Venitia sat down in front of the mirror and contemplated what to do. 

            She thought, and thought, and thought some more. Finally, she ended up plaited her hair, and pulling it into a bun at the base of her neck, leaving a few wisps down to frame her face.  Searching the drawers of her bureau, she found the hair clips she had worn at her sixteenth birthday party: little stones that were similar to the ones in her dress. She placed them in her hair.  A sharp knock at her door made her accidentally stab herself in the neck.

            "Your highness?" a servant's voice came from behind the door.

            "Yes?" Venitia said, rubbing her neck.

            "Your father wished me to remind you the ball starts in ten minutes."

            Venitia glanced at her clock; sure enough, it said ten to 4. 

            "Thank you," Venitia said, and she heard the servant walk away.

            After fixing her face up, grabbing some shoes, checking her hair about five more times, the clock said one minute to 4, and Venitia rushed out of the room and down the whirlwind of halls to the ball.

            Her family had already gone in, obviously having given up on Venitia's ability to be punctual. She strolled in, and wasn't surprised to see Dorian at the bottom of the stairs. He saw her, and stopped pacing.  She walked down the stairs, and couldn't shake off the feeling that he strongly reminded her of that certain someone. She forced herself to forget about it and went down to meet him.

            "Good evening, Venitia," he said.

            "Good evening."

            "Would you like to dance?"

            She nodded, and he led her to the dance floor.

            For some reason, Venitia had much more energy than the night before, and they waltzed until dinner was served. She saw her parents, who proclaimed she looked lovely, and Almira, who looked much more normal tonight as the sun.

            After dinner, Venitia and Dorian walked through the somewhat-crowded gardens. Many couples were either strolling or sitting on benches looking at the stars. 

            "You seem awful quiet," Venitia said to Dorian, who had been walking along silently.

            "Sorry, I was just…thinking," he said.

            She shrugged and they continued. She kept glancing sideways at him. It was all there – the sandy hair, the green eyes, the straight jaw, the bright smile. But it couldn't be him…he left! Why would he come back? 

            _But he didn't come back, remember?_ said a voice in her head. _He was with the army when you showed up. _

            _Oh be quiet, _Venitia said back to the mocking voice. She was beginning to feel quite schizophrenic. 

            _It's true, you know, _the voice continued. _Remember what he looked like when he first saw you?_

_            He panicked, _Venitia said, remembering. _And then he hid his face…_

_            Exactly,_ the voice said triumphantly. 

            Venitia's shoulders sunk. She was so confused…she looked at him again. It all came back to her in one enormous wave.  She sighed.

            "Is something wrong?" he said.

            The voice! How is it that she never noticed it before?

            She didn't look at him, and said, "No," although she knew her voice gave her away.  He sighed, too.

            "Venitia, there is something I should tell you."

            Oh no.

            "Venita, I-"

            "Your highness! Your highness!" A servant came running up at just that moment.

            Venitia stamped her foot. "What is it?" she said.

            "Your sister…Muriel…is missing!" the servant said between huge breaths. 

            "What?!" Venitia exclaimed.

            "She was to leave the ball at precisely 8 o'clock, but her maid can find her nowhere! She is not outside, inside…"

            "Where are my parents?"

            "Right up the stairs."

            "Thank you." Venitia set off at a run, Dorian beside her. 

            They reached her parents.

            "Mother, Father, what is going on?"

            Her mother had tears in her eyes, but her father looked more firm and resolute than ever. 

            "Good. Venitia, Dorian, would you please retrieve some horses and go look in the woods? Legolas has already gone, but he went west, so you two go east."

            They nodded and went off. Venitia hiked her dress up, leapt onto Crystal, Dorian took Sky and they left.  

            Once inside the woods, Venitia cried out, "Muriel!" Dorian followed suit.  They continued to call, straining their eyes against the dim light of the moon. They searched everywhere, but finally, after an hour, they stopped.

            "It's no use," Venitia said, close to tears.

            "Well, if we didn't find her, that means someone else did," Dorian said in a comforting voice.

            Sure enough, when they left the woods, they could see Legolas, riding his bright white horse, with Muriel in front of him.  

            "Muriel!" Venitia jumped off her horse and hugged her. "Where in the world have you been?"

            "I just wanted to go by the river," Muriel said.

            "Why didn't you tell someone?" Venitia said, trying to sound as rational and calm as possible.

            "Because, they wouldn't have let me."

            Venitia had to admit that was probably true, so she stood up, and told Muriel to go with Legolas to her father and mother.  Legolas picked her up, put her on his back, and sprinted off.

            Venitia breathed a huge sigh of relief, and leaned against Crystal.  Dorian came down from Sky, who nuzzled his shoulder.

            "That horse seems to know you quite well," she said slyly. 

            "Oh…he must be very friendly," he said quickly.

            Venitia sighed. She considered bringing the subject back up that he wanted to tell her something, but decided against it. There was still one more night to the masquerade… the night that everyone had to take off their masks.  She could wait until then. 

***Ok, that's not the end of this night of the masquerade, but I have this enormous history research paper to write, and I wanted to at least post _something_, so please don't be mad at me? :) Thanks!

Oh, and P.S.: Venitia is not becoming Gollum. She just hears voices, that's all. ;)


	31. The End or the Beginning

Author's Note: IF YOU'VE NEVER READ AN AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ THIS ONE!  

            Well, this it. The last chapter of Venitia, The Princess. I mean, I'll probably put an epilogue, but this is the end. I just wanted to thank everyone, and I mean _everyone_, every single person, who has ever read my story. Thank you so much for supporting it, and thanks for all your wonderful comments. It was my first story, and I actually began it not really liking it, and now I'm incredibly sad to see it end, so I just want to thank everyone who helped me.  Even if you just began to read it, thanks.  If you've never reviewed, I'd love to hear from you now that it's almost over.

            Sometimes it took me forever to decide where to go next, and sometimes the story just poured out, but looking back, I have to say I'm pretty proud of it. I know it is very AU, and kind of farfetched, but isn't that the beauty of fanfiction?

            I've already begun a story that's under Fairy Tales, and it's called Lilies and Ivy, and it's off to a fantastic start, so if want to check that out, you can. I don't know when I'll have another LOTR story up and running, because it is _so_ hard to think of a story for LOTR, which is why I did a fairy tale since there aren't as many restrictions on the writing. I do have a LOTR story, but I'm kind of tentative to post it since I'm not sure if I have all the facts straight. If anyone really knows their Middle-earth background, and would be willing to help me out, e-mail me at DiscoGirl99@aol.com. It would be a _humongous_ help. I also have another fairy tale in the works, so if you miss me, you can check out my fairy tales. :)  

            Well, I suppose I've droned on enough, eh? Again, thank you, yes you!, for supporting me. I know I'll sorely miss Venitia. It sounds pathetic, but she's kind of like a friend. Well, here you go! 

            ~Emma the NazgulQueen~

Chapter 31 

            Venitia was very, very antsy. She spent the whole day of the last night of the masquerade jumping up and down, chattering about nothing, and staring at the clock, willing it to go faster. She _had_ to know…she turned the thought over and over in her head. Could it be him? Could Dorian really be Donovan?

            Finally, the hour she had been waiting for arrived. At two o'clock she jumped up from her seat in the library and rushed to her room. She jumped into the bathtub. 

            _You know it's him_, the familiar voice said.

            Venitia just sighed. But what if he wasn't?

            She left the bathroom, and all thoughts vanished when she saw the dress that lay on her bed.  

            _Hope the colors are alright – Annette_, a note read on top of it.

            Venitia's nehipox dress had become a reality.  It was red and gold and… marvelous.  It had two golden wings attached to the back, and the mask had red feathers on it.  Venitia clapped her hands. Tonight was the night! 

            She put on the fabulous dress and gasped at herself in the mirror. 

            "Wow," she murmured. The vibrant colors stood in stark contrast with her pale skin and dark hair. She smiled happily; it was perfect.

            She pulled her hair high, and spent a good half hour curling it. Checking her clock, she realized she only had ten minutes.  She forced the matching shoes on her still-aching feet and set about pinning the mask securely to her head while not messing her hair.  Since that took her ten minutes anyway, she ran out of the room.

            "Three nights in a row, you've been late," her father scolded her.

            "Not fair! It takes time to look beautiful," she teased.

            "Well, you do look lovely. A nehipox, if I'm not mistaken?"

            She pecked his cheek as an answer.

            "Have fun," he said, winked, and then went in with her mother. Venitia followed them, coming in to applause. Surprised, she staggered back a bit, but controlled herself and nodded her head politely.

            The guests soon began to dance, and Venitia walked down the stairs. Except this time, there was no Dorian waiting at the bottom.  Her heart dropped a little. This was driving her crazy! She had to know…

            "Sorry I'm late," a voice said behind her. She whirled around to see Dorian, not dressed in his uniform, but in a rather classy outfit.

            "You look nice," she said.

            He smiled at her, but his eyes were looking at her dress. "So do you," he choked. She smiled, and pulled him out onto the dance floor.  She desperately tried to avoid his eyes; she didn't want to be reminded of what they…well, reminded her of.  He seemed to notice something was wrong, but he didn't say anything.

            They switched partners now and then; one horrible moment, Venitia was stuck dancing with Lady Bernadine, who talked to her endlessly about how Venitia still hadn't married.

            "Oh, don't worry dear, it'll happen for you! You're so beautiful, it has to! Unless, mind you, it doesn't happen until you're old and then you won't be as beautiful anymore, but it could still happen! Of course, I do have to boast that now my Noam is engaged! Think on it! I can plan an elaborate wedding…oh, it'll be beautiful." Did she ever stop talking?

            Venitia thanked the heavens above when the partners finally switched again. This one, however, she found much more to her liking.

            "Good evening, your highness," a man who was to be her next partner said, while bowing.

            "How did you know it was me?" she asked, checking to make sure her mask was still there.

            "A mask cannot hide your famous beauty, your highness."

            Venitia blushed, but said nothing. The dance began.

            "So, who are you?" she asked.

            "Donnan, your highness."         

            Venitia laughed internally at the irony of it all. She made a new goal to meet a man whose name did not begin with 'D.'

            The man's very thin mask showed that he was indeed very handsome, with blonde hair and blue eyes.  They chatted while dancing, and they got on quite well.  

            "You can read dwarfish?" he said, fascinated.

            "Only a little. My father taught me what he knew when I was young."

            "I myself have always been fascinated with languages. Any language. I used to teach them to myself when I was child."   

            "You taught yourself?"

            "Yes, although I learned when I was older that I had learned many things wrong."

            She laughed. "That is amazing."

            "Well, thank you."

            She caught sight of Dorian, who was glaring at Donnan. She narrowed her eyes. He had no right to resent Donnan. Even if he was Donovan. Especially if he was Donovan!

            "Are you alright, your highness?" Donnan asked. 

            "Yes, I'm perfectly fine," she said, a bit defiantly. He smiled.

            The dance ended with a last twirl.  Dorian was seen storming over to them.

            "Good evening, sir," Donnan said gallantly.

            "Good evening," Dorian said shortly.

            "Dorian, this Donnan. Donnan, this is Dorian," Venitia introduced them, carefully watching Dorian.

            The men shook hands, but Dorian broke off quickly. Donnan looked confused. 

            Dorian looked as if he was about to ask a question, when Donnan said,

"Would you care for a drink, your highness?" Dorian looked furious, but Venitia smiled widely at Donnan.

"Yes, thank you. I'll come with you. Are you coming, Dorian?" she said coyly.

Dorian's forehead burrowed.

"Yes," he said defiantly, and joined them.

The odd trio got a drink, and stood side by side, drinking. Venitia sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

They joined in an awkward, strained conversation.

"So, Donnan, where do you come from?" Venitia asked.

"The western part of the land, my lady," he answered.

"So, why did you come to the city?" she asked, deliberately avoiding facing Dorian.

"I will admit it. My family needed money, so I came to work for your father."

"Oh, well, it is always good to be honest." She realized what she was doing, and felt horrible, but she couldn't help it. "Do you know how to speak Sindarin?"

"Yes, a bit. That was one of the languages I realized I had learned wrong."

She laughed. 

"I assume you know it, of course?" Donnan said.

"Yes, my mother spoke in it quite often. My father as well," she said in the beautiful elvish language.

Donnan smiled. "It rolls off your tongue," he said, also in Sindarin.

"What kind of work do you do?" Dorian broke in, his voice colder than usual.

"I work in the library," Donnan answered.

"The library?"

"Yes."

"_I_ think it's interesting," Venitia said.

"Why didn't you join the army?" Dorian said.

"I was offered more money at the library," Donnan answered. "Besides, I'm not quite cut out for the army."

"That's for sure," Dorian muttered.

"Pardon?" Donnan said.

"Nothing," Dorian replied, but Venitia narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, what did you say, Dorian?" she asked.

"It was nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing," she went on. "It sounded like 'that's for sure'."

"What is for sure?" Donnan asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Venitia said, nodding in agreement.

Dorian looked from one to the other, from Donnan's innocent face to Venitia's calculating stare. He gritted his teeth.

"Alright. I did say 'that's for sure,' because look at him! He'd never last one moment in the army!"

"And there's something wrong with that?" Venitia said warningly.

"Well, I'm not going to let some coward come in and sweep you off your feet when I've been here all along!" He realized what he had said too late.

"Oh really? Have you? I don't even know what you look like! How can you be here when I don't even know who you are?" she yelled. People began to stare.

He didn't reply. Venitia stamped her foot and swept off toward the gardens. 

"Venitia, wait!" she heard him yell after her.  She took an unknown shortcut and headed to the balcony that came out of the ballroom. People were dancing even all the way out here, down on the grass. The moon had come out and shone brightly. The wafts of music floated through the hot summer air. She leaned on the rail and sighed. She didn't know what to think; she didn't want to think at all. 

She stayed there for a few minutes, until she heard the sound of running feet come up behind her. She sighed, but didn't budge. She continued to look out at the moon.

"Venitia…"

She didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so blockheaded. I'm sorry I never told you the truth. I'm sorry I never told you who I am." He walked up behind her, and turned her around. She didn't look up. "But you know what?" he said softly, while cupping her chin and pulling her face up to meet his. "I'm not sorry I love you." And with that, he kissed her.

She was taken by surprise at first, but soon returned it. She thought she saw fireworks, but she was hearing them. Great, big, colorful fireworks were exploding all around them.  A sudden thought struck her, and she snaked her hand that had been at the back of his neck up to the back of his head. She furiously untied the knot, and his mask came off.  He broke off the kiss, and she looked up at him. There, smiling down at her, was Donovan.

"It is you!" she cried. "I knew it!"

He laughed, and picked her up and twirled her around a bit. He kissed her again.

She just stared up at him, incredulous.

"It's me, I promise," he said softly. She smiled.

"I know, it's just…" she ran a hand through his hair. 

"What?" he said. "I promise I won't run off."

"Well, actually, that's just it." She sighed, twirling a strand of his hair. "Why…"

His eyes looked sad for a moment. "I have never regretted anything more in my whole life…I don't know. I guess it's because I got scared. Not at your being royalty, just at the whole picture. Or I was just being stupid, either one."

She smiled and kissed him, knowing she had forgiven him. He sighed suddenly.

"What is it?" she said.

"I died without you," he said.

"Didn't you know I was coming?"

"I had heard rumors that you might join us, so I went, hoping you would. I guess it was just fate that allowed me to be near you the whole time."

The fireworks were still exploding, lighting up the sky. Venitia looked up at them, sparkling and glittering in the sky. It was exactly how she felt on the inside.

The fireworks died off, and the clock struck midnight.

"It's midnight," she said.

"So?"

"That's when we're supposed to take off our masks," she said. "Watch." She pointed down at the people below, taking off their masks. One particular couple was certainly not happy with the results, and stormed off in either direction. Venitia laughed, then reached up and unpinned her own. It finally came free. She held the mask in her hand, smoothing the feathers, until Donovan began to kiss her again, except this time on her neck, her cheek, her eyes. She laughed, and heard the music begin again.

"Would you care to dance?" she asked. He reluctantly stopped, and they began to waltz all around the enormous balcony.  

"If I didn't make it clear before, you look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"No, you didn't. Why…" He stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

"There's time for explanations later."

They danced and danced and danced. The music finally stopped, but Venitia still felt like she could have continued all night.

"Would you like to see my parents?" she asked hopefully.

He didn't look too thrilled.

"Don't worry, they won't bite. They'll understand, trust me."

He sighed, but nodded, so she led him around to the other side and headed up to where her parents were standing, unmasked.

"Mother, Father, look who's here," she said.

"Donovan!" her mother said, standing up and kissing him on the cheek. He bowed.

"Good evening, your majesties," he said.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time," the king said.

"He had a family emergency," Venitia said calmly.

"Yes, my mother is ill. She was much better when I left her, but it took a long time to get her through it. I am sorry I left so abruptly," Donovan said.

"Well, it's perfectly understandable," her father said. The music struck up again, and he looked toward his wife. "Shall we?" he said, giving her his elbow.

"I think we shall," the queen said. "Excuse us," she said, winking at Venitia as they left.

"My mother really is sick," Donovan said.

"Really?"

"Yes, but as soon as she meets you, I'll think she'll be feeling much better."

They stayed where they were, just watching the people dancing. Venitia looked up him every so often, just to check. She watched her parents whirl around, laughing. She now felt certain that she would be that happy someday.

"Oh, if I didn't mention it, I love you," she whispered to him. He looked down at her with such happiness in his eyes, and kissed her. 

Yes. Her royal highness, Venitia of Gondor, was definitely going to be a very, _very_ happy queen one day.

The End 

*~NazgulQueen~*

There are places I remember  
All my life, though some have changed,  
Some forever, not for better,  
Some have gone and some remain.  
All these places had their moments,  
With lovers and friends I still can recall,  
Some are dead and some are living,  
In my life I've loved them all.

-The Beatles


	32. Epilogue

A/N – Alright, I guess this is really my last author's note. It's officially over. I just wanted to say thank you again and again and again and again! You guys totally and completely rocked. Look for me to come back, probably sometime over the summer when I'll have more time. Thank you!!!!! ~Emma the NazgulQueen~

(it's kinda short, but if you want anything else explained, maybe I can come back;)

Epilogue 

            Venitia and Donovan were married later that year, much to the joy of everyone in the kingdom. Venitia was crowned heir to the throne of Gondor, and they welcomed their first born the next year. It was a daughter; they named her Aliora, meaning light, after Venitia's great grandmother, the true Lady of Light. Almira married Teagan the year after, and set off on an adventure around the world. Muriel went with Legolas to be educated by the elves when she turned 18.  

            The beloved King Aragorn died shortly after Venitia turned 35 years of age. After mourning, Venitia was crowned the queen of Gondor, with her mother nearby.  Donovan and she had three more children, two boys and one girl, and lived to see many more grandchildren. She reigned peacefully, skillfully, but most importantly, mercifully. Donovan and she lived very happily, continuing the tradition of her father. Her reign established the human race as living peacefully and wove the heritage of the elves into the culture of humans.  She was forever known and sung of as Venitia the Merciful. 

The End 

NazgulQueen

2002-2003


End file.
